Tu Es Beau
by Vanity-Sky
Summary: "You are handsome" Marinette bitterly thought. "The way you have control over my life" "My heart" "Everything" "You sure are handsome, Mr. Agreste"
1. Tu Es Beau

AN: Bonjour! Had this idea thanks to all the darker and angst filled themes on the ML tag on Tumblr.

Just a heads up for anyone expecting something more out of this: This will always be a Rated T story, it will never go to M.

Dark/Tragic/Drama/Hurt/Comfort themes will be present. You have been warned.

If anyone checks out my other story titled, Toujours, a story about Mama Agreste – that will be updated soon!

Happy reading~

Summary: "You are handsome" Marinette bitterly thought. "The way you have control over my life" "My heart" "Everything" "You sure are handsome, Mr. Agreste"

Tu Es Beau

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Tongues clashed for dominance, lips swelling up, biting, dancing and swaying to only a rhythm they knew. Only being connected by a string of saliva, heavy panting, and rapidly beating hearts.

The rooftops of Paris scorched with the heat and flames of their passion. As cheesy as she knew that sounded, Ladybug didn't know how else to describe this unbearable heat that was consuming her whole. White hot and adrenaline throbbing and pumping through her veins. It felt other worldly as if she were looking in on another being and not at herself.

Marinette Dupain-Cheng, the baker's daughter would never act this way behind her parents back, especially at night.

Marinette Dupain-Cheng the loyal loving good natured daughter would never dare to sneak out of her room way past her bedtime every night.

Marinette Dupain-Cheng the secret heroine that all Parisians praised and loved would not ever, in a million years leave a trail of stripped clothing on the rooftops of Paris.

Marinette Dupain-Cheng, the shy clumsy classmate of Françoise Dupont Lycée would never admit to not being a virgin.

Besides how many people could say they've had sex on top of the Eiffel Tower? Or as many rooftops that she's lost count of, the street names nothing but blurs of memories.

Ladybug arched her back, ungloved hands digging deep into a broad well-toned back, sweat drenching her face, and moans of unadulterated passion echoing in the wind, getting lost in the chilly autumn air and singing choruses of cats meowing and dogs barking.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

They had been partners since she was the ripe tender age of thirteen and now at seventeen she only knew that her mystery lover was a fellow classmate at the same school and that he was a few months older than her, making him eighteen. She could tell you where every scar on his body was located, every story behind each one. She could tell you what turned him on and made him tick. She could even tell you what he tasted like, his lips that made her feel like a sinner in church but the only thing she couldn't tell you was his name.

Stubborn is what she is. Stubbornness through the years had caused her to act, admittedly, foolish, stupid even. She could trust him, she knew it, no, felt it in her heart and every fiber of her being. She could trust him with her civilian identity but what mostly stopped her more than the danger of exposing herself or her most intimate self was the thought that he might not like her real self.

And what if she didn't like his real self? Was he a guy that she silently pictured stabbing a thousand daggers through his skull or was he someone she daily stuttered and acted like an awkward gazelle around? Who was she kidding, what crush? She didn't have a crush on anyone at school or at least not anymore.

When she was fourteen she had a crush on the school's only male celebrity - Adrien Agreste. She used to carve and doodle his initials of 'A.A.' and her own 'M.D-C.' onto hidden trees around campus and on her notebooks in pen and her tablet with a stylus. She was obsessed with the poor boy, she couldn't eat or sleep without seeing him each and every day at school and whenever he had to miss because he was occasionally sick or absent due to an important photoshoot, she would dramatically fall ill herself, not being able to function and live on until she caught the first glimpse of him the very next day.

At age fifteen she had been Paris most beloved female heroine Ladybug for three years with her partner Chat Noir, that she hated to admit, was thankful for him. Those three years of stumbling, failing, and pouring their hearts out to each other, crying and comforting one another on both victories and tragedies alike - they had grown closer through that secret bond, that bond that no one else knew about, that bond that they couldn't tell their best friends in their everyday civilian lives respectively.

At age sixteen they had sinned for the first time. She had lost her virginity in one of Paris most elite of elite five star hotels. She didn't dare question how he was able to afford such a place but quite frankly, she could care less. Most girls were a bundle of nerves around their boyfriends but she didn't know what he looked like unmasked, not even his name. If she knew those two things then perhaps she would be a nervous wreck.

Chat Noir told her that he had reserved a room and to come in through the window, she loved that he respected her wishes of personal space with their whole secret identity ordeal. He had been there waiting for her, and for whatever reason, he humored her by wearing a nice tux over his leather clad body.

He was clearly trying to set the mood and she adored that. Over time she grew to love his stupid puns that were at times silly and other times just plain tacky. They say that love makes you do stupid things and apparently it also blinds you to all the imperfections as well. She was beyond love struck and blinded to his charms.

Since their suits were skin tight and impossible to remove, they had to turn off all the lights. It was a shame that she would be doing something as intimate as this in such a nice hotel and not get to enjoy the décor. She could never afford such a place with the small allowance she received by working at her parents bakery. Chat Noir had suggested that they only dim the light and wear masks made out of cloth material and as much as she thought his idea was sweet, she wanted to feel all of him. She wanted their lips to crash, noses colliding, and eyelashes brushing against each other's cheeks. She didn't want another obstacle to hinder this experience, an experience that she has a feeling won't be their first and last.

As soon as the lights came off, they both felt a small gust of wind fly past their heads, knowing all too well that their kwamis ran off somewhere to hide, knowing all too well what their two hormonal driven teenage partners were up to. That night was the first time she had ever felt his scars, every reminder of their innocence lost before this very moment. They were forced to grow up fast in a very cruel and unforgiving world.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Marinette remembers the first time she touched his ungloved callous hands, they were soft yet rough, firm, and much larger than hers. Marinette remembers how desperate and hungry they had both been for that next level of intimacy. Marinette remembers that night as being the night that her crush for that sweet and perfectly perfect in every single way male model Adrien Agreste had died completely.

Little did she know it was that very same boy she had dreamt of only ever since she was fourteen that she had spent the night with. That very same boy that had partnered up with her as Chat Noir to stop evil and crime, that very same boy that she poured and gave her heart out to, that very same boy she had her first kiss with, that very same boy she gave her virginity to.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Sunken eyes and love bites throughout her body. That's what he had given her. "I'm gonna kill that Kitty" she muttered under her breath as she made her way up the stairs of her school. Entering the main hall and making her way to her classroom, she noticed Adrien also sporting a scarf, from her peripheral vision. It was that same infamous blue scarf that she had made for him but he had thought it was a gift from his jerk of a father. Back then, she admits that it did hurt her to know that he didn't know that it was a gift from her, that maybe somehow that insignificant little piece of fabric could have been her ticket to a life with him, by his side as his one and only girlfriend. Marinette was happy though, his father may not have cared very much for him but at least Adrien thought that he did to some degree, if only by a little.

"Bro, I know it's cold outside and all but why are you wearing two scarves?" Marinette heard Nino, Adrien's best friend asking him and playfully trying to pick at his neck.

She watched as Adrien gracefully dodged his grabby hands and shrugged it off, not feeling like replying back and explaining himself.

Marinette lost sight of them and their conversation as she entered her class, the bell had yet to ring but for once she was early to class no thanks to Chat. Her knees were scrapped from the gravel of some roofs, her elbows indented with the marks of where tiny rocks were once glued onto her skin thanks to sweat, her back was still red and uncomfortable from the ground, and her inner thighs still seared in want and in pain for him.

Alya, her best friend was absent for once saying she had to go to Lyon with her mother for an international food convention. She had been gone for three days and already Marinette missed her dearly, desperately needing someone to distract her of the way that Chat left her always yearning for him and his touch. Crossing her legs, she adjusted herself in her seat and put down her notebook and tablet onto her desk as the bell rung.

She knew she could always contact Chat through her miraculous but she refused to give in to her desires just yet. Marinette snapped out of her thoughts as spun gold encased her vision watching as Adrien sat down with Nino by his side. She noticed that he had a hickey on his neck when he adjusted both of his scarves. Was that what he was trying to hide? She wasn't surprised by this. He was a model and was always surrounded by girls and women alike. He wasn't the young boy she once fell in love with, he was now a man with his own independence and will.

Adrien's golden blonde hair and emerald green eyes reminded her so much of her Kitty. The want was getting stronger as she excused herself as soon as the lunch bell rung. She had sent her Kitty a message to meet her in a custodial room in the old abandon art complex of the school. She knew that no one would find them there, after all the place had broken lights and scattered glass that worked in her favor.

"You never call when we're in school, My Lady" his deep breathy voice whispered, playfully teasing her as his glowing green eyes stared deeply into her own sea of light sapphire blue.

"Shut up" she whispered back, they were completely alone but old habits die hard. Ladybug crashed her lips onto Chat's surprising him, making him moan as her tongue begged for entrance. She loved it when he moaned as his clawed hands found their way to her waist. Her lips traveled throughout his face, nibbling on his lips, his ears, his jaw and trailing down to his neck. Chat's pulse quickened as her experienced tongue licked healing bite marks and creating new ones. He was thankful that he was smart enough to bring two scarves that day.

"S-S-Stop" he pleaded, not wanting to get carried away in a broom closet.

"I want you"

"I need you'

She chanted those two dangerous sentences to him over and over again slowly unwinding his will and causing him to bend to hers.

He wanted to be witty and sarcastic and say something but all that came out of his throat was a raw low growl. She would be the death of him.

"Tikki, spots off!"

"Plagg, claws in!"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

About three weeks had passed since they've last had sex and never in her young seventeen years of living had she ever felt incredibly sensitive to everything.

Marinette's chest felt softer and everything made her nauseous. She was constantly fatigued and figured it was just the stress of balancing school and work plus being a super hero. She was also suddenly craving things she normally didn't eat like her parents sweets, running a bakery made her avert those types of things especially with her kwami Tikki keeping her on a strict no sweets diet.

Alya had come back from Lyon late last night and she was incredibly happy to have her best friend back. Marinette felt bad but she was looking forward to Alya's mom Marlena's five star onion soup. Her thoughts were getting out of control with food.

"Hey girl! Miss me? So, what were you up to while I was gone?" Alya waved her hand and greeted Marinette as she sat down next to her.

'Oh, nothing much. Just sex, school, work, homework, and keeping Paris safe. You know, the usual' her mind rambled on but she could never tell her best friend that, especially not the first thing on her list.

"Of course I've missed you! I've just been busy with school and the bakery" she told Alya, smiling.

"Where's Mr. Model?" Alya asked, noticing that Adrien wasn't there yet.

Marinette's smile slightly faltered, she really wished that Alya would drop it already. She was no longer interested in Adrien and wasn't planning on ever getting that crazy obsessed with a boy ever again. Shrugging, she looked at the clock on the wall, they still had a good five minutes before class started, he was probably in the hall with Nino like usual.

"Yo, Alya! Babe! I've missed you!" Nino yelled across the room as he entered alone. "Hey, Marinette!" He greeted her as he kissed Alya on the cheek.

Marinette smiled at him and frowned when she smelled something foul. Nino was holding a brown paper bag filled with something that smelled like it had died weeks ago. Clasping her hands onto her mouth, Marinette dashed out as Adrien entered into the classroom.

Staring at her exiting body, he frowned, concerned for his fellow classmate's wellbeing.

"Is everything okay?" Adrien asked Alya and Nino.

Nino shrugged, "Don't know, dude"

"Marinette doesn't usually get sick" Alya was worried.

Slamming the door open to the restroom, Marinette slid down the floor of the opened stall onto her knees as she vomited into the toilet bowl.

What was wrong with her? What was going on?

Marinette flushed the toilet and cried, hugging the toilet she was overcome with such strong emotions. Emotions she's never felt this intensely before.

She was fatigued.

She was constantly hungry and craving weird things.

She was sensitive to things, especially her breasts.

She was nauseous all the time.

She knew exactly what this was, who to blame for these sudden symptoms.

She had missed her period.

Marinette calmed down and sighed, knowing exactly where she had to go.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Done! To be continued!

I don't really have much else to say other than Nino and Alya are an established couple and that I wish that Nino had a last name. /Cry.

Also I made their school Françoise Dupont into a Lycée/High School rather than a Collège/Middle School because they're older.

Remember to R&R! Plz & Thankies! :]

I don't own Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Adrien Agreste, Alya and Marlena Cesaire, or Nino and all other future characters used in this fic.

Miraculous Ladybug is owned by Thomas Astruc/Zagtoon/etc.

I just own this idea/plot/story/whatever you want to call it~ lol :P


	2. La Passion

AN: Thank you so very much to those who review! It means so, so, so, incredibly much to me. Just like any Author on this site, it's exciting to read your feedback and a great motivator to always continue on!

Again like I've mentioned, this story will never change ratings but THE SIN IS REAL. By that, I mean it's treading on dangerous waters. LOL. Or should I say, MWAHAHAHAHA instead?

Anyways, happy reading~

La Passion

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Positive.

The stupid little piece of plastic in her hand read. She had used it not even five minutes ago and already it was spelling out her impending doom.

Marinette threw away the fifth pregnancy test she had used in her small waste basket. Sitting on top of her fuzzy light pink toilet seat cover, she lifted up her grey tank top and examined her toned abdomen.

Nothing but plains of slight muscles and a few healed scars from her constant battles over the years. Nothing to indicate that something was growing inside of her.

Fear was not a word in her vocabulary.

She had been Ladybug for five years and all that time accumulated into what she called her, 'Ladybug strength'

Fear of telling her parents.

Fear of telling her best friend Alya.

Fear of the whole school finding out, especially Chloe who would probably not let her hear the end of it ever.

All these things, she did not fear.

What she feared was telling her Kitty.

She knew that he had money, she knew that if she ever chickened out and decided to give him the child that he would be financially stable. She knew that even if he didn't want the baby that he would still help support her in some way, of course she wasn't looking for money, but just some guidance. And if everything that had made her fall in love with him these past five years had turned out to be a scam then she would gladly kick Hawkmoth's ass and then his and then some and raise the child alone without his help and disappear from his life altogether.

She knew she would not be Ladybug forever and eventually she would have to reveal her civilian identity to him if he planned on becoming a proper father and family with her but today was not the day for those types of thoughts.

Tikki's small hand patted the top of Marinette's hand, giving her a comforting small smile as she then flew to Marinette's stomach and placed her hand there. "I sense life in you. The little one is about five weeks old" she softly spoke.

The weeks. The mention of the age. That had done it for Marinette as hot tears welled up in her eyes and cascaded down her face. She clasped her hands on her mouth to silence her cries not wanting her parents to find out just yet. Tikki frowned, not knowing how to comfort her during this very emotional time in the young teen's life.

Marinette fell asleep in her grey tank top and bubblegum pink boy shorts. Tikki had managed to calm her down and made sure she was comfortable in her bed before flying to the latch of the room's window closest to her desk and flying out needing to visit someone in urgency.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"No! You're kidding! Right!" a voice boomed with laughter.

"I'm being serious here, Plagg!" Tikki fumed at her fellow kwami, the little black cat tumbled in circles in the air as he laughed.

"How can I not? This is amusing! None of our other masters had ever landed in a predicament like this. Fell in love? Sure! Hated each other guts? Yep, that too! But pregnancy?"

"And were teenagers? No! This is the youngest they've ever been, Plagg!"

"So why are you freaking out and telling me this for? It's their problem to work over, not ours" Plagg sobered up and became serious.

"Not our problem? This is every bit our problem! We're the ones who transform them, we're the ones that told them to hide their secret identities from each other!"

"No, _you're_ the one who said that, I never agreed to it because I don't care if they ever find out. I've never cared if one of our users revealed themselves because we can't be summoned unless the ones we chose are of strong will and heart. Who they choose to tell or not to - they've all been good judgement of characters. All this is amusing to me so let me have that at least, please"

"You're unbelievable. Aren't you worried if they separate?" Tikki asked with a whisper in her tone.

Plagg's cat eyes caught this second of uncertainty and flew to her, putting his forehead against hers, "If you mean, _that,_ then yes I'm worried. I'm scared of what will become of us but nothing has happened yet so don't worry so much about it"

Tikki sighed, closing her eyes, "I can't," she tells him, "It's always been me. I'm always the one to choose the heroine. I'm the good luck and you can't choose the chosen one because you're the bad luck. Yin and Yang are nothing without each other, without you, I'm nothing and without me, you're nothing"

Plagg took her hands in his and kissed them, a serious determination burning in his green eyes, "I promise it'll never come to _that_. I promise you that, Tikki"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Marinette! Dinner's ready!"

"Honey? Are you coming down? Sweetheart?"

Marinette awoke groggy with disheveled hair as she heard her mom call her for dinner. Her mind felt refreshed and at ease but her stomach had something else in mind as she felt it doing flips, rushing to the bathroom again, she dry heaved into the toilet bowl not having enough to vomit.

She barely had anything to eat but everything made her sick. Her heighten sense of smell didn't help either. Flushing the toilet, she washed her hands and made her way downstairs.

Sabine and Tom - her parents were already sitting at their small counter table, the metal and white stool waiting for her as she sat down and noticed that tonight's meal was zhajiangmian, steamed rice, peking duck with hot green tea. She loved it whenever her mom would make chinese dishes that were impossible to find in France and if they were found, it just wasn't the same.

Her mom's cooking was Marinette's comfort. It's what made her feel like a child and at this moment, she didn't want that feeling to go away just yet. She knew that eventually she'd need to grow up even more and tell her parents her tiny little secret that wasn't tiny at all or at least in the coming weeks it wouldn't be.

Marinette took her chopsticks and dug into her thick wheat noodles with grounded pork and salty soybean paste with much joy as her shoulders danced and she absentmindedly started to sway her head side to side as she munched and chewed her food.

Sabine lovingly laughed at her daughter whose enthusiasm never failed to bring a smile to her face. Shaking her head at Marinette's silly antics as they ate together as a family with light conversations about their day.

With a belly full of food, Marinette made her way upstairs again to her room. She was thankful that she was feeling good. Her heart was happy, her brain was content and calm, but her body and hormones were on fire. She felt partially mentally exhausted from her constantly shifting emotions but she knew this was all normal and a part of this new change in her body and the next chapter of her young life.

Something was missing though.

She needed her Kitty's touch.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Marinette doesn't think she'll ever stop craving his touch. Those crafty hands that set her skin ablaze. Those slender fingers that weaved into every crevice of her being. Those lips made of sin that had claimed her as his own time and time again. Those piercing green eyes that only hungered for her everything. Those eyes that watched her unravel beneath him as they watched her back arch and ungloved hands claw and grip the bedsheets tightly. It was dark with only the moon's light aiding to illuminate their silhouettes in the hotel's grand bedroom.

He again had reserved a room last minute, thankful and so glad that due to his civilian identity's last name, influence and power, he could get just about anything he wanted in an instant without hesitation. The rich respected each other enough for the right price; to not question why a young man such as himself would want to rent a room for the night for himself. The tabloids could say all they wanted but it wasn't like they had proof of him taking up a prostitute or fellow model.

Adrien Agreste wasn't cheap like that.

He'd never stoop that low.

In all honestly, his Lady had caught him by surprise. He was in his room, exercising and doing a couple of pushups before heading to bed when he got a signal from Plagg. She had asked him for a meet up, somewhere where they could 'talk' and he already knew what that meant. Plagg had been annoyed with having to rely the message to Adrien and leaving the nice comfort of their room. Making a quick call to reserve the room, Plagg's usual whines had gone on deaf ears as Adrien transformed making his way to her.

His Lady deserved only the finest things in life and if he could offer her every single diamond in the world, he would. He knew his Lady wasn't materialistic like that and her heart was pure like a maiden's though her body was not. He had made it that way. The most he could do was offer her a warm comfortable bed in a nice room instead of rooftops, cold hard steel, and gravel.

Chat Noir or more Adrien was pretty sure that she knew he had money but never once questioned the how and the why. He seriously loved that about her and it made him all the more starved for her real identity. He hungered for the unattainable, so close yet so very far from his grasp.

He couldn't offer her a wedding ring nor the plea to elope with her because they didn't know who the person behind the mask was. He respected and loved her too much to ruin what they had, this unbreakable bond and immeasurable trust for one another.

 _"Ahhh!"_ her sweet moans filled his ears as they danced in this primal rhythm of love and affection. Her hands desperately seeking his arms and shoulders to anchor her down as her chest rose and rose. Beads of sweat from his own hair slowly dripped down onto her body, traveling down her chest. Bending down, he made a trail with his hot tongue on her skin, trying to lick the salty liquid off of her.

" _I love you"_

 _"I… love… you"_

 _"I LOVE YOU!"_

Came her chants, loud and vocal, breathy and intense.

Adrien Agreste loved this girl.

Adrien Agreste the famed model that represented young Paris.

Adrien Agreste the son of world renowned fashion designer Gabriel Agreste.

Adrien Agreste the so called 'perfect' role model and student.

Adrien Agreste the young man who wasn't as innocent as everyone thought.

Adrien Agreste the 'sidekick' Chat Noir hero to Ladybug's heroine.

Adrien Agreste loved this girl.

No title, no wealth, no reputation to uphold could ever waver his unwavering heart that held so much love for one very special masked girl. As desperate as he was to know her secret identity, to look into those eyes of the girl that made his heart flutter and not be hidden by the darkness of night every time he had her - he respected her wishes. Sometimes it was hard to, it was really, really, incredibly hard to respect her wishes but he lost all trace of logical thinking, all will of his own when he was around her.

His Lady was glowing and it wasn't just the slight moon that helped illuminate the dark room. There was something different about her and he couldn't tell exactly what but she was ethereal.

"More" she begged.

"C-Chat, M-MORE" her voice gaining volume.

What kind of man would he be if he ever denied his Lady what she wanted?

He silenced her cries of want with a rough sloppy kiss, his hand finding hers that was clawing at his chest and intertwining their fingers together, holding their hands together above her head on the pillow. His other hand, with his palm pressed against the soft mattress, was holding his weight above her while her free hand explored his body.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Do you have a cat?" Noémie, his friend and usual make-up artist asked while applying concealer on his neck.

"Excuse me?" Adrien asked, slightly titling his head to make eye contact with her as he tried remaining perfectly still in the chair.

"Hiding your hickeys from your father is one thing but a pet?" she raised an eyebrow, "I saw the claw marks on your back when you were changing your belt. Your shirt lifted up a bit" she told him as Adrien smirked.

"It's not really a pet but more of a sweet tiny lady bug" he answered her question vaguely as she smiled, slightly confused but still shaking her head at the young mischievous model.

"Be careful. Insects are dangerous, I bet you've been scratching" she warned, unsure whether she should wink and playfully tease him like usual or genuinely be worried about him.

Adrien shook his head, "Oh, not this one. She's good luck, don't worry. Sure a little rough around the edges but very, very affectionate"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Done! To be continued.

What were Plagg and Tikki talking about? What is the _that?_

Will Ladybug ever tell Chat Noir about the pregnancy?

Noémie is just someone I created for the sole purpose of that little interaction. Giving Adrien someone he can actually talk to, an older but still young friend figure while he's working at a photoshoot. At the end she's unsure whether Adrien is referring to a girl or an actual bug. If that was confusing to anyone.

Favs/Alerts/and Reviews are greatly appreciated! Especially reviews, I love getting your feedback, no matter how big or small it may be!

So ya know the drill! Tell me what ya think! ;D

Remember to R&R! Plz & Thankies! :]


	3. La Tristesse

AN: Longest chapter thus far! Also thank you again to those leaving reviews! They mean so much to me! I do appreciate the follows and favorites but reading your thoughts/feedback always makes my day.

A bit of a warning for those of you who have yet to see the MLB Origins/finale episodes – I incorporated a tiny itsy bitsy canon element towards the end from it but not enough to be a shocker.

Also this is where things go downhill as the story goes.

You'll see.

Listen to all the sad music in the world. LOL.

Happy reading~

La Tristesse

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Vroom!"

"Vroom!"

"Vroom!"

"Beep! Beep!"

Marinette softly made car noises as she played with a small plastic car on her ever growing stomach. She noticed that she had gained some weight but not enough where it was super visible and obvious.

Over time she grew fonder of her little one as Tikki would keep her in check with how the baby was doing. She peacefully sighed, enjoying the quiet Sunday afternoon alone in her room. Her parents were out shopping for more flour, sugar, eggs, and other supplies needed in the bakery. Marinette was free to lounge around in just her neon green panties and a black lacy bra.

Part of her was missing her Kitty but she had given him the night off telling him that she would patrol alone. She didn't know much about his personal civilian life but he must be a hard worker. The droopy panda look suited him but he kept yawning during their recent patrols.

She decided he needed the reward of a good night's rest even though she knew he would probably break his promise of sleep. They had been searching for an escaped akuma for a good two weeks. The only leads they got was that she was a burglar, a total kleptomaniac skilled in the arts of stealth and hiding from authority.

Marinette felt a light breeze as Tikki flew up; tilting her head on her propped pillows, she silently questioned Tikki knowing that all too familiar expression on the little kwami's face: a message was coming through from Chat.

"What is it, Tikki?"

"Chat wants to meet right now. He said to meet him at the Palais"

Marinette shot out of bed, "The Palais? But that's a public place, Tikki!"

"He says he knows that and in order to respect your wishes, he'll be wearing a grey long sleeved dress shirt, black vest with a green tie, dark jeans, dress shoes and a black masquerade mask"

Marinette frowned, falling back into bed. She was not very keen on this idea. "We'll draw too much attention, especially in masks!" her throat felt like it was tightening, closing in on her, her hands beginning to get clammy, and her heart rate sped up.

Tikki hovered in front of Marinette's face, her small hands placed on her nose as she leaned down and kissed it. "Shh, easy. He says to please trust him. I know that part of your anxiety is due to your heighten hormones. Everything is going to be okay, Marinette"

Marinette closed her eyes and took in a deep breath, slowly nodding and getting up heading to her closet. Her Kitty wanted to meet at the Palais Royal Gardens of all places and although it was one of her favorite gardens in all of Paris, she just didn't know how they wouldn't stand out in such a grand place.

"This better be important" she muttered to herself, oblivious to the little sneaky smirk on her kwami's face. Tikki found this amusing.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Marinette wanted to die.

Her legs felt weak. Her hands shaky. And her nerves were in a jumbled mess.

She really didn't like the idea of meeting without the power of their kwamis. Her mind kept going back and forth from caution to curiosity. On one hand, she had already given her Kitty both her body _and_ heart so what was the point of keeping their secret identities anymore? She threw caution to the wind years ago! And then on the other hand she desperately wanted to know who her mysterious lover is, after all she was carrying his child now.

Child.

Marinette sighed, that's right, she needed to tell him about that soon. As a Cheng woman, she knew her pregnancy wouldn't be as obvious as most because all the women on her mom's side were all petite women at her age but then again she's the first to be pregnant at seventeen. At least her mother had the decency of turning eighteen first.

"Are you ready?" Tikki asked from inside Marinette's new handbag.

Snapping out of her constant racing thoughts, she nodded to the little kwami and patted off the imaginary dust on her red pinafore dress. She decided to wear a white long sleeved lacy chiffon blouse, a red pinafore dress with black tights, black and white mary-jane pumps, and her hair in two buns with heart shaped red rhinestone hair clips.

"Marinette, your mask!" Tikki reminded the nervous girl, pointing to her eyes.

"Oh, right! Thanks, Tikki!" Marinette thanked her companion and quickly searched for the red and black polka dotted masquerade mask in her handbag. She felt so naked without the pink one she had personally made, it was like her security blanket but she opted for a white Chanel tote bag instead wanting to match her outfit's colors.

In a way, this new bag was almost like a second security blanket as she had received it as a birthday present just recently from her parents. She knew that they couldn't afford such luxuries but one look into her father's eyes and her mother's wide smile made her grateful for them. Her parents loved to see her happy and to see them happy was more than she could ever ask for.

With wobbly legs, not the kind she was accustomed to, Marinette made her way to the gardens of the Palais right in the center. Raising an eyebrow, she felt confused. It was a beautiful breezy Sunday afternoon and no one was even here. The Palais was usually a very busy place, _especially_ the gardens.

"A-A-Are you sure he said the Palais, Tikki?" Marinette asked, feeling faint as the panic rose in her throat again.

Before Tikki could reply and comfort her, Marinette felt a pair of soft lips on her bare neck. Eyes turning wide under her mask as goosebumps slowly rose on her arms as she turned stiff.

"The gods have truly blessed me with your gorgeous existence, _my_ Lady" a husky voice feathered lightly against her skin.

Marinette immediately calmed down as she tilted her neck for him as he snaked his arms against her waist. She fell slightly back into his toned chest and moaned, closing her eyes and forgetting where they were.

They stayed content in that perfect moment for a few minutes. He made sure not to leave any love bites on her despite fighting a great urge to. She was glowing and radiant and he had never seen her outside of their costumes powered by their kwamis.

Her hair in twin buns instead of in her regular ponytails had him soaring over the moon. Not to mention her fashion sense, being born into the fashion world, he hated to admit that he knew far too much about the industry. His Lady is kind, good hearted, humble, and beautiful beyond compare and apparently a very stylish fashionista.

Adrien was taken away from his thoughts as he felt his Lady take his ungloved hands into hers on her waist. It always felt good to touch her, to fully feel her skin with his without the restriction of leather clawed gloves. She raised his hands a bit higher on her body, sitting just slightly above her belly button.

"My Lady?" he softly asked as she hummed and leaned further back into him.

Marinette couldn't begin to describe just exactly how she felt in that very moment. She was only eight weeks pregnant and although there were no kicks quite yet, she reveled in the moment of having both of her loves with her in that moment. The one slowly growing inside of her and the man she was hopelessly, madly in love with.

Ladybug tilted her neck that was resting on Chat's shoulder, tiptoeing to gain an inch she marveled for a moment at the face of her masked lover. Unlike their magical costumes that couldn't be removed, she could easily take this one off of him. Biting her inner cheek, she stopped herself from having such thoughts and quickly kissed him on the cheek.

"So, why did you ask me out here? And why is there no one around?" Ladybug asked her Kitty, stepping away from him and turning around to face him. She asked partially due to wanting to know and the other to distract her nagging in-heat mind.

Chat Noir sheepishly chuckled, running a hand through his unruly messy golden sun-kissed hair.

"Well… You see.." he started.

Without noticing it herself, Ladybug stepped closer to him wanting to hear his reason for calling her to such a public place - during the daytime no less.

"Well?" she urged as his Adam's apple bobbed, gulping, "Ihavethissuperannoyingcousinstayingwithmeforanextendedamountoftimeand I don't know when I'll get to see you on joint patrols" he finished.

She caught the last bit but from the rest she only heard the word "cousin" in all his jargon.

"Um, what?"

"I have this super annoying cousin staying with me for an extended amount of time and I don't know when I'll get to see you on joint patrols" he frowned at the last part, he knew sacrifices had to be made while he had guests over but this was the hardest thing for him to give up.

She nodded her head, understanding the situation as he continued on.

"He's perfectly perfect in every sense of the word but he's as exciting as watching paint dry on a wall. My father constantly pesters me to be more like Felix but I can't, I'm fun, dammit!" Chat complained as he paced around, continuing on with his rant "My father is constantly talking about Felix and praising him. Sometimes I'm tempted to suggest to him that if Felix is _so_ perfect then maybe he should just marry him! I can't say adopt because then he'll _really_ consider it. I needed to escape that hell hole. _I_ needed to see you. You're the _only_ sane thing that makes sense in my life. I'm really sorry for inconveniencing you, I made arrangements this morning to have this place private for just us for at least an hour"

Marinette was about to tease him about this cousin of his named 'Felix', but she couldn't as no words came out of her mouth. He had turned her speechless. While appreciating a nice hotel bed from time to time compared to the cold soot and gravel of Paris roofs, which was really more than enough for her but for him to block out an entire building for her?

Adrien was transfixed on his Lady's stare, waiting for her to get annoyed with him or to playfully smack him but it never came as he readied himself with closing his masked eyes. Instead he felt her soft lips on his as her teeth lightly grazed over his lips, pulling them apart, begging for a deeper kiss. He happily obliged as his tongue clashed with hers, the intensity of their budding heat causing her to take a step back.

" _More!_ " she moaned.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

One second she was crying and blubbering loudly that Alya couldn't hear and had to put the French subtitles on their movies whenever they'd hang out after school.

The other second she was ridiculously upset at her parents for not having cookies or sugary sweets and she couldn't tell them why it upset her so much despite their confused expressions.

Then the next second she was bouncing up and down in joy and laughing at every little thing, finding amusement in things she normally didn't find that humorous like her fellow classmate and Alya's boyfriend Nino's lame jokes and hardly believable outrageous stories.

And right now Marinette was drooling over Adrien.

As Ladybug, Marinette had her Kitty – her boyfriend, but as Marinette she was 'single'

As her emotions continued to take her over and under and spiral this way and that way in an endless roller coaster, at nine weeks pregnant, she didn't care who it was, hell she'd even take Nino if Alya wasn't crazy scary when mad.

Marinette's sex drive was intensified and at this moment, all those fantasies and dreams she had at fourteen about the young tall blonde model had resurfaced from some deep dark crevice of her long forgotten memories in her heart.

Marinette sat on a bench waiting for her turn to dunk a basketball into the hoop as both females and males participated in coed activities. The girls were just dunking balls and the boys were actually playing basketball.

She crossed her legs again, biting her bottom lip and pretended to be focused on the game between Adrien and Nino passing the ball between each other but she was really just staring at Adrien. The way his shirt rose every time he jumped, aiming for the hoop, and the way his loose baggy shorts desperately clung onto his waist. She wanted to desperately cling on to his body minus the intrusion of clothes.

Her eyes traveled further down south, her eyes were glued onto the one thing she shouldn't be thinking about. Just one tiny sentence, more of phrase really - that's all it would take to have Tikki transform her so that she could send her Kitty a message or just ask Tikki to send him one.

That's all it would take for her needs to be satisfied. To sneak out of the class with the silly excuse of needing to use the restroom and go into that empty building. To take her Kitty by surprise and jump him.

She would jump just about anyone at this moment no thanks to her heighten emotions and strong sex drive which she read varied in every female and was unfortunately one of those that felt that enough was never going to be enough.

Marinette sighed dreamily as she settled for replaying a fond memory in her head. The coach - the fencing instructor Mr. D'argencourt blew his whistle as the teams switched, Adrien decided to stay on the court with Nino as Alya made her way back to Marinette. She passed Alya a water bottle and hand towel, going back to her memories with a big smile plastered on her face.

Alya thanked her and noticed Marinette's unfocused eyes and goofy smile stuck on her face. She followed the direction of her best friend's unfocused glazed over eyes and found Adrien at the end of it. Grinning, she knew that her gut feeling was right all these years. Marinette may have told her time and time again that she no longer had a crush on Adrien Agreste but she never bought into it.

"I'm sure Adrien's clothes will catch on fire with the intensity of that stare" Alya teased as she watched Marinette snap out of her daze with wide eyes.

"Alya! W-W-What s-stare?! I wasn't staring at anyone! Certainly not A-Adrien!" Marinette stuttered, bouncing in her seat like a ticking time bomb, ready to go off and fall off the bench any second.

"Giiiiirl, please. I knew that you still had feelings for him. I don't blame you, he's not a little boy anymore, Mari. Just look at that body" Alya's voice dropped, teasingly trying to sound seductive.

Marinette rolled her eyes, "He probably has a secret girlfriend"

"Who, you?" Alya stuck her tongue out at her with a playful wink.

Marinette's face flushed, just the thought of Adrien and her, doing the things she's been doing with her Kitty. Especially ending up pregnant by him.

Her fourteen year old heart soared but they were no longer children. She was no longer playfully growling at every front page of a magazine with Adrien's face on it. No longer getting excited over every single full spread article with interviews he's done. No longer rummaging through his trash and trying to find things he's touched. No longer accidentally entering the boys restroom every time she tried confessing her 'love'

She just wasn't into him anymore.

"So… Who's winning?" Marinette asked, hoping to switch gears and directed the conversion to something not involving herself.

Alya checked the scoreboard and frowned, "Well it's definitely not Nino's team that's for sure"

"Oh" Marinette replied, cringing a second later as Kim stole the ball right out of Max's hands and dunked for his own team, the one opposing Nino's.

A moment of silence passed as Alya continued to cheer and yell words of encouragement to her boyfriend and his fellow teammates.

Marinette was about to start daydreaming again when the teacher, Mr. D'argencourt blew his whistle signaling a break time.

"Hey Mari, go give the guys a drink!" Alya shook her by the shoulders and shoved two water bottles into her hands and lightly pushed her off the bench causing her to jump and start walking into the guys' general direction.

Nino was signaling Alya for water as he pretended to choke himself and wheezing from not having anything to quench his thirst.

It all happened suddenly as Marinette found herself in the middle of the court.

Quickly handing Nino one water bottle, he thanked her as she turned to face Adrien and gulped. This was the first time in a long time that she's been anywhere near touching distance to him. She tried to not think too much about it, after all it was her stupid overly hormonal brain making her feel this way about a boy she had all but lost interest in years ago.

"H-H-Here y-you g-go, Adrien" she stuttered and mentally wanting to kick herself for it as she held out her hand with the water bottle to him.

Wiping his sweat drenched face with a face towel that he had on his shoulders, green eyes met blue as he reached to take the bottle from her hand.

"Thanks," he started and paused, his body felt jolted by electricity as he made skin contact with her. Briefly staring down at their touching hands, he felt confused and quickly took the bottle and finished, "M-M-Marinette"

He stuttered.

Adrien Agreste stuttered.

For the first time in his life.

Why did he stutter?

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Marinette warmly smiled at him and turned to walk back like a robot to her seat. As she made her way back to the benches, Mr. D'argencourt blew his whistle to resume the game. The resumed game lasted a good five minutes before there was a loud bang, an explosion in the distance, the scent of smoke faintly making its way into the school's court and a small earthquake like vibration in the ground being felt.

Acting on instinct, both Marinette and Adrien made excuses to leave. Adrien yelling at Nino to stay calm and run away, Marinette telling Alya to follow after Nino to the nearest exit. Both set of friends didn't question why they both weren't coming along with them as the chaos arose in a matter of seconds.

A dark and wickedly familiar chortle filled the evacuating school and instantly they knew this was it. This was the akuma that kept escaping their grasps for far too long now.

Adrien ran off into the nearest classroom while Marinette hid under the stairs to transform.

"Plagg, claws out!"

"Tikki, spots on!"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Faint.

Iron.

Two things that lead to a massive concussion. Ladybug felt dizzy as the smell of her own iron filled blood invaded her senses as the blood dripped from her head. Ignoring the warm liquid sensation coming from her head, she knew she had to get to her partner.

Chat Noir laid unconscious on the ground.

The smoke was thick in the air but she could make out his body in the dark.

The constant chortling had her at this point, slowly going insane as this kleptomaniac femme fatale drank in all the distress and hell around them. She watched and patiently waited for Ladybug to find her but Ladybug was nowhere to be found.

Marinette extended her arms out to feel her way around the court when she noticed skin instead of where a red suited arm with black spots were supposed to be covering her entire body. Panicking, she instinctively touched her ears and felt that one earring was missing.

"Tikki!"

"Tikki!"

"Tikki!"

Marinette was hyperventilating. Her heart rate rose as she could feel every pulse and every moment of feeling light headed like the stress was going to consume her whole and drag her deep into a hole.

Without her earring, there was no Tikki and without Tikki there was no Ladybug.

Kneeling down, she frantically searched for her missing piece of magically infused jewelry and if she found Chat along the way - hey, that was an added bonus.

As she searched, she could hear coughing in the distance knowing that it was her Kitty stirring from his unconscious spell.

At this point, she could care less if he discovered her secret. Finding Tikki was her top priority.

"M-My," he roughly coughed, "L-Lady?" Chat Noir wheezed as the smoke filled his lungs. Despite having enhanced vision with his powers, the thick smog created by this particular akuma had handicapped him.

"I'm fine! Don't worry about me!" Marinette called out, coughing herself.

But Chat Noir was worried, _is_ worried. The akuma was dangerously quiet in all this mass hysteria she had created. Her stupid laugh would be sure to haunt him in his dreams for weeks to come because that's all he heard from her. Not a single peep of a word besides that distinct laugh of hers. Most akuma would try to taunt them or at least threaten them about handing over their miraculous.

Marinette felt around the bumpy ground not too far from where she previously had stood. Her slender fingers thought they had found her missing earring but when she brought it up to her eyes to see, it was just a single tab from a soda. The next piece of trash she picked up was a bottle cap. "C'mon, Ladybug strength please kick in!" She desperately chanted to herself, finally picking on something pointy.

Seeing the thing in her hands, she had found her earring. Getting up she silently celebrated. "Ah-ha! Gotcha!" She cheered and placed the earring back in place in her right ear.

Her cheer was cut short when her transformation to summon Ladybug back again was interrupted.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

A pang.

A crack.

A bloodied cry.

Marinette reverted back, back arched as a metallic wrench hit her from the back.

"You superhero types are pathetic. Do-goers such as yourselves make me laugh!" The akuma triumphantly laughed out loud.

Chat Noir felt confused and useless. He couldn't see, couldn't help out, and couldn't do anything but hear a deafening sound of flesh meeting metal.

"LADYBUG!"

"LADY!"

"MY LADY!"

He cried out, running in circles swinging his staff around in hopes of hitting this akuma. He heard the akuma speak for the first time and heard that noise that terrified him.

His Lady wasn't responding and the only thing he could see was a little distraught red glowing light zooming around the smoke.

Seconds and minutes had gone by.

That devious laughter never seeming to cease.

And if anything, the smoke seemed to get thicker.

"Marinette!" Tikki sobbed as the little red kwami floated up to Marinette's forehead.

She could sense that Marinette was still alive and breathing but something was wrong.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Another few minutes passed and the clashing of metals could be heard. Chat Noir had found their opponent and was currently in a heated battle. Staff and wrench met and met, continuously as clangs could be heard and slight sparks could be seen from the impact of each and every hit.

The akuma had managed to cut Adrien's cheek but the small stinging burn wasn't as nearly as painful as knowing that an akuma had managed to hurt _his Queen._

The head wound Marinette received earlier had already dried up but that wasn't Tikki's main concern as she carefully watched over her unconscious partner. Slowly stirring from the painful impact, Marinette coughed up blood and felt a lingering discomfort in her abdomen and lower back. Hastily rubbing her stomach, Marinette shot up from the ground. Her knees were shaky and weak like a newborn calf as her shaking hands continued the rubbing motion.

"Tikki- the b-baby, Tikki. The baby, Tikki! The baby!" Marinette cried out, her voice hoarsed from the smog. She chanted the same sentence while rubbing her stomach, silently pleading for any signs of good news.

Tikki frowned and looked down. She couldn't face Marinette and look into her eyes telling her what she probably already knew. "I'm… I'm sorry… I'm really, really sorry, Marinette" she squeaked out, barely in a whisper.

Marinette's heart stopped in that moment.

She dropped down on her knees again, still rubbing her stomach as her lips quivered and her eyes filled with fresh hot tears. With blurry vision, she ignored the on going fight in the distance, the air was thick with smoke, Tikki barely a faint glow in front of her.

"N-N-No!"

"Nonononono!"

"NO!" Marinette wailed, caressing her stomach.

Her baby was gone.

The product of her love for her Kitty, made with pure genuine love was gone.

Her little kitten was gone.

Marinette had lost her baby and it was all her fault.

The walls around her had turned dark and bleak as a thud echoed in the distance.

Her name being cried out in excruciatingly pain slow motion by two very familiar voices.

"LADYBUG!"

"MARINETTE!"

Marinette had collapsed.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Done! To be continued.

DUN. DUN. DUUUUUNNNNNNN.

As Cpt. Jack Sparrow once said, you see this? This long chapter, I will not be doing that again. LOL.

Well honestly who knows? This chapter took me a while to sort out and finish.

I know that Mr. D'argencourt is Adrien's and basically the school's fencing teacher but in one episode I saw him take the entire class to gym/P.E.

I'm not entirely familiar with French high school schedules and curriculum so I left it as a vague as possible.

Umm… so yeah, that's all I really have to say for this chapter. Like I said, this is really the breaking point of things going downhill BUT not entirely as you'll see in the near future. I decided to get it over with (Marinette's tragic and unfortunate miscarriage) than to drag it on and on into further chapters or having Chloe be the cause of it.

I also left the akuma as vague as possible because I'd rather have you guys as the readers imagine how sinister or playfully evil you want them to be. Them = if I include and write more in the future.

And before I entirely forget - I did mention Felix as Adrien's cousin. I know that most fans make him his older brother but I personally see him more as a cousin figure/type instead. Will there be a Bridgette? Who knows!

So ya know the drill! Tell me what ya think! ;D

Remember to R&R! Plz & Thankies! :]


	4. Déchiré Cœur

AN: Hey guys! Thank you so much for all the reviews and follows. I know that this chapter is long overdue.

This chapter was originally going to be much longer but I decided to split it in half. Oh~ I do love me some cliffhangers.

Gracias por el comentario en español! Puedo leer Español y puedo leer un poco de Francés también!

Thank you for the reviews! If anyone is afraid to leave reviews due to language difference - please don't be! I can fluently read Spanish and partial French! :) And hey, that's why Google translate was invented after all! LOL.

Déchiré Cœur

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Marinette laid her head against her desk, her hot puffy cheek being cooled by the wood as she blankly stared out her window.

Her face was tense from all the tears that once stained her face.

Her hair was let loose in a tangled mess.

Her lips were pale, dried, and cracked.

Her hands were rough and her body couldn't stop shaking.

Bloodshot eyes and her once shimmering sapphire eyes now devoid of any flicker of happiness.

She can't remember the last time she stopped rubbing her stomach in slow, steady circular motions.

She can't remember the last she didn't cry herself to sleep.

She can't remember the last battle she and Chat Noir fought side by side as partners; the memories too painful for her to recall.

She can't remember the last time she's seen her Kitty's smile.

She can't remember the last time she desired anything.

Marinette felt dead inside.

Tikki watched over Marinette; every day she made sure that Marinette at least ate a small meal, made sure she got dressed properly, and kept her hygiene in check.

The little kwami watched with worry and caution as anything big or small could trigger Marinette at any second but she felt like all her tears were spent.

Marinette couldn't cry anymore no matter how much she wanted.

She wanted sleep.

She wanted food.

She wanted companionship.

She wanted her baby back.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Tikki frowned as she watched Marinette in her position that she's been in for the past five hours. She knew this behavior was incredibly unhealthy and dangerous for her young partner as she slowly flew up to Marinette and made her presence known.

"M-M-Marinette," she hesitated at first, "Why don't we create something? A new design for Gabriel's 'Four Seasons Collection' competition? It'll be fun!" Tikki smiled and tried to encourage her.

Marinette groaned something that resembled a 'No' as she shook her head and continued rubbing her stomach.

Tikki sighed, she wanted to be compassionate and sympathetic but it had already been two weeks since the incident happened. Marinette's mourning and guilt made her highly vulnerable to Hawkmoth and a perfect candidate for being a very strong akuma with all the negative emotions currently coursing through her at the moment.

"Why don't we go visit Chat?" Tikki suggested.

The mention of her Kitty was too much for her to handle at that moment. Immediately Marinette hoarsely cried out, her tears stung her eyes as her body tried to quickly produce them. How could she face him? She had lied to him all this time. She never once told him about the baby and she had planned on doing so but now she couldn't.

How could she face the love of her life and tell him that she killed their child? She killed the physical proof of their love. That it was her fault for being an irresponsible _child_. She didn't deserve his light, his warmth, or any of his love and mercy.

She didn't deserve forgiveness.

She was a monster.

Marinette started to bawl, she didn't know where her new found tears were coming from but she was grateful for them.

Tikki was in a frenzy as the little kwami frantically flew around her with her little stubby hands flailing about and tried to calm Marinette down. She would take blame for this one as she tried to suggest other things that didn't involve children, Chat Noir, or anything with a romantic notion to it.

"Marinette, please don't cry. Please don't be sad anymore!" Tikki begged as she neared Marinette's face and wiped away as many droplets of hot saline tears as she possibly could.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Two weeks had passed her by.

Two weeks since she's been around anyone else besides Tikki. Her parents didn't know what was wrong with her and didn't know how to help her out. They thought it was boy troubles like most teenage girls her age.

Sabine Dupain-Cheng held her cup of morning tea and sat right at the bottom of the stairs that lead to the attic door of her daughter's room. She had been doing this for the past two weeks. Marinette's face grew pale with hollowed cheeks and eyes that were sunken in and swollen. It killed her to see her daughter this way and even more so when she'd hear her heart wrenching cries at night that'd make her rush straight to Marinette's room to comfort her back into a peaceful sleep.

Sabine was tired of the depression that took her energetic and happy daughter away from her, her bright and bubbly little girl. Marinette's kicking and screaming and restless nights had Sabine crying herself for the longing and wishing to take away her precious daughter's pain and making it her own. There was nothing harder for a mother than seeing her own child broken and in pain. It may have not been physical but emotional pain was just as devastating to see her go through.

Tom Dupain would be damned if this was due to a boy. His big strong hands that were molded from years of moving heavy sacs of sugar and flour, kneading breads and scarred from tiny burn marks, quickly clenched around a rolling pin. Twisting the rolling pin in both hands, he could feel every thin wooden strand coming off from his brute force. These two weeks with his precious only child, the apple of his eye and most of all - HIS daughter silently suffering without telling him or Sabine what was causing her so much hurt and sadness - it killed him, it really did. He felt completely and utterly useless and unable to protect his daughter from the cruel world. If he could, he'd never let her out of the bakery ever again. He'd always keep his baby girl wrapped in a safety blanket that was his arms.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Adrien was a nervous wreck.

During shoots, he'd unconsciously frown and look miserable that his long time photographer - Vincent had to keep calling cuts and give him breaks.

Adrien Agreste didn't mean to be a typical model that stops the world for his own dilemmas. He really didn't mean it but how could he not be restless when his love was gone? His one and only partner and girlfriend suddenly disappeared after that akuma attack at their school two weeks ago.

If that wasn't bad enough, his fellow classmate and friend Marinette had been absent from school for the exact same amount of time. It really worried him since that akuma created mass chaos and distress and Marinette wasn't the only student that still hadn't reported and showed up for school the very next day. Several others were hospitalized and Alya was a mess without her best friend around.

As Chat Noir he could offer a couple of words of hope and vow to do a search and rescue mission but as Adrien? What could he possibly do as a model but smile for the camera? He might've had a better chance if he were only the mayor's son. Chloe would be the least likely person to expect to help out the cause, only looking out for herself.

"You don't have any unusual…. marks on you. How's your little 'bug' been treating you?" Noémie asked as she came back from her break, setting her bag down on her make-up counter and leaning against it as she smirked at Adrien.

Adrien sighed, he didn't know how _she_ was doing. The last he saw of his Lady was a swarm of tiny little ladybugs whisking her away into thin air. He could've swore he saw a hint of pink, white, and black in her civilian clothes but he was too far from her to tell and the smoke that, that akuma created didn't help either.

Faking a smile, he nodded at his make-up artist and replied with a simple, "Tame. Just been keeping it tame"

Noémie didn't buy his whole act, spending years by his side she could easily tell when he was being genuine or faking it but the teen was still young and buried his secrets deep within him.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

A whole month had gone by and still no sign of his Lady.

Chat Noir was clumsy, unorganized, and distracted in recent akuma attacks. He didn't have the power to cleanse them and had to keep tabs on the people that he'd partially saved. It was exhausting and taking a toll on his personal life as Adrien.

As Adrien Agreste he grew restless and weary. The make-up had to be caked on heavily in order to hide sunken looking green eyes. Sure his muscles grew but so did the scars.

His friendship with Nino grew distant in a short amount of time as Nino devoted all his time to comforting an emotionally distressed Alya.

There was still no sign of Marinette and her parents wouldn't allow anyone near their daughter. They wouldn't tell anyone what was wrong with her.

Many Parisians started to notice the lack of Ladybug appearances right next to Chat Noir on the news and there were more reoccurring attacks happening with at least two or three people being akumatized per week.

Adrien was only one person. Only one teen. Only one cat. Only one hero.

He couldn't do this alone. Not anymore.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Done! To be continued.

In the English dub, they mention that Adrien's photographer's name is Vincent so I included that tidbit in there.

Don't really have much to say other than things will be getting much more interesting from here on out.

And again, please do review! Follows and Alerts tell me that you guys are at least interested in the story but reviews really let me hear out what your feedback and personal opinions are on my stories are!

Also, my other story – Toujours will be put on hiatus. I'm postponing that story until we know what Mama Agreste's real name is. Perhaps we'll learn it in Season 2? I sure hope so! Or I might just end up deleting that story idea – not entirely sure what I'll end up doing just yet with that one.

Anyways, I seriously can't wait for S2 next year! Chapter 5 of this story will come much faster!

So ya know the drill! Tell me what ya think! ;D

Remember to R&R! Plz & Thankies! :]


	5. Réunion

AN: Thank you for the reviews!

As promised, the next chapter's here faster than the previous one!

Happy reading~

Réunion

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Adrien laid on a nice patch of freshly cut grass. He didn't expect to find a roof with a small garden but it was a nice change. If only he knew of this place before when he'd have his passionate nights with his Lady.

How he'd give anything in the world to just have her in his arms again. To run his fingers through her hair. To playfully trickle his fingers down her spine and kiss every scar she has on her back. To just touch her. He wanted nothing more than her here with him. Just her smiling face would suffice.

Humming to himself, some random tune he had heard on the radio while he drove. Yes, thee Adrien Agreste actually drove himself somewhere for once. It was a long battle with his father but he won his argument by stating that he was eighteen and wanted at least this bit of freedom whenever he wasn't busy running a tight schedule. Of course he was always busy so he hardly had any time to take a leisure cruise around the city. He knew that, his dad knew that, Nathalie his dad's personal assistant knew that and thus - he hardly had time to even drive. It was a small victory even if it felt like it wasn't.

Chat Noir closed his eyes and continued to hum his tune as he took a moment to enjoy the silence. He had been patrolling since 7pm and at currently 1:30 am, there still wasn't much happening. Around 9pm-ish, he had stopped a would-be mugging from happening and then by 11:11pm he made a wish upon a star to see his girlfriend again and also helped to escort a girl home from the pub she had been drinking her sorrows away at.

It felt like it would be an easy night for once. Adrien didn't want to jinx it as he thought about that momentary relaxation. He was beyond exhausted and knew that he wasn't giving it his all when actually facing an akuma. His personal life and his secret one were melding together too close for comfort especially when he currently has a very observant and snobby cousin staying with him at the manor.

Felix was exciting as watching wet paint dry on the wall. That's how Adrien described him all the time to everyone he knew. Felix was exactly what he feared of becoming - an exact replica of his father.

Felix idolized his Uncle Gabriel and some days Adrien would have gladly traded him.

"-MORT À LA COCCINELLE ET LE CHAT NOIR!" Chat Noir caught part of someone's rant as both his cat ears and normal ears perked up. Getting up from his comfortable spot on the ground, he quickly ran to the ledge of the building to take a look. Running down the streets was what appeared to be a metalsmith wearing a dark brown leather apron with a welder's mask on. In one hand he held a hammer and in the other he had a steel ring mandrel.

Chat Noir smirked. "This'll be easy" he thought.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Wrong. It wasn't easy at all.

"Aaagh!" Chat's blood curling scream echoed throughout the chilly air. A piece of metal had impaled itself into his thigh. The night's moon illuminated his path as he stationed himself on the same roof he was on before. His blood highlighted itself against the black of his leather. The warmth rapidly turned chilled in the air.

Out of everyone that could be turned - out of everyone it just had to be a freaking metalsmith that had been turned into an akuma and as such kept throwing sharp objects and pieces of metal at Chat. He managed to dodge most of them except one that successfully had managed to impale itself into his right thigh and another that sliced right into his left shoulder blade.

Adrien was grateful for Plagg's ability to keep the pain at bay. The suit absorbed most of the shock and would keep him feeling mostly-numb for longer while his own natural adrenaline would kick in. "C'mon! Get out!" he howled as he heard a gushing sound come from the impaled piece when he moved it an inch out.

Releasing it for a second, he took a deep breath as he braced himself for the full-on extraction. "AAAAAGH!" Adrien wanted the pain to go away as he clenched his teeth and shut his eyes tight as he pulled the metal piece out as fast as possible. His clawed hands were stained in his blood as he slowly took the jammed piece invading his body out.

He felt light and weightless as his head hit the ground of the roof he was sitting at. He wasn't sure what happened after he heard the clank of metal hit the floor. He was only sure that he had lost a lot of blood and would be limping for a couple of days.

"Hang on, Chaton" a sweet voice as sweet as warm French vanilla embraced him as he felt warm hands touch his lips and cheeks. "Hang on" the voice repeated itself as Chat tried his hardest to not pass out in the middle of nowhere in the heart of the city.

Squinting his eyes, green met blue as he momentarily turned wide eyed and speechless.

"My L-L-Lady?" he hoarsely called out as she kept gently shushing him and caressing his cheeks, leaning down she softly kissed his lips and smiled. "I'm back. Thank you for protecting the city in my absence. Now sleep" she lightly tapped his nose as a small chuckle rumbled in his throat followed by a small cough.

Adrien / Chat was exhausted. He couldn't have gone on alone for any longer.

Closing his eyes, sleep took him. A sleep that he had longed for, for over a month now.

It felt like the world was at peace and right with itself.

Marinette / Ladybug had her work cut out for her.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Something didn't feel right that night as Marinette had bore her blank stare into the chilly and silent starry night. She shivered as the breeze danced around her body coming through her opened window but that wasn't what had her uneasy.

"Tikki, he needs my help"

Tikki grew accustomed to the silence that hearing Marinette speak a full sentence for once had admittedly, taken her by surprise. Tikki looked down from Marinette's bed to where she stood by the window. "H-How do you know?" she cautiously asked.

Marinette briefly closed her eyes and reopened them a second later. "I don't know how to explain it. It's just this feeling that I have. He needs me, he needs us, he needs Ladybug"

Tikki flew down near Marinette's face, her face was still puffy and red - tense and streaked with dried tears but Tikki could see the fire burning in her eyes, that determination and want to help others was back. Even if it were temporary, Tikki would take anything to get her charge out of her stuffy room.

Nodding, Tikki wordlessly transformed Marinette as she swung her yoyo and with her instincts she had found her Kitty in a matter of minutes.

Seeing him in the state he was currently in made Marinette feel incredibly guilty but she knew knowing him that he would never blame her for anything. He was sure that she had her own reasons for being gone. Marinette couldn't afford to wallow in her own pity party anymore, what had happened, happened already.

A small dark hole had been created in her heart and she knew that she'd always carry that guilt - the heavy burden of losing her unborn child but she couldn't let that affect her life anymore. She wouldn't allow it to consume her whole and make her weak enough to where Hawkmoth could easily come after her.

She had wanted to tell her Kitty about the baby but how could she now? He got physically injured because of her. She vowed that she'd never tell him about the baby, to never tell him of something that was made temporary because of her carelessness.

She wouldn't know how to handle it if Hawkmoth ever caught him in a moment of weakness. They just had to learn to move on with their lives, even if one of them didn't particularly know what that meant.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Ladybug placed Chat against the wall of the building as he slept and spent the rest of the night capturing escaped butterflies and purifying them. She fought and released as many akumas as she could for the night. The rest would have to wait and she'd have to ask Chat Noir about all of them.

Marinette's hair was disheveled and she was sporting a couple of nips and bruises of her own but nothing nearly as bad as Chat's. Swinging her way to him, she saw a flash of green light at the corner of the building covering the one she was heading for. She figured that his kwami probably took a small break to refuel as her Kitty slept against the wall of the roof.

Luckily the roof had a small garden with a patch of grass she hadn't noticed before. Landing on the rooftop, she found Chat sound asleep as the blood surrounding his wound dried up and tried to heal itself. The sun was slowly rising in the horizon which meant that in a short few hours all of Paris would be waking up or getting back from graveyard shifts to sleep.

Marinette didn't know her Kitty's civilian identity; she only knew that he was a fellow student at her high school. She would have to figure it out later as she bent down and wrapped her arm around his waist. She needed to treat his wounds and get him to her place first.

Somehow managing to slowly swing herself and his limp body to her home, it took her nearly an hour to but she had managed. Marinette let go of her transformation as she laid him gently on her cushioned bed.

Stepping down her ladder she quickly tried to find her first-aid and a scarf she had lying around as a makeshift blindfold. Returning to his side she placed the blindfold on him and signed, "I'm not sure if you can hear me but please, Chat's kwami, I beg of you to release his transformation. I need to treat his wounds before they get really infected" she begged as she and Tikki waited.

Plagg released the transformation and quickly hid as Tikki went to go chase after him. "Thank you" Marinette whispered as her Kitty's civilian form was right in front of her. He was wearing dark navy blue Armani jeans with a Gabriel original black v-neck shirt with two simple green stripes on the neck area with black Valentino high-tops.

If they didn't have such a secretive relationship, then she would've admired her boyfriend's taste in fashion.

Even in his civilian form, he still had that same messy hair that she loved so much. Did he always style his hair this way?

Shaking her thoughts away, she knew that they had all the time in the world. The day that they'd come clean with each other would come someday. She was sure of it.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Gently holding onto his shoulders, she leaned him forward into her as she took his bloodied and dirt stained shirt off, she couldn't help but to take a moment to appreciate his back muscles. They had grown so much in her absence, if she had left for any longer, she was pretty sure they would have grown too broad for her arms to hold onto.

Running her smooth lean fingers against the nasty gash he received, he momentarily winced against her ear. Marinette knew she had to lay him down on her bed but she was also worried of causing him any more discomfort to his leg wound.

Sighing, she opted for his back first. "Sorry, Chaton" she whispered her apology as she lovingly kissed his cheek and turned him around. It was no easy task but she was a pretty strong girl.

She admits that it probably wasn't the smartest way to go about cleaning a wound but a strong need to touch him, to feel his skin drew her to straddling his back. She made sure to not put much pressure on his wounded leg or to sit close to the back wound.

Splashing alcohol onto the deep cut, Chat moaned in pain as he writhed underneath her. "Shh… It's ok" she soothed his back by rubbing slow circular motions into his skin which helped to calm him back down.

She really wasn't a doctor or had any medical expertise but she knew her way around a piece of thread and a sewing needle. Marinette sanitized everything and tried her best to close the deep gash on his back. Luckily it wasn't that deep to the point where he'd need serious stitches or maybe he did, she sure as hell didn't know but she couldn't afford to just gauze it up and hope for the best. Splashing a bit more of alcohol once she was done with her sewing, she placed a gauze patch on top and some medical tape to hold everything in place.

Getting off him, she slowly turned him around and unbuckled his jeans. Biting her lip, she couldn't help but feel a bit embarrassed. If someone walked in on them, it'd look like she was practicing on her bdsm skills. With her unconscious injured hot boyfriend on her bed while being blindfolded. Emphasis on the hot part, his body felt like molten lava. All she was missing was the ropes, handcuffs, and thermometer, she was pretty sure he was running a high fever by now.

Taking care of his leg was a lot easier than his back. The wound was covered in blood and dirt. It looked a lot worse than it really was to Marinette's relief as she cleaned it up and only had to do a small patch work on it.

Keeping him only in his black boxers that had Clavin Klein in red letters on it - really? Black and red boxers? She couldn't help but crack a smile at that.

By now it was nearly 6:45am and Marinette wasn't nearly done with her nursing. The bakery would be opened in fifteen minutes as she heard her parents already scrambling about down there.

Quickly she descended down to the kitchen to get a bowl filled with water and ice and a kitchen towel. She still had a fever to break down and a cute patient that needed all of her undivided attention upstairs.

"Marinette? Sweetheart, are you up?" Sabine called from the bakery section of their home. The main entrance door to their home area was wide opened.

"Yeah, mom! Just getting something to drink!" she yelled back towards the opened entrance door and was about to head back into her room when Sabine entered.

Marinette's tone sounded different… It sounded happier. Sabine had to make sure that everything was okay as she entered the living room and rushed into the kitchen to find her daughter glowing with a brighter mood around her.

"Are you going to school today?" Sabine cautiously asked, testing out the waters.

Marinette was hoping to go today. Tikki had reasoned with her that missing more than a month of school would put her way behind on her studies but with Chat's recent akuma incident she couldn't bring herself to think of school.

"I'm still… not feeling well. I promise that I'll go tomorrow, for sure!" Marinette gave a white lie. The partial truth would have to do for now as Sabine tightly hugged her and let her go back into her room.

It looked like things were finally looking up in the Dupain-Cheng household. Sabine exhaled, letting out a breath that she didn't realize she had held. With a sigh of relief and a feeling of a weight being lifted off her shoulders - Sabine excitedly rushed back to their bakery to tell her husband Tom about the good news.

"Tom! Tom! My daughter is back. _Our_ daughter is back!"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Upstairs, Chat was still sound asleep with a small snore here and there. His breathing was deep and profound with a wince contouring his angelic face. To Marinette, her Kitty looked like a fallen angel.

She desired closeness and physical contact with him but did she even deserve it? She had abandoned him after their last akuma encounter. Biting her lip, she shook her head and tried not to think like a pessimist anymore.

Sitting at the edge of her bed, she took her bowl filled with icy cold water with the soaked kitchen towel. Straining the wet towel from excess water dripping, she began to wipe his face. Dirt and ash with small particles of metal dirtied his cheeks and forehead.

"Mmm…" Chat's throat rumbled as he titled his head to the left.

By now Marinette was biting the inside of her cheek hard. She was ready to pounce him but she wouldn't, because he was injured and what kind of girlfriend would she be if she did?

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Marinette! Honey, we'll be leaving now! Marinette?"

"Tom, I'll meet you outside. I'll go check if she's asleep"

"You worry too much, Sabine. I'm sure she'll be fine. We really need to go now"

"Okay… I guess she'll call us if anything. See you soon Marinette! Love you!"

"Don't worry, Love. I made sure to leave her a note, besides she knew this day would come eventually"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Seconds. Minutes. Hours had passed.

Marinette felt warmth radiating right next to her. Remembering the day's events, she kept her hand on her Kitty's chest for a moment longer. His muscles were strong and broad, and lack of a shirt were all enticing.

Kissing his cheek, she got up from his side to head downstairs to her living room. She knew her parents would be gone for the night. For weeks now they've been telling her about their day trip to Rouen to visit her grandmother on her dad's side. Grand-Mère Dupain wasn't in the best health and the family, especially her dad was worried about her. They had been reluctant to go and were altogether going to postpone their trip until Marinette got better but Marinette herself wouldn't allow them to do that just for her sake. She told her parents to wish Grand-Mère Dupain a speedy recovery on her behalf.

Quickly reading their note to her, she left it on the kitchen counter and grabbed a glass of water. Returning to her room with her glass of water, she took a sip and then set it down on her desk and smiled when she heard a deep voice.

"Am I at Heaven's gates or is my beautiful Lady right before my very eyes?" Chat spoke, his voice slightly quivered in pain but he tried to hide it as best as he could.

He stared down right at her as her back faced him. He was aware that he had some sort of blindfold on and was thankful that she didn't forget the eye holes.

Marinette smiled and opened a drawer where she had placed her masquerade mask. Putting it on, she turned around to show him her bright smile.

Marinette climbed up her ladder and pounced on him. She was sure that he wouldn't mind as her arms wrapped around his neck and kissed the corner of his lips.

"You're finally awake" she breathed as her boyfriend returned the affection and then groaned in pain.

Moving away from him, she put her hands up as if surrendering. "I'm sorry!" she bowed her head and fiddled with the hem of her shirt. "You need rest and look at me - here I am not being able to control myself"

Chat softly chuckled at that and lifted her chin up with a finger.

Green met blue.

Her eyes were shimmering, her lips plump, her cheeks tinted a rosy red.

She was real. She was here. She was back.

Ignoring his pain and discomfort for a moment, he lowly growled and pulled her closer to him. Chat Noir kissed her hungrily causing Marinette to moan into his mouth. Melting completely to his touch, she leaned closer and closer until she was straddling his waist on her bed.

Separating for a mere second, masked faces stared at each other with such fever - a fire that couldn't be extinguished that easily.

"I want you, My Lady. Make love to me" Chat breathlessly pleaded.

Normally she was the one taking him by surprise and asking but this time it was his turn.

Marinette was mesmerized, in a dreamlike trance where nothing else mattered but just just the two of them. She spent so long wallowing in her own pain and self suffering that she had forgotten what love like this felt like.

She was about to say yes until she snapped out of it and remembered his back and leg injuries. Marinette was about to jump off of him when Chat tightly held onto her hips.

"I'll be fine" he reassured her and then smirked, a devious thought came to mind, "Besides I'm practically already naked on your bed. I'm sorry I won't be able to do most of the work this time"

At that thought, a bright red blush pooled in Marinette's cheeks.

What a sneaky, sneaky cat he is.

"You know I never back down from a challenge _, Chaton"_ she shot him back a devious smirk of her own. Taking off her shirt, she trailed two fingers up his abdomen, "Game on"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Where have you been?" a monotone voice asked as Adrien returned limping into the main hall, the tall and heavy door echoed as it closed behind him.

Clenching his teeth, Adrien tried to ignore the constant deep throbbing from his leg and searing discomfort from his back. Looking up, he saw Felix standing at the foot of the stairs with his arms crossed over his chest and looking unamused.

"What does it matter where I've been? It's not like my own dad would notice. Thanks for asking though" Adrien replied back with a bit of sarcasm and hopped to the stairs, trying to brush right past Felix when all it took was for Felix to hold up his hand and hold onto Adrien's shoulder.

Gritting his teeth in pain, Adrien glared at Felix and tried his best to brush him off but all his nerves felt like they were on fire.

"Let me go. I need to get ready for school"

"You're already fifteen minutes late. Surely your father already knows"

"Like I give a rat's ass. I'll deal with him later" Adrien seethed.

For a brief moment Felix was taken aback by Adrien's sour attitude. As hard as it would probably be for Adrien to believe, he himself rebelled as a teenager. At twenty-three, Felix felt like he had outgrown those troublesome years and had gained a new perspective in life.

"What happened to you? Why are you limping? Uncle Gabriel will not be pleased"

"Don't worry about it. As long as I'm not shooting any shorts or underwear ads anytime soon, I'll be fine"

"Adrien, please. Tell me what happened so that I can help" Felix lightly squeezed Adrien's shoulder causing him to still. Feeling an electric shock coursing through his veins, Adrien bit his tongue to not howl in agony.

"I tripped and fell, okay! Is that what you wanted to hear?! I spent the night at Noémie's, call her if you don't believe me!" Adrien rushed his words and forcefully shoved Felix out of the way. He knew that if Felix even had the guts to call Noémie to verify his story – she would go with the flow. Save Adrien's ass now and ask questions later was their motto.

Finally, inside the private comfort of his room, Adrien quickly plopped down on his bed. He groaned but was soon being healed by the coolness of his pillows and comforter. He felt sticky and dirty, and not just because of his akuma fight.

"Next time you plan on getting injured, passing out, and then waking up only to have sex with Ladybug, please do let me know. I didn't need to hear you guys!" Plagg zoomed out of Adrien's hair complaining, normally he'd hide in Adrien's shirts but the one he chose to wear yesterday didn't have any pockets on it.

Remembering the night's events, Adrien blushed a deep red. He couldn't believe that he was bold enough to ask his girlfriend for _that_. He was content with getting his bones jumped by her from time to time but to ask her himself? Smothering his face deeper into his soft cool pillow, Adrien hummed in embarrassment.

He had gotten desperate. A month away from his Lady felt like an eternity.

"Please, Plagg. Not now" Adrien begged as he slowly got up from his bed and headed for his bathroom.

He had woken up just as the sun rose into the horizon, his beautiful Lady was clinging onto his chest as her blanket barely covered her. He knew he had to leave her but it was incredibly hard to. Everything happened so fast that it almost felt like a dream to him.

Leaving her a note on her desk, he called for Plagg and made his way home very, very slowly. The suit helped him to not feel much of the pain and to block out the booming throbbing that pounded in his head from it. Slipping once or twice on a roof ledge as he vaulted and leaped between buildings, he miraculously made it back in one piece and only a couple of minutes late to school. He could see Gorilla already waiting for him outside the mansion from the view top of the roof

Turning the knob, the hot water poured down like small soothing droplets of rain. He was now able to see just how bad his wounds were and the makeshift job that his Lady did in her attempt to nurse him back to health. His body was cleansed from both his nightly sin and incident as he finished as fast as his body would allow him to and got ready for school.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

During his Lady's absence Adrien decided to style his hair similar to Chat's. He figured that no one would suspect that he was even a superhero. A part time model and full time high schooler like himself, especially with his background could never be the real Chat Noir.

The media and paparazzi alike would have a field day if they ever found out.

Thirty minutes late to school and a sure enough lecture from either Felix, Nathalie, or his own dad were all a small price to pay after the night he's had. Felix watched him from the dining room table as he sat in there alone, newspaper in hand and sipping on a cup of pitch black coffee. Adrien couldn't help but chuckle at that, how ironic that Felix, his _beloved_ cousin would be drinking something as dark as his soul.

If Adrien hadn't grown up in such a refined lifestyle and way, he would've flipped his cousin off as he limped out the door. He wouldn't stoop that low but he did mumble a subtle "Prick" as he went down the stairs to the opened car door that Gorilla held for him.

Luckily everyone was in science when he arrived at school and that the class was on the first floor. Ms. Mendeleiev wasn't the nicest teacher at Françoise Dupont Lycée and more than unfocused students in class, she could not tolerate tardiness but she also liked to kiss up to both Chloe and Adrien. The mayor's daughter and Paris top fashion designer's son in the same room; with their social status and power, he had to admit it had its perks at times.

Unlike him, the next student who came rushing in through the doors wasn't as lucky.

"MARINETTE DUPAIN-CHENG!" Ms. Mendeleiev screeched.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Done! To be continued.

I don't have much to say other than because Marinette isn't obsessed/in love with Adrien in this fic, he as Chat Noir doesn't suspect her of really being Marinette and since Adrien had been styling his hair closer to Chat's in his civilian life while Marinette was absent from school, she doesn't suspect him of really being Adrien.

Oh~ aren't trolling plots just wonderful.

Also Adrien is grumpy towards Felix because he's in a lot of pain. Normally he'd just ignore Felix and avoid him at all times. LOL.

Please do review! Follows and Alerts tell me that you guys are at least interested in the story but reviews really let me hear out what your feedback and personal opinions on my stories are!

So ya know the drill! Tell me what ya think! ;D

Remember to R&R! Plz & Thankies! :]


	6. L'Accident

AN: Thank you so, so, so much for reviews! They continue to drive me to dish out chapters a lot sooner, since this is quite a lengthy story.

For those also reading my other current MLB story – Je Veux Être Avec Toi – it will be updated very soon as well!

I actually managed to write two whole chapters for this story, this chapter and chapter 7. I usually write one chapter at a time, edit, and then upload. Reviews are greatly appreciated and ensure that I will definitely post chap.7 a whole lot faster than normal!

Happy reading~

L'Accident

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Marin-"

"-ette!"

"Marinette!"

Tikki frantically tried to wake up Marinette and as her last straw she flew to the glass of water that Marinette had left on her desk. Dipping her stubby little hands into the cup, she flew back to Marinette and sprinkled the tiny water droplets onto her face.

The cold water on her hot body made Marinette roll out of bed clinging onto her blanket.

"Wah! I'm up! I'm up!" Marinette loudly announced and then instantly stilled.

"Ow…" she groaned as, her legs felt like jelly as she slowly tried getting up.

"Marinette… I've never been against you exploring your sexual desires but was last night really such a good idea?" Tikki sighed.

Blushing, she nodded at Tikki. Marinette wouldn't admit that she was sore from last night's activities, especially having to take the lead. Tikki shook her head and flew to Marinette's desk to retrieve her tablet that was buzzing on the table.

Quickly taking the tablet from Tikki who was struggling to hold it and fly at the same time - Marinette freaked and quickly hopped in her blanket cocoon downstairs to take a shower.

Getting dressed, brushing her teeth, making sure to lock the house - she was in a rush to run across the street to get to school that she forgot about breakfast.

"MARINETTE DUPAIN-CHENG!" Ms. Mendeleiev screeched as Marinette not so subtly made her way into the classroom and tripped over her own two feet, landing directly over Adrien's and Nino's desk.

Marinette made eye contact with Adrien, noticing his different styled hair. She couldn't help but blush as it resembled her beloved Chaton's.

"Ms. Dupain-Cheng, must I remind you exactly what time school starts?" Ms. Mendeleiev asked in an annoyed squawking voice.

"No, ma'am!" Marinette replied and quickly made her way up the step to her own desk she shared with Alya.

Alya tried hard to contain her excitement in as she bit her lower lip hard enough to keep her from squealing at the fact that her best friend was finally back.

After the humiliation and hell of science class, the bell rang to dismiss them for a short break until the next subject. That was when Alya jumped Marinette and held her in a tight bear hug.

"You're back!" Alya squealed, "Girl, you have no idea how boring it was to make fun of Chloe without you here!"

Marinette giggled at that, "Sorry for not being here to help. I had a lot going on" she kept things vague as Alya raised a brow at her.

Shaking her head, Alya smiled, "I'm sure you'll tell me whenever you're ready. That attack a month ago… it was terrifying"

Marinette's took a deep hard gulp as she tried to speak but opted with a simple forced nod. That akuma battle a month ago _was_ terrifying. It caused her, her unborn baby's life and nearly almost hers and Tikki's as well.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Two weeks had passed since the return of Ladybug.

The city knew it, the mayor knew it, the police force knew it, and for sure Hawkmoth knew it.

Marinette bathed in her Kitty's touch since her month long absence, something dark but surely not evil ignited deep within her. She felt incredibly insatiable for her boyfriend's touch. Almost every day she'd have him in a multitude of ways, he of course, didn't complain except the occasional discomfort coming from his slowly healing leg and back wounds.

Marinette during the day and hours of light when the sun was shining had returned to her usual normal clumsy bubbly self that everyone knew and loved but during night and the dark hours when the moon took hold of the sky - she was transformed into an enchantress.

She had a hold on Chat Noir so tight that he'd never forget that he was meant for only her. It was intoxicating and alluring and kept Chat Noir alert and always excited and curious as to what his Lady would pull next on him.

They tried things new to them and found other locations to get their desires out at.

Adrien never claimed that he was an expert on women or their random mood swings. He was raised to be obedient and to never question things. He was a gentleman after all.

He was smart, trained in the rich skills and art of fencing, basketball, lover of foosball, fluent in at least three different languages – a model student and general human being all around who inherited good looks and height from both his parents as a bonus gift from the Gods.

He'd never boast about his wealth or ever felt tempted to tell everyone in the world that his girlfriend was their city's most beloved heroine. That secret was for him to only know and for the city to never find out.

Adrien was a simple guy to please, he never expected much in life and felt fortunate in many aspects of his life despite the bad luck powers that he was gifted with by his kwami Plagg.

So when he noticed that something changed in his casual, relaxed, comfortable and occasionally passionate long time relationship with _his_ Lady - he didn't skip a beat, he followed along and delved right into this new shift.

A passionate and needy and sometimes inconvenient at times due to sunken in eyes, unavoidable clearly visible love bites and questionable scratches and bruises - power boost of romance new shift.

A gentleman he may be but Adrien Agreste was still a _guy_.

"Lady…bug" Chat Noir groaned as Ladybug bit his lower lip and pulled it back. She wanted to taste all of him as his moan deepened when she plunged in. Tongues fought for dominance as Ladybug desperately clung onto his leather clad chest. She leaned in closer as she crawled closer to him on the hotel bed of yet another swanky five-star luxury hotel.

"Call it off" she panted as she sat up right next to him on the mattress.

He nodded and placed the black silk blindfold over his masked green eyes. The room wasn't as dim as they'd usually keep it. Agreeing to use blindfolds to hide their secret identities, Ladybug already had her own red silk blindfold on as she watched him change back into his civilian form.

She changed back right after him and instantly pushed his entire body down onto the bed. She placed her hand on his injured leg and caressed the jean covered wound. "Stay here. I have a surprise" she winked at him.

Chat Noir gulped. For the past two weeks, they had been pretty adventurous when it came to sexual activities. Adventurous to the point they'd put the kama sutra to shame.

Chat decided to make things easier by removing everything except his boxers. Once his Lady came right out of the bathroom, wearing a red silk robe, he noticed the mischievous glint in her beautiful blue eyes.

Ladybug was well aware that she liked taking the initiative. It was rare for Chat Noir to ask if he could take the lead, she knew it was more due to him being a gentleman than being shy to. Her unquenched lust for him gave her moxie.

Sweet, shy, clumsy Marinette was gone at night.

"Ready for your surprise?" Ladybug asked with a sensual tone that was new for them.

It never failed to catch Chat Noir off guard and he loved every second of it.

He nodded with a hunger that matched hers.

"Ready _, My Lady_ " he answered in a husky tone.

A smirk played on the corners of her lips as she stood right outside the bathroom and slowly tugged the robe off.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Sweet, shy, clumsy Marinette returned in the morning.

"I'm so stupid!" she cried as she threw up all the contents of that day's breakfast. Tikki flew up to her face and frowned, "You're not stupid" Tikki said as Marientte flushed the school's restroom toilet.

"I was careless, Tikki. I was so wrapped up in trying to get back that lost time with _him_ that I didn't take responsibility for my birth control!" Marinette quickly started panicking, "I can't do this _to him_ a second time, Tikki. I… just can't! And what if I am!" she cried as she washed her hands and rinsed her mouth.

"We won't know until you take a pregnancy test or go to the doctors" Tikki simply said, she couldn't lie to Marinette and tell her to hope for the best. She needed to hear honest words.

Marinette wanted nothing more than to call up her Kitty and just embrace him without question, to have herself wrapped up in his taller self but at the same time she wanted to avoid him at all costs and to make herself invisible for as long as she possibly could until she was certain of her impending doom - yet again.

She wasn't going to blame him for this. Blame him for not using condoms and asking her if she was okay with that decision. She had been too demanding and needy in their alone time. The guilt of leaving him to fend off for himself for a whole month, the fact that he had gotten badly hurt during that time and was still wincing in pain and limping, and of course, the biggest guilt that ate at her whenever her brain wouldn't shut up - the baby and their loss.

If she was pregnant again, she would make sure to tell him this time. Some way or another, she'd decide what was the best option for this baby.

If she wasn't pregnant then she'd rejoice, go back to how things currently are but make sure she wasn't skipping out on her pill, and maybe, just maybe she'd tell him sooner or later about what really happened to her that day the akuma attacked their school.

Marinette took a deep breath, "Okay, I'll check after school" she told herself more than Tikki.

Walking out of the restroom, Marinette didn't notice that another presence was eavesdropping inside of a stall.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Chloe pushed the stall door open moments later and grinned evilly. She was texting on her phone when she heard someone come barging in to vomit. At the sound of her voice, she immediately knew it was Marinette - her goody two-shoes classmate that annoyed her to no ends. She swore that she had also heard another female accompany Marinette but didn't care too much to know who it was.

She honestly didn't think that Marinette had the metaphorical _balls_ to even have sex.

Sex to the point of getting pregnant.

Chloe didn't think that someone as disgustingly sweet and innocent as Marinette would ever dare to do those types of _naughty_ things.

Her phone suddenly seemed like the holy grail as she started to text her accomplice/best friend Sabrina and everyone in their class.

Chloe Bourgeois lived for making Marinette's life a living hell.

She didn't particularly have any kind of real motive other than it brought her a form of satisfaction. Her petty jealously of the poor baker girl might have been another factor in on it too. She didn't really care to sort out her feelings to find out which one it really was.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Marinette's hand shook as she held the little white stick in her hands. After school, she told Alya that she had some errands to run for the bakery and dashed off. Luckily Alya had texted her right after she ran away to let her know that she was busy with babysitting duties anyways.

Sometimes Marinette was grateful for Alya's little sisters.

"It's now or never, Marinette" Tikki softly reminded her as Marinette nodded and braced herself.

She looked down at the little white stick and dropped it on the floor as if it burned her.

Her whole body subconsciously made her sit down on the lid covered toilet seat as she ran a hand through her loose wavy hair.

"Well?" Tikki urged.

"P-P-Pregnant" Marinette stilled.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Done! To be continued.

Chloe, just what exactly are you planning? She's a dumb bully but definitely won't be a main factor in the entire overall plot… well… hmm… in some sense she'll get credit for something she does in the future, but… you'll just have to wait and see! Trololololol.

Adrien/Chat Noir and Marinette/Ladybug are both cinnamon rolls, too good, too pure for this world but they're also _Sin_ namon rolls. Mwahahahaha.

Does anyone even like Ms. Mendeleiev out of, like, three whole teachers they've shown on the show? Lol, I crack up whenever Rogercop makes her pick up trash – that's what ya get for being a major jerk, sucker!

Please do review! Follows and Alerts tell me that you guys are at least interested in the story but reviews really let me hear out what your feedback and personal opinions on my stories are!

If anyone is afraid to leave reviews due to language difference - please don't be! I can fluently read Spanish and partial French! :) And hey, that's why Google translate was invented after all! LOL.

So ya know the drill! Tell me what ya think! ;D


	7. Secret Révélé

AN: This chapter has been brought to you by – EXTREME IRONY.

Like I could bathe in it. This irony. Cringe. JUST GET TOGETHER ALREADY YOU TWO.

Thank you as always for the continued support and wonderful reviews~ I always get a kick out of reading them because some of you are right on the mark.

There's a short time skip in this chapter and in future chapters, there'll be even more time skips. We're slowly getting to the main plot of this fic! I'm so excited because honestly, that's the part I always come up with before anything else when writing. The juicy meat patty then comes the buns, lettuce, pickles, mustard, ketchup, and CHEESE. So. Much. Cheese.

Seeing as how I just posted a new chapter for my other current Miraculous fic - Je Veux Être Avec Toi - I decided to just update this story as well since I already had this chapter just waiting to be posted. (Probably first and last time I'll ever manage doing that. LOL)

And if you're reading both fics then Christmas came early! WHOO! You're welcomed.

Happy reading~

Secret Révélé

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Chaton…"

"Yes, my love?"

Ladybug twisted the material of her covered hands and hesitated to ask him. They were sitting on the Eiffel Tower overlooking their grand city. It was truly a beautiful sight to see and they had the best seat in the entire world.

"Would you, no… I mean… Have you ever thought of… Well…"

"Ladybug, whatever it is, you know you can ask or tell me" Chat Noir tried not to frown and worry about her next words as he took hold of both her hands and held them in his.

Ladybug softly smiled and nodded, she didn't hesitate with her question this time. "Do you want kids? In the future, I mean! Have you ever seen yourself as a father?"

She waited for his response as he took in what she had just asked and thought about it. The short silence slowly ate at her but she didn't need to wait as long as she expected when she heard him lightly chuckle.

His laugh rumbled through his entire being as he shot her a goofy smile, "With you? Of course!" Chat kissed her clothed hands and then leaned in to kiss her forehead, "I want to experience everything with you, and only you - _Marinette_ "

Ladybug's eyes widened at the mention of her real name.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

 _Beep. Beep. Beep._

Marinette groaned as both her alarm clock and tablet rang simultaneously. She fell right out of bed but the fall wasn't too drastic as she quickly got up and rubbed her stomach, "Sorry" she mumbled to the new little one growing inside of her.

"She's fine, don't worry so much" Tikki assured her, as she kept Marinette updated on the wellbeing of the baby growing inside of her.

This time around, Marinette made sure she would do things the right way.

With Tikki's ancient kwami powers, she would be able to know everything going on inside of her. She reveled in the fact that she already knew the gender - a baby girl.

"Why couldn't your good luck cure my permanent clumsiness, Tikki?" Marinette giggled as she went into her closet to find something that still fit her. At five months pregnant, it was still fairly easy for her to hide her pregnancy from her parents, she just had to wear loose fitting and baggy clothes. Every day she was thankful for inheriting her mother's genes of being petite and being able to borrow some of her mom's clothes.

School was an another completely different story for her though.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Not a day after she threw up in the restroom, the school was already abuzz with gossip.

Marinette walked in, extremely curious as to why everyone was staring at her. She heard some classmates whisper, quite loudly that maybe she was a whore that ended up getting knocked up. Meanwhile others shook their heads at her and felt sorry for her but sorry for what, she didn't know just yet.

Alya was the first of her small friend group to come running towards her in the school's court. "Is it true?" Alya asked, panting out of breath.

Without saying a word, Alya handed her, her cell phone to read the text message.

Marinette's eyes widened at the text.

 **To: (x-xxxx-xxxx-xxxx + 10+ others)**

 **From: Chloe**

 **Message: Marinette is pregnant! Talk about being the school's whore. She's been sleeping around with guys from our grade and younger. Like,** _ **ew!**_ **This girl has no shame or self-respect! She doesn't love herself! One of her many lovers eventually knocked her up! Poor AND pregnant? I almost feel sorry for her!**

"Is it true?" Alya asked again, an urgency coating her voice that was already laced with worry.

Marinette grabbed Alya's hand and took her somewhere more private. She never thought this day would come.

Inside the halls of the empty building that she'd fool around with her Kitty in, Marinette silently brought Alya into an art room, the room was littered in trash, dust, with thrown desks and racks of supplies being covered in old paints and surrounded by half used canvases.

Letting go of her best friend's hand, Marinette pinched the bridge of her nose and started to pace around.

"Where do I even begin?" she asked herself.

"Umm, from the beginning?" Alya crossed her arms, impatiently waiting.

Marinette deeply inhaled and exhaled as she found the way to start her very long explanation. "Alya… you might want to sit down for this" Marinette suggested.

Alya was growing impatient by the minute with all this mental prepping Marinette was doing and snapped, "I'll sit when I feel like it, dammit! Now spill! Are you pregnant or not? Are you sleeping around like Chloe said?!" she asked with a worried urgency that made her, if only for a short moment, not believe in her best friend.

Marinette rubbed her stomach and sighed, "Yes, it's true. I am pregnant but I'm not sleeping around with however many imaginary guys Chloe said I am"

Alya's eyes slowly widened, they stared at Marinette's face and then back down to her rubbing her stomach. "How far long?" she croaked after what felt like ten minutes of tense silence.

"I'm guessing two or three weeks? I'm not really sure but I swear to you that I just found out yesterday! I had no idea and quite frankly this wasn't on my plans. I wasn't planning on getting pregnant _again_!" Marinette tried to keep calm but her panic was slowly rising.

Alya did a double take and furrowed her brows, "What do you mean _again_?!" she demanded, leaning her torso closer to her best friend, arms crossed over her chest and narrowing her eyes as if pointing a finger at her.

"Alya, I really think you should sit down for this part"

"I'll sit when I damn well please, now spill!"

Marinette closed her eyes for a brief moment and steadily breathed trying to calm her erratically beating heart. "I slept with Chat Noir. Not just once or twice, we've been… kinda dating for over five years now"

At that, Alya finally did sit down as her legs gave out on her. "You what? H…H… How? HOW?!" she yelled in surprise, she was becoming hysteric by the minute. "How can you be dating Chat Noir?" she calmed herself down and asked after a brief pause.

Marinette bit her lip, here finally came the moment of truth. "Because I'm Ladybug. All those rumors of Chat Noir and Ladybug being romantically involved are all true. We don't show it in public but behind closed doors, we're very much a couple. But do you want to hear the most messed up part about it all?" Marinette rhetorically asked as her voice started to crack, "We don't even know each other's true identity! Not even our real names! I'm so hopelessly in love with a man that I could tell you everything you ever wanted to know about except for his name! And why go through this torturous hell?!" she asked again as the tears started to fall, "Because we'd be jeopardizing everything we cherish and hold dear in our personal lives if we knew each other's secret let alone our closest friends finding out! I'm only telling you because I can't hide it anymore. I'm tired of lying to you, Alya. I'm… just tired"

Alya took in all that Marinette said and only asked one thing, "What did you mean by again, Marinette? What are you trying to avoid telling me?" this time her voice was gentle and not demanding but all the same pleading to know more.

Marinette is her best friend and as such, if she told her that she's Ladybug - the super heroine that she's idolized and chased for years while running her fan site – the Ladyblog, then she'd believe her friend, no questions needed because Marinette was the type of girl to never lie and an outrageous story as hers could be nothing but the truth. She probably wouldn't believe any of it if it came from a super fanatic's mouth that had a borderline crazy obsession with their city's heroes but she'd whole heartedly believe Marinette in whatever she told her.

Marinette wiped at her eyes and continued, "I was pregnant before… Chat and I had a heated night one day while you were gone in Lyon with your mom for that food convention. I-I-I f-freaked, I-I didn't know what to do but I knew I had to keep it a secret. Sometimes I wanted to tell someone, I wanted to tell you, my parents, but most of all, I wanted to tell _him_ about the pregnancy" Marinette sniffled, recalling the memories, "I would chicken out any chance we'd have a moment alone. No akumas to interrupt us or anything - I'm a coward. I… l-l-l-lo" she couldn't continue as her tears came back full force.

"Marinette?" Alya whispered as she got up to hug her.

Marinette choked on her tears as she held tightly onto Alya's embrace, "I lost the baby, Alya! I lost _my_ baby! The akuma at school robbed me of _my_ child! Mine and Chat Noir's _love_!" Marinette's knees wobbled and gave out on her as she clung onto Alya's shoulders and dropped to the floor with Alya kneeling on the ground. "I want my baby back! I can't ever get him back… and now I'm doing it all over again! I'm screwing things up again, Alya! I'm screwing things up… I'm not strong like how you think Ladybug is, we're both the same person, the same unfit person to be a mother!"

"Don't say that, girl! There's no one more deserving to be a mother than you!" Alya teared up as she squeezed Marinette, "You're the most selfless, smart, beautiful and kind person I know! You'll be one hell of a mother to this baby and I'm sure the baby you lost would've loved to have had you as a mom! I love you, Chat Noir loves you, and so will this baby!"

Alya's kind words made Marinette cry even harder as the two friends poured out their hearts and missed half the day of school.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

At five months pregnant, rumors about Marinette's pregnancy and mystery lover still traveled throughout the school.

Thankfully they never got out of the school's walls as her parents still didn't know and she planned on keeping it that way.

Marinette found that every day was a new challenge that she had to face no thanks to Chloe's constant bullying.

If it wasn't teasing her by trying to imitate her by complaining about food cravings, sore muscles, or looking like a bloated whale then it was finding gum stuck on her chair or whenever Chloe felt classy - she'd place crumbs of food or liquids on her seat.

It was getting old real fast but it was nothing that Marinette couldn't handle.

Again, Marinette found her seat being covered in a reddish brown demi-glace sauce. She found it a bit amusing that Chloe couldn't afford something as cheap as ketchup to resemble blood on her seat. Taking a well prepared baby wipe out of her school bag, she quickly wiped it off and sat down.

They still had a couple of minutes before Mrs. Bustier would walk in so Marinette enjoyed the short silence while she waited for Alya to arrive. Chloe and the rest of the class were all still hanging outside in the courtyard and halls.

Marinette felt her baby slightly move around as her stomach lightly rumbled. "Hungry, aren't we?" she giggled while rubbing her stomach.

At that exact moment, Adrien came walking in and heard her talking to herself, or rather more to her baby.

"Good morning, Marinette" Adrien greeted her with a wave as he sat down at his seat.

Marinette looked up at him and nibbled on a macaron she took out of her bag. "Good morning, Adrien!" she brightly smiled.

Adrien couldn't help but blush, was this that pregnancy glow that he's heard so much about? He couldn't help but think that Marinette looked incredibly cute while munching on colorful macarons that he guessed were from her family's bakery.

"C'mon, love. I just fed you, mommy would really appreciate some cooperation here!" Marinette giggled to herself as Adrien turned around to face her. "Is your baby kicking you?" he curiously asked.

"A bit. It's not so much kicking right now but more like moving around trying to find a comfortable spot" Marinette shook her head, "My tenant can be a very picky one"

Adrien chuckled at that, "I bet. For nine months, they just have to make do, right?"

Marinette laughed and agreed with him, "Would you like to feel it?"

Adrien was taken by surprise at her sudden question but without hesitation, he nodded and stood up from his place, his hand was guided by Marinette towards her small bump and moved around until Marinette found the location in where her baby was the most active.

It took a couple of seconds but when Adrien felt his hand being kicked at, it was a feeling he couldn't describe. It filled him with an emotion that he didn't know how to even describe in words but he knew he wanted to feel it someday with his girlfriend.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The bell soon rang, leaving Adrien to let go of Marinette's baby bump. The class soon filled in and on cue Chloe came strolling in spraying a disinfectant and wearing white gloves with a face mask bedazzled with the words 'daddy's girl' on it.

"Get your baby germs away from me, Dupain-Cheng! I don't want to get pregnant by breathing the same air as you!" Chloe scoffed as she continued to spray the area around her.

"Last time I checked, it took a penis and a vagina to make a baby. One of which you unfortunately have and the other of which you lack" Marinette bluntly shot back, crossing her arms over her now larger set of breasts. The water retention was both a blessing and a curse.

Chloe rolled her eyes, "Oh please, I could have any guy I want and _not_ get pregnant like a stupid poor girl such as yourself"

"Being poor doesn't affect what life choices I make, _bitch_ " Marinette's blood was starting to boil. She was sick and tired of Chloe constantly putting her parents' financial status as a basis for her stupid teasing. It was a petty excuse for trying to prove a 'point'

Just because she wasn't filthy rich as Chloe or literally held the key to the entire freakin' city like Chloe did - it didn't mean that she purposely got pregnant because she had no other choice or because she's received some low degree of education for being poor.

She and Chloe both had received the same degree of education so if Chloe wanted to only talk badly of Marinette, then she'd be throwing herself under the same bus as well.

"Good morning, class! Now Ms. Bourgeois, seeing as you're the only one out of their seat, care to tell us what page and chapter we last left off on? And also thank you for volunteering in being the first to read!"

Marinette couldn't help but snicker at her small indirect victory as Chloe grumbled and stomped her swamp feet to her desk to sit down and open her book.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"I'm sorry about Chloe" Adrien suddenly appeared at Marinette's right side. He held a water bottle in his hand and offered it to her.

Marinette thanked him and took it, "I'm sorry too" she smiled.

"No, I really mean it" Adrien clarified.

Marinette titled her head confused, "What do you mean?"

"Ahh… how do I word this?" Adrien scratched the back of his neck, "Mayor Bourgeois is definitely the root of it all. He's the reason why Chloe is spoiled rotten but I'm also partial to blame"

" _You_? How so?" Marinette asked as she offered part of the bench for him to sit at.

Adrien sat down next to her and continued, "Chloe's hotel is literally right next to my house so… we grew up together. She was my neighbor and my only friend, I can't even begin to tell you how many play dates we've had growing up. A politician's daughter and a fashion designer's son. We were the odd pair but in our parents' eyes, they had our futures already set for us even before we knew what love meant"

Marinette nearly spat out the drink of water she took, "Arranged marriage?"

" _Almost_ " Adrien shrugged, "It never fell through once Chloe's mother grew ill. I've never seen Chloe as someone I could fall _in_ love with, I grew up treating her more like a sister and rejecting her advances on me. She doesn't seem to get that but that's also my fault. You see, once Chloe's mom passed away ten years… I promised Chloe that I'd do anything to make her happy again. To ease her pain and distract her from her worries. So naturally, Chloe has never really heard the word 'no', in fact, I don't even think she knows what 'no' means. Chloe is used to getting what she wants and right now that she isn't pining over me, she's set her eyes on you so again, I'm sorry about Chloe" Adrien frowned and pursed his lips together.

Part of her felt relieved to know that Adrien wasn't attracted to Chloe in the least bit. She and Adrien weren't the closest friends but ones that occasionally talked due to their respected best friends dating each other but she felt good knowing that Chloe hadn't sunk her witch's claws into him.

"So is there someone special in your life, currently?" Marinette asked thoughtfully.

Adrien debated on how much he should say, "I don't kiss and tell. That's this model's motto" he playfully grinned at her and winked.

Marinette rolled her eyes and nudged his shoulder with hers, "Oh, come on. This whole damn school knows my secret. You have my certified baker's honor that I won't tell a soul"

Adrien laughed at that and caved, "Okay, okay!" he looked both sides making sure the coast was clear and nodded, "Very. Someone very special. I mean we're talking the big four letters here. She's amazing"

Marinette raised a brow and tried to whistle as best as she could, "That serious, huh?"

Adrien's lightly tanned cheeks were quickly dusted in a pink blush as he awkwardly stretched his arms, "Et toi? What about your mystery man, if you don't mind me asking that is"

Marinette shook her head and smiled letting him know it wasn't a problem, "Very. Someone very special. I mean we're talking the big four letters here. He's amazing" she replied, using his exact same words.

"So I guess Alya will be severely disappointed that we're both taken. Should I tell her or you, seeing as you're her best friend and all?" Adrien asked as Marinette's eyes widened, "Y-Y-You knew?!"

Adrien lifted his hands up as if surrendering to high authorities, "Guilty as charged. Nino told me a while back ago that Alya was trying to hook us up. Not that I would've objected of course! It's just… bad timing?" he tried to find a way of making it sound like he wasn't dismissing her.

Adrien would be called a liar if he didn't think that Marientte wasn't a catch. She was kind hearted, selfless, smart, head strong, cute, and beautiful. Any guy would be lucky to be with her.

"Yeah, of course it's bad timing. Don't worry, I didn't take offense, now if I were fourteen again then I might have" She vaguely replied and took a sip of water.

"Might have?" Adrien was intrigued by her choice of words.

"I admit, I had a major crush on you when we were younger. Like I'm talking, crazy obsessed with you. I was never brave enough to confess and well… that's how the cookie crumbles. What matters now isn't the past or what could've been but rather the future and the fact that we're both happy now, right?"

Adrien was caught by surprise again, he didn't know at all, had been oblivious to the fact that one of the school's prettiest girl had a crush on _him_.

"I… uhh… wow" he was left speechless, "I'm honored, flattered even. I honestly didn't know"

"Of course you wouldn't have known because I never told you" Marinette laughed and lightly nudged his shoulder with hers again.

"Hey!" Adrien chuckled and playfully nudged her shoulder back.

They shared a laugh and continued to talk about other things until the lunch bell rang.

"Well, time for class again" Adrien's smile slightly faltered, he really did enjoy his short conversations with Marinette and was starting to feel guilty that they hadn't tried this any time sooner over the years. He offered Marinette his hands as she gladly took them to help her get up from the bench.

"Unfortunately. I just want my bed at this point" Marinette giggled as she stood a head shorter than him.

"The baby?"

"The baby, swore muscles, my ridiculous cravings and this water retention thing really sucks"

"Man… I hope your boyfriend makes it up to you"

"Oh, he will" Marinette licked her lips with a sex crazed glint in her eyes.

Adrien almost felt sorry for the guy.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"L-L-Ladybug… w-wa-a-ait!" Chat Noir moaned as Ladybug kneeled between his legs, he was sitting on the edge of the bed. She planted kisses to every inch of his lower abdomen causing his muscles to tense and relax with every touch, he let out a long groan as his fingers weaved through her soft wavy hair, the ponytail had long been undone.

She feverishly attacked his neck and lips as she moved up, causing him to swallow her own moans and cute noises as she now settled for straddling him and pushing his body back into the cushioned mattress.

Chat Noir gripped onto her hips and the lacy material of her red babydoll lingerie that bunched up in his hands.

"I… love… you, Kitty" Ladybug's chest heaved heavily up and down as she panted her words, "I truly… really… really… really love you"

Adrien's heart skipped a beat at his Lady's words. Caressing her cheek, his thumb gently rubbed circles on her soft skin as he smiled brighter than the sun. Adrien craved and needed love like he needed oxygen in order to breath. He sure as hell didn't get the love he wanted from his family let alone the people he works with day to day in the fashion industry. The only person who could fill that void in his heart was none other than his girlfriend.

"Ditto" he replied, playfully sticking his tongue out at her.

Ladybug grumbled, "Way to kill the mood, _Chaton_ "

Chat Noir slightly moved his hips causing a reaction out of her, "I feel the same way, _Princess_. I love you to the moon and back, so by distance - I win by default!"

Marinette shook her head at his silliness, that was exactly who she fell in love with.

"You big goofball!" Ladybug giggled, she felt her baby react at her body's laughing vibration.

"Now make love to me, you sexy red bug"

"Chaaaaat, that was literally the most unsexy thing to say!" she groaned as Chat chuckled and quickly silenced her with a heated kiss.

Ladybug moaned loudly as she felt his hand at the back of her lingerie desperately trying to take it off of her.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Sorry about not saying anything about your leg a while back ago" Marinette popped up behind Adrien to his left making him turn around in confusion, she offered him an extra sandwich she had made.

"My leg?" he asked dumbfounded and silently thanked her for the food.

"You know, the leg you injured by impaling a fencing sabre into your leg? The story you told everyone when you were limping around?"

"Oh, right! That leg"

"Did you forget?" Marinette giggled.

"You kidding? It's hard to forget the feeling of being impaled by a sharp object" of course in his case, it was a piece of metal that he tried to dodge from a crazy metalsmith akuma on a wild rampage but he couldn't tell anyone that. He had forgotten that he had given his fellow classmates and his irritating cousin Felix two completely different stories.

He told Felix that he merely tripped while he fleshed out the story into something more dramatic and closer to the truth for his classmates to gossip over and make use of the juicy dramatic info as they willed.

"So how's your leg doing?" Marinette asked as they sat down on a bench.

"Back to normal! It healed back nicely and the small scar is slowly but surely fading away" he said smiling as he unwrapped the sandwich and took a bite. He chewed thoughtfully for a moment as he chuckled to himself staring at the bitten sandwich, "Thanks for asking but you know, I'm starting to wonder if all our conversations are going to start with one of us apologizing for something we may or may not have done… yet" he looked up at her as she shrugged.

"Guess we'll just have to see and find out, now won't we?"

Adrien wordlessly agreed and finished eating with her in perfect comfortable silence until the end of their break and it was back up the stairs for him.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Adrien quickly helped her up from the bench and switched sides with her so that she was standing right next to the railing of the stairs.

Marinette was touched and grateful to have such a caring and thoughtful friend.

"Hey Adrien, you can go on ahead without me. I swear the bigger I get, the faster fatigued I become"

"You sure? I don't mind"

"No really, trust me. I don't want you to be late for class because of me. I'll be fine, besides I'm pretty sure the teachers already know I'm pregnant anyways"

"Okay then, Marinette. Don't overdo it and take your time!" Adrien said as he was about to take a few steps up to make her believe that he was leaving her all alone, of course he wasn't going to abandon his pregnant friend that could easily fall down the stairs if her legs ever decided to give up on carrying her weight.

"Not so fast! Adrien darling, you have full permission to go but not you, you diseased whore!" Chloe had been leaning against the railing of the platform of the stairs that ended the first and started the second set of stairs.

She made her way to the middle of the platform and now blocked them from moving any further. They could've easily walked around her but Chloe loved being the center of attention.

Both Adrien and Marinette didn't see her from the crowed of students that had just made their way as the final bell rang for class.

Well… so much for Adrien not being late because of her.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"What now, Chloe? Start with the name calling and get it out of your system before we're any more late for class, _please_ " Marinette begged, having little to no energy to deal with her stupidity today.

"First off, don't tell me what to do! Second, what right do you think you even have for casually hanging around Adrien like the leech you are?! Are you trying to make him your next target? Last time I checked, you can't switch the baby's father or get pregnant with a new one! Sorry peasant, no refunds, exchanges or returns!"

"Leech?! Have you looked in the mirror lately! You're the blood sucking leech here, and do you not know how basic sex works?! You dumb piece of s-"

"Whoa, whoa, ladies! Chlo, please just don't today, okay? And Marinette, let's just get to class before Principal Damocles says something"

Adrien tried to be the peacemaker in an already hostile situation as he tried to safely diffuse the ticking time bomb but it didn't last long as Chloe suddenly bared her fangs and used all her force and all ninety-eight pounds of herself to shove Marinette down the first flight of stairs that she and Adrien had just made their way up from.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"I HATE YOU!" Chloe screeched.

Marinette instinctively covered her stomach as best as she could as she immediately hit the ground, hitting her head and landing face first.

"MARINETTE!" Both Adrien and now a shocked Alya both screamed. Adrien hastily jumped over the stairs trying to desperately reach Marinette.

Meanwhile Alya, who had just gotten out of the classroom at that exact moment when everything suddenly happened; she had asked to be excused to the restroom but she was really going out of class to try and find Marinette but when she saw her best friend now lying unresponsive on the floor, she raged and lunged towards an unaware Chloe.

Adrien made sure that Marinette was still breathing and performed basic emergency response on her. He was afraid of moving her head in case anything was broken. "Marinette! Can you hear me!"

Chloe looked down at the scene she just caused with a smug expression while smoothing out her semi-wrinkled clothes. "You crazy, psychotic bitch!" Alya tackled Chloe to the ground and started punching her before Chloe could defend herself.

"Help! Get off of me! HELP!" Chloe yelled trying to shield her face from Alya's sharp nails. "Not the face, please!" she begged as her nose started to bleed.

"I swear, if you hurt that baby or Marinette, I'll gouge your eyes out with a rusty spoon!" Alya threatened.

"AHH! HELP! ANYONE! Get this psycho off of me! I'll have you arrested, I swear it, Alya! DADDY!" Chloe continued to yell and make noise as Alya gripped tightly onto Chloe's neck and seethed with anger, "I dare you to arrest me! I DARE YOU!"

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!" Mrs. Bustier, Ms. Mendeleiev, and Principal Damocles all yelled in unison.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Mrs. Bustier wasted no time in helping out Adrien with Marinette while the other teacher and principal tried separating a rage driven Alya off of a bruising and wheezing Chloe.

Adrien had wasted no time in calling for a private ambulance that held ties with his family. He let Mrs. Bustier know that he just called for the ambulance as she darted outside to let them know when it'd arrive.

"The… baby… save the baby… the baby…please… not again… save… my baby…" Marinette softly chanted in an almost inaudible soft voice that Adrien had to strain in order to hear her.

"My… parents… the baby… no… they… can't know…" she mumbled as tears started to run down the side of her eyes. She kept her arms wrapped tightly against her chest, protecting her stomach.

Adrien held onto her hands and never once did he let go of her hands, not even as the gurney came to pick her up. He followed suite and entered the back of the ambulance with her as they rushed her to his family's private doctor.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Once at the hospital, Adrien explained what had happened at the school and then gave his doctor the secrecy explanation as he nodded and vowed to not let Marinette's parents know about the pregnancy.

"How far along is she?" the doctor asked as they got Marinette into a room.

"About five months" Adrien said.

"Are you the baby's father? Is she your girlfriend?" the doctor asked him as he filled out a clipboard with Marinette's information.

"N-No, s-she's just a f-f-friend" Adrien replied with a strained voice. At the moment, for a split second he had almost wished he were Marinette's boyfriend and the father of her child.

"Okay" the doctor quickly wrote something on his board and entered his examination room.

Once they were settled in a private patient room, Adrien held onto Marinette's right hand and rubbed small soothing circles. He watched as her chest slowly rose steadily in a relaxed pace while the heart monitor beeped at a normal pulse.

"I promise I'll take care of you, Marinette. I promise you that"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Done! To be continued.

Sadly, Chat Noir still doesn't know his Lady's real name. Anyone else sad about that? /Cry.

Like I said, Chloe is a bully but she's not _that_ important to the plot so do not fret! Don't worry because soon enough, we'll all be, well… partially, thanking her for being a hot mess with major psychotic and extremly vain issues! :D

Please do review! Follows and Alerts tell me that you guys are at least interested in the story but reviews really let me hear out what your feedback and personal opinions on my stories are!

If anyone is afraid to leave reviews due to language difference - please don't be! I can fluently read Spanish and partial French! :) And hey, that's why Google translate was invented after all! LOL.

So ya know the drill! Tell me what ya think! ;D


	8. La Dure Décision

*Kicks down door* I'm baaack!

Please forgive my long absence, besides school keeping me busy - Final Fantasy XV and Yuri On Ice happened. Yep.

I took a break from this story and focused instead on my other fic Je Veux Être Avec Toi so it's time to update this one as well.

Thank you again to those following and reviewing this fic! It makes me happy knowing there's still interest in it!

Happy reading~

La Dure Décision

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Knock, knock!" knuckles lightly tapped against the wooden doorframe.

Lightly giggling, "You can come in" Marinette informed her visitor.

For the past three days, she had been stuck in a fancy hospital bed equipped with all the pillows in the world that she could ever want, a fluffy black leather couch, flat screen tv mounted on the wall, a view of a beautiful garden from her two large windows, and of course a mini kitchenette.

"Just making sure you're all alone so that I can stuff your room with flowers" a voiced behind a wall of two flower vases in his arms said.

"That's very sweet of you, Adrien" Marinette thanked him as she moved her IV cord further into her side so that Adrien wouldn't trip as he placed them on her nightstand.

"How are you and baby today?" he asked, leaning down to hug her.

"We're both good. Doctor said that I only suffered a small concussion but I'll be able to go home tomorrow. I still…" Marinette paused, biting her lower lip, "I still don't know how to thank you and for whatever excuse you gave my parents. You're an amazing friend, Adrien"

Adrien chuckled, gently taking a hold of her hand and squeezed it. "You're lucky that they were in Rouen and were just getting back into town. They were unpacking when I saw them and told them that you were staying with Alya due to a big school assignment" he told her, plopping down on the plush couch.

Marinette was relieved at that, having forgotten that on the day that she had her minor accident, her parents were leaving again for Rouen to go check up on Grand-Mère Dupain.

"Now are you going to eat that fruit cup or can I have? I skipped out on lunch" Adrien joked as he eyed her leftover snacks while playfully rubbing his lean stomach.

Marinette rolled her eyes with a smirk on her lips and handed him the fruit cup, "You're lucky that baby is picky about tangerines"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Chloe had seen better days.

Her nose crinkled at the discomfort of the neck brace she was forced to wear. Alya had done a number on her and if she could arrest her - she would've. She had hand prints on her injured neck, a torn lip, bruising on her left eye and under her right cheekbone.

"Wipe that smug look off your face, bitch" Chloe sneered as she watched Alya make her way into the school's courtyard.

"Not until you realize you nearly killed my best friend and her unborn child, you psychotic whore" Alya spat back as she shoved Chloe's books out of her arms with Sabrina doing nothing but staring speechless.

Normally Alya wouldn't show her evil side but almost killing Marinette after losing her first child and now putting her second's life in jeopardy? There was no forgiving that, not even if Chloe was Paris royalty. She didn't care who it was, Alya Césaire would give them hell.

Marinette had returned the next day to school. She and Adrien had become closer friends in the span of three days than all the years together in the same classroom.

Alya was happy to have her best friend back as she wrapped her arms around Marinette's petite frame. The only thing getting in their way of a tighter hug was the tiny bump that was Marinette's belly.

"Don't you ever scare me like that ever again!" Alya gritted her teeth, stopping herself from freely crying in front of their classmates.

Marinette was a hormonal mess and didn't care who saw and knew - she tipped toed and kissed Alya on the forehead. "I'm so sorry, you're too good to me"

Everything had returned back to normal and for the remaining four months of her pregnancy, she still hadn't told her parents. Again, she was beyond grateful for her Cheng women genes. Her parents suspected that she had gained weight from sampling too many sweets and new pastry recipes but not once that she might be pregnant. Another thing she was grateful for was the fact that Hawkmoth had been quiet. A little too quiet to the point of suspicion but as long as she was able to hide her secret from her Kitty, she wouldn't complain.

Marinette paced back and forth in her small balcony of her roof. She nervously fidgeted around with the hem of her shirt as she clasped her hands together, rubbing them. She knew she had a matter of days before she'd pop.

Just a few days ago she had a false alarm that shot her out of bed from the pain in the middle of the night.

She was terrified about needing her parents to rush her to the hospital so she needed another plan for this. She didn't even know what kind of excuse she'd give them if it ever came to that.

Pacing back and forth as she waited for her phone to ring any second as Alya had planned on calling her back after abruptly hanging up on her when Marinette had expressed just how much she was freaking out to the point of almost hyperventilating.

As if on cue, her phone started ringing and vibrated.

Marinette desperately reached for her life line and answered.

"Hello?!"

"Sweetie, calm down"

"I… I… you know I c-can't Alya. I'm due any day now!"

"And that's why you have me as your best friend. My mom is leaving for another food convention but this time in Nice" Alya paused.

Marinette sucked in air as she waited for whatever surprise build up Alya was setting up.

"Breathe, Marinette. My dad and sisters are tagging along this time so I'll have the house alone for two weeks. Here's the plan - you're going to tell your parents that you'll be spending the night for a project and we'll deal with the rest later"

Marinette coughed as she exhaled, holding in her shaky breath for longer than anticipated. She felt like her heart was gonna jump out of her chest at the good news.

"A-Alya, t-t-thank y-you" her voiced cracked.

They stayed on the phone for a few minutes and then hung up.

Marinette allowed herself this time to finally break down because her next plan of action was the hardest one thus far.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Everything had happened in a blur.

Marinette was in Alya's kitchen preparing the popcorn for their movie night when suddenly she felt a pang of pain in her lower half. Then she felt a wet sensation soaked the title floor as she bunched up her short sleeve pink nightgown and noticed the puddle underneath her.

"A-Alya!" Marinette frantically yelled as her legs wobbled and her hands shook.

Alya immediately ran to her and the next thing she knew, there was a rushed welcome to the hospital, a quick seated ride in a wheelchair, a room with four white walls, hours and hours of excruciating pain, crying and yelling, and she was pretty sure Nino had fainted a couple of times while Alya held her hands because Nino couldn't handle it.

Marinette was incredibly thankful to have a best friend like Alya in her life and their supportive designated driver and Alya's boyfriend – Nino.

The chaos, the yells, the excruciating pain all suddenly came to a halt when a newborn's cry filled the room.

Marinette held her fuzzy patch of blonde haired princess in her arms and cried even more.

She was exhausted but also filled with the most intense love she had ever felt in the entire universe for a single human being.

"Welcome to the world, Emma" she kissed her baby's tiny hands and feet.

Marinette cried even harder when the silence filled the room after everything died down. After Alya and Nino had left her to rest for the night, Marinette allowed herself to fully break down as she held her precious daughter securely in her arms.

"Forgive me for what I'm about to do, Emma"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Alya had tried to talk her out of it but Marinette had made her decision.

After the loss of her first child, who Tikki had informed her was a boy, she knew it would be worse for her mental health if she gave her son a proper name but she did anyway. She didn't want Louis to be a sole memory that lurked in the dark times. He was once here, he once existed and she loved him and was overjoyed, ready to have met him.

It took her a long time to calm her grievance over her son and now that she had a healthy baby girl with the same sun kissed blonde hair and bright emerald green eyes as her Kitty's, Marinette had convinced herself that her choice would be the best one for Emma.

Maybe someday she could face her life choices head on.

Maybe someday he'd forgive her for the burden she was about to put on him.

Maybe someday she'd forgive herself and stop being a coward.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

It had been about three weeks since the last time he'd had seen his Lady. He didn't blame her, thinking that she was merely taking a short break to relax. After all, she deserved it. The city didn't need them as much lately but he still kept a watchful eye over Paris.

He happily leaped over rooftops as his Lady finally contacted him.

It wasn't a secret passionate rendezvous as he had hoped but he'd take anything to get to see her bright, smiling beautiful face once again.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Ladybug carefully swaddled her two weeks old daughter in a red fleece blanket shielding her from the slightly chilly air that night. She kissed her rosy chubby cheeks one final time and held her tightly in her arms.

"If things were different, I'd never let you go" she whispered to the sleeping infant, "Please forgive your weak cowardly mother someday, Emma" a tear slid down her blue masked eyes.

Ladybug placed her daughter in a basket. It was cliché but what else would she placed her baby in?

She knew Chat Noir would be there soon as she lingered for a few seconds longer.

This was harder than she thought it'd be but she knew that her Kitty wouldn't let her down.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Ladybug?" Chat happily called as the distance between them shortened. He could make out her red form from a few rooftops away.

He could see that she was holding something bundled in red in her arms and quickly left as soon as she heard him reaching out for her.

"My Lady!" Chat, in his confused state called out again but it went on deaf ears as she all but vanished.

He thought that she wanted to see him so why was she running away?

Reaching the roof that she was just on, he felt the brisk air ruffle his hair. Bending down he uncovered the blanket covered dark brown basket and found a sleeping infant swaddled in a red blanket inside.

Chat instantly let go of the blanket cover as if it burned his skin.

He noticed a small note attached to the infant inside.

But what did this mean?

With a shaky hand, he braced himself as he opened the letter. The baby mumbling incoherently in her sleep as he paced around reading the note.

 _"This is your daughter, Emma._

 _She's two weeks old._

 _Please take care of her._

 _Please forgive me someday, Chaton._

 _Your Lady."_

Chat Noir read the small note over and over again hoping that the words would change, as he glanced back at the little girl soundly asleep inside the basket and finally dropped the note.

Adrien fell to his knees, the pain of the gravel ignored as he broke.

Adrien broke down and cried his eyes out harder than when his mother left him all alone.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Done! To be continued.

MWAHAHAHA. We're now entering the second half to this story which is the part of the story that was my very reason for writing this fic in the first place.

A time skip looms in the air.

Oh no, Marinette feels unfit to be a mother! D:

How will this affect her life and her relationship with Chat Noir?

And what about Adrien? What will happen to him now that he was left with a daughter he didn't even know he had in the first place?

Wait and find out next time!

Please do review! Follows and Alerts tell me that you guys are at least interested in the story but reviews really let me hear out what your feedback and personal opinions on my stories are!

If anyone is afraid to leave reviews due to language difference - please don't be! I can fluently read Spanish and partial French! :) And hey, that's why Google translate was invented after all! LOL.

So ya know the drill! Tell me what ya think! ;D


	9. L'Amour D'un Père

AN: Le gasp! What's this?! A new chapter within days of just recently uploading one is a miracle in itself. Lmao. Probably won't be able to do this again in sometime since I'm swamped with English assignments.

Thank you for the continued support/reviews!

I normally won't answer reviews on a story itself but felt the need to clear up/comment on some stuff.

1st off – to the Guest reviewer who was kind enough to give me the heads up on Nino's last name – thank you! This story was started during that time when we still didn't know any of the other characters' last name. I try to keep up to date with MLB and Thomas Astruc so I knew about the last names when they first dropped. :)

2nd – Chat is completely oblivious to the pregnancy because, well… they're in pitch darkness getting it on. He's not gonna be paying attention so much but more to whatever Ladybug is about to do next to him. Lol. I've done my research, _extensively_ , on both pregnancies and petite women while pregnant. Not all of them look like their spines are about to snap in half because they have a protruding watermelon as their bellies. Lol. Just like waistlines and heights – the size of a woman's pregnant belly differs. There's also cases where women don't even know they're pregnant, continue doing whatever their lifestyles are and end up with healthy kids (miraculously) or pregnancies where the person looks (seriously) the same as if they weren't pregnant – maybe like they added a couple of pounds but not a defining round stomach. (Have a cousin who was this case) Plus y'know, I leave a few things out but Tikki is magic, the miraculous powers are well… magic. :)

3rd – I never thought about a drastic time skip where Emma could possibly become a superhero! That'd be interesting but also the thought of the Agreste children being young adults makes me sad. Lol, I wanna keep them little forever. And also, for the sake of this story, I decided on not including Louis in this fic – he is tho, in my other one! :D

Anyways, this chapter has been brought to you by ANGST. Angst, angst, and more angst, topped with even more angst, served on a silver platter… with cake. You'll see.

Happy reading~

L'amour D'un Père

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Adrien's eyes were puffy and stained with dried streaks of tears, the tip of his nose, ears, and cheeks a rosy red, and his lips indented with bite marks from when he broke down.

In his hand he held the handle of the basket carrying his newly discovered daughter and the other twisted the doorknob to the mansion.

For once, Adrien had wished that his annoying cousin Felix would be the one waiting for his late-night arrival but instead he came face to face with his own father Gabriel.

He was pretty sure he had dear ol' cousin Felix to thank for being ratted out.

That asshole.

"What is the meaning of this? Coming home at this ungodly hour from who knows where?! And what is that, that you're bringing into this home?" Gabriel lowly growled as Adrien was too tired to deal with his pissed off ranting.

"Dad… please calm down" Adrien begged as he braced himself for another verbal onslaught.

Gabriel was taken by surprise by the weak, tired begging, as Adrien silently guided his father to his room, which was the most sound proof of all the rooms in the entire mansion. As a teenage boy with all his fancy toys and gadgets, Gabriel made sure to block all the intruding noise from his home.

Once inside Adrien's room, he gently placed the basket on his glass coffee table as he told his father to sit on his white leather couch.

Gabriel did as he was instructed and watched as his son's back was facing him.

"I don't even know what kind of excuse I can even give you for my actions this time but…" Adrien began as he hesitated with lifting the blanket covering the basket. He had been a rebel in the past but this was beyond being a rebel.

"Adrien…" Gabriel warned.

Adrien uncovered the basket and moved aside so that Gabriel could finally see what he was hiding inside.

"This… This is… my, m-my d-daughter, Emma"

Gabriel was speechless as his eyes briefly widened.

"I know it's not ideal and I'm only eighteen but I fully intend on keeping and raising her" Adrien swallowed the large knot lodged in his throat as he watched all the emotions from shock to anger phase through his father in a range of colors on his face.

Gabriel calmly stood up and grabbed Adrien by the collar of his shirt, giving his son a hard slap on his right cheek that his head forcefully titled to the left.

Not once in his eighteen years had Gabriel Agreste ever laid a hand on him. Not once.

The stinging quickly turned into throbbing as his reddened cheek slowly grew numb.

If Adrien knew any better, he would've thought his father had finally lost it as Gabriel started laughing after he had slapped him.

"You want me to honestly believe that you have a daughter? You? Adrien, you're still a child yourself. What makes you think that you're fit to even be a father? And who's to say that this is even _your_ child. Whatever model you've been fooling around with that I'm unaware of is probably looking for a payout. This isn't _your_ daughter _,_ Adrien" Gabriel reasoned as he brushed past his son.

Adrien clenched his fists. "I'm only a child in _your_ eyes, father! I have been nothing but diligent and respectful towards you! This is _your_ grand-daughter whether you like her to be or not and I'll prove that with a DNA test if it'll set your selfish, cold dead heart at ease!"

Gabriel said nothing as he made his way towards the door, "Do as you please but I want no part in this, Adrien. Just know that you've created your own funeral with the paparazzi"

"Like I give a shit about what the media has to say!" Adrien harshly whispered after his father had left him all alone.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

In the coming weeks a hell storm of rumors, false claims, and speculations over flooded the Agreste manor as the paparazzi had snapped thousands upon thousands of photos of Adrien walking out of a clinic with a baby stroller.

To Gabriel's utter horror, the DNA test proved that the baby Adrien had brought home a month ago was indeed 100% his.

A new Agreste would be raised in their manor.

But Adrien didn't plan on sticking around for long, planning on moving out not long after graduating from high school. He would make sure that his daughter grew up in an environment filled with nothing but love and freedom instead of the toxic one he had grown up in for the past eighteen years. For now, he had no other choice but to stay in his childhood home as he knew little to nothing at all about infants and was grateful that his loyal maids were there to help teach him.

Gabriel was pissed.

Wanting his son to fail and for him to see that this was a bad idea. In his eyes, Adrien was unfit to raise a child and was not pleased to find out that the maids were helping him out in-secret.

"If it weren't for that child being a true Agreste, I would've had her in an adoption agency by now" Gabriel barked.

Adrien was too busy feeding his daughter a bottle that he simply rolled his eyes at his father, "If you're worried that this will interfere with my work, it won't. I won't give you the pleasure and satisfaction of seeing me fail at something that any normal human being struggles with on a daily basis"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Adrien kept to his word.

He was constantly tired, burnt out by his demanding scheduling plus trying to be a better father to his child than his own father ever was to him. He knew that Gabriel was purposely piling on the workload onto him as punishment for the tabloids having a field day with their family, being unrelating to fashion news for once. Adrien had given the media something new to gossip over, seeing as for years they tried hard on unearthing skeletons from their _large_ closet to no avail.

None of that mattered to him.

After Emma's first birthday, Adrien moved out like he had planned.

His father had cut his earnings in half but Adrien wasn't stupid. Ever since he had started modeling for his father's company when he was young, he secretly had Nathalie set up a savings account for him so he was never short on cash.

If Adrien and Gabriel had some semblance of a relationship before - it had evaporated into thin air as Gabriel struggled to accept his grand-daughter. Not once did he ever question what happened to the mother of Adrien's child, figuring that she must have been a fickle model.

Adrien was still very much in love with his Lady and he could only hope that maybe someday she'd come back into his life.

Ever since Ladybug vanished, it was like Hawkmoth and the rest of the akumas vanished along with her. Paris had been quiet for over a year and there was no use for his own destructive powers of Chat Noir.

He had missed Plagg's constant nagging, only imagining what his Kwami would say about him being a father now.

Adrien didn't want to dwell on the thought about his missing powers nor the absence of Plagg in his life.

Adrien was out on his own, confident enough that with the parenting skills he was taught by his maids that he could make it out on his own as a single parent.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The years flew by like they had happened within seconds.

From sleepless nights where he had to constantly wake up in the middle of the night just to hold his daughter in his arms so that she could sleep after the darkness of night and nightmares scared her.

From the many ups and down adventures of trying to potty train her.

From the silly antics in where Emma would run around their penthouse naked and trying to escape from bath time as Adrien chased her around with a towel.

From the hard times when Emma would ask when 'mommy' would come back.

From the quiet nights when Adrien felt the urge for something strong as he broke down into his drinks.

He was trying to hold himself together for the sake of his daughter and for the sake of proving his father wrong but it was hard when he was a single parent.

His social life was almost non-existent, the last he heard was that his best friend Nino was getting married and he was expected to attend.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Groaning, at twenty-three, Adrien leaned his head back on his living room's couch, kicking off his shoes as he held the mail in his tired hands. He had just gotten in from a long day of shooting a cologne ad. On her way out, Adrien thanked his babysitter who was one of his father's senior maids. She had helped raised Adrien as a kid. She excused herself for the day and left after bidding him a goodnight, still addressing him as 'young master.'

The wedding he was supposed to go to five years ago had been postponed until this coming weekend. Nino had become a successful EDM DJ while his fiancée Alya was the hottest journalist in this side of Paris and with how young and successful they both were, in the span of five years they couldn't find time to set a proper date to finally tie the knot.

Adrien felt a bit apprehensive about taking Emma to a wedding.

Call him an overprotective father but he had never taken her to big events and he doubted that anyone else in their small friend group had kids of their own except for maybe Marinette.

Marinette…

Adrien chuckled, that was a sweet name left on a sad note on his lips. After they had graduated, she distanced herself from everyone. The only person who knew about her whereabouts was Alya but even then, she was tight lipped about her.

Marinette would have a child around the same age as Emma by now.

Maybe she'd bring her own child and then Adrien can playfully tease the bride and groom about hurrying up to catch up to them.

That'd be a fun thought.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Daddy, you're home! You're home!" Emma excitedly ran up to Adrien as she climbed onto him on the couch and hugged him.

Her long blonde tresses had been freshly washed and brushed as she wore a pink nightgown that made her beautiful green eyes sparkle.

Adrien kissed her cheek as she presented him with a piece of paper, "A gift for me?" Adrien acted surprised as Emma nodded, sitting on his lap.

Taking the white piece of paper, he noticed the drawing of a family drawn in crayon.

"Who's this?" Adrien asked her as he smiled.

"Me, Daddy, and Mommy!" Emma proudly told him as she pointed to the black blob right next to her in the picture, "And that's our pet cat, Plagg. He's fat"

Adrien chuckled at the Plagg of her picture and knew that if Plagg was a real cat, he would most likely be a fat cat from all the camembert he consumed. His eyes then fell onto the 'Mommy' of the picture and his face fell. She had scribbled black hair and large stick looking blue eyes with swirly red crayon as a dress.

Over the years, Adrien had preserved his Lady's memories inside fantastical tales that he'd tell his daughter every night. About how he was once secretly a lonely prince with a grumpy king for a father that wouldn't let him out to have some fun and then, how one day he decided to be brave and set out on a magical adventure where he came across a beautiful and super kind princess from the neighboring town who loved his silliness and his own kind heart.

Adrien would create his own sound effects and even act out his bed time stories and as Emma sleepily asked for more of the stories, he'd add in about how the prince and the princess were so madly in love that they had a baby named princess Emma but the prince's princess wasn't just the princess of the land - she was also a superhero and because of her secret job of protecting everyone - she couldn't be with her own baby princess and her prince that she loved.

Sometimes he'd add twists in where he'd tell his daughter about how the prince in the stories was also secretly a superhero but because both the prince and the princess couldn't be superheroes at the same time, that the prince decided to stay a prince and raised their daughter, princess Emma on his own while the princess did all the protecting.

Other times, Adrien would switch the stories to tales of the prince's friend - the magic minstrel Nino, who had a flute that could sing music on its own and his best friend the good fairy Alya who could grant any wish princess Emma's heart desired. He'd tell these stories instead whenever the tale of his own princess got too hard to tell his daughter.

Adrien was a broken man left with a hole in his heart.

"Daddy?" Emma questioned as big green eyes looked up at him.

"Yes, Princess?" he replied as he snapped out of his thoughts as he stared at the crayon stick figure of his Lady on the white piece of paper.

"I hope I can meet Mommy soon" Emma told him as she took her picture and climbed off him. "Ok, bedtime! I'm sleepy now" she yawned as she held out her hand for him to take wanting him to go tuck her in.

Adrien didn't know what to say.

Every single day he was noticing more and more of his Lady's traits in his daughter.

And it killed him.

Taking her small warm hand into his, he got a surprised squeak out of Emma as he lifted her up and carried her upstairs.

Inside her dim bedroom, there was no need for a nightlight as the Eiffel Tower illuminated her room from the large window panes.

Adrien had grown to be a bit of a masochist, purchasing a luxurious penthouse apartment that was right in the heart of the city.

The Eiffel Tower was a constant reminder every night when he'd go to bed that he was once there, that he once used it as a beacon of hope, a beacon of freedom, a beacon that broadcasted his love for his Ladybug to the high heavens and all of Paris. Whenever his own home life was dark and bleary - _she_ was there, _she_ was always waiting there, calling out to him on that illuminated 324 meters of iron. Their home's national treasure and an another wound he held in his heart.

Adrien finished his bed time story for the night. He was too tired to fully immerse himself into tonight's performance but he tried anyway.

"Daddy, it's okay. Go to sleep" Emma yawned, rubbing her eyes as she wiggled around her comforter trying to get comfortable.

Adrien watched her sleepy face, silent, and taken by surprise as usual. Emma could easily read his emotions and for a five year old - he sometimes wondered who was holding who up.

Lately it was his daughter, his anchor in this world.

Leaning over her, he quickly kissed her forehead bidding her a goodnight, telling her how much he loves her and walked out to his own bedroom.

Once inside his own room, he went and did his nightly routine. Cleaning his face, brushing his teeth, and plopped down on his bed. Normally he'd undress, decide whether he wanted to sleep in boxers or pj bottoms for the night but this time his tired mind just had him sit on the edge of his bed.

His already loosening tie around his neck was pulled down further as he held the red silk in his hand. The other hand firmly planted on the soft mattress, a black ring with a dull green paw print faintly shimmered in the dim room.

Staring at the tiny red silk, in his opened hand, Adrien's lips trembled as he pressed the tie against his stinging eyes. The tears cascaded down his cheeks as he laid back on his bed.

The cries muffled into the tie, not wanting to burst more than he already did for the sake of his sleeping daughter.

"I-I-I m-miss y-you" Adrien choked on his sobs.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Dude, were you hit by a semi that was loaded with liquor on your way here?" Nino asked as he commented on Adrien's appearance.

While clean cut and model material in his white dress shirt, turquoise blue tie and vest; Adrien held his white tuxedo jacket with white lapels and a turquoise handkerchief in the right breast pocket tucked neatly over one arm, but his face looked horrible.

"And your black trousers are missing the belt and isn't even zipped!" Nino freaked as Adrien set his jacket on a chair. He looked at the time on his silver and black Rolex.

"Sorry, I rushed over after going home to shower since I was finishing up a shoot. My old man isn't letting up on my workload but I wasn't going to start slacking on my best man duties. Just give me five minutes to freshen up" Adrien told him as he quickly zipped up his pants and pulled out his belt from inside the jacket as he weaved his belt around the loops, buckling and adjusting the belt around his lean waist.

Once he was done, he ran his hands over his blonde hair and tousled the short locks. He picked up his tuxedo jacket and put it on, buttoning it up as he stared at Nino.

Nino inspected him and once he approved, he smiled, "Oh come here, you!" he excitedly pulled Adrien into him giving him a tight friendly hug. It had been far too long since Nino had last seen his best friend.

"I'll forgive you for having puffy eyes for today. We all know how much of a slave driver your dad is. Besides I'm sure all the ladies will approve of the broody vampire look you have going on with those piercing green eyes of yours" Nino commented as he let go of Adrien.

Adrien was somewhat grateful that Nino didn't question his look further and neither did he feel like telling him how he was feeling pathetic, lonely, and sorry for himself the night before as he cried himself to sleep even though he knew he had a wedding to attend.

"Nino…" Adrien whined, "Don't make me steal you away from your bride only two hours before you say the big 'I do'" Adrien laughed as he patted Nino's shoulder.

"You really think you'd ever get the chance to? Alya is crazy scary when she's focused and determined on something" Nino shook his head smiling, "As much as I love you, I can't deprive the world of single bachelor, hot dad, billionaire Adrien Agreste"

Adrien rolled his eyes at Nino's description of him, "If only women cared about the dad part"

"Speaking of, where's the little lady?" Nino asked, knowing that Adrien never let Emma out of his sight.

"With Alya. I ran into Rose and Juleka who were setting up the last of the flower arrangements outside in the courtyard and they told me where to find the bride. Alya offered to put makeup to cover up my puffiness but while I declined, Emma decided to take her up on the makeup offer herself"

"Whoa, letting Emma wear makeup now? How progressive"

"Don't get any ideas. My parenting isn't that carefree. Alya promised she'd only use minor eyeshadow and lip gloss on her"

"Hmm, still. Daddy Adrien is finally loosening up"

Adrien's face twisted in a displeased look, "She's my little girl and I'll keep it that way for as long as I possibly can"

Nino laughed, "You know I'm only teasing you man. I don't want my cute niece growing up either. And just you wait, someday soon, Emma won't be all alone"

Adrien raised an eyebrow at this, "thinking about finally settling down with kids now, Nino?"

Nino shrugged, "Don't know about the settling down part but kids? Sure, I'm down for that. I think I'm ready for that next big step in my life"

Adrien smiled at his best friend, "As long as you don't abuse me as their uncle, I'm more than happy for you to enter the world of fatherhood"

Nino snorted at that, "You won't have to worry about me trying to get you to spoil my future kids but Alya on the other hand… well…"

"Oh boy" Adrien genuinely laughed.

It felt good to be surrounded by familiar faces, some that he hadn't since he graduated. It felt good to have something for himself for once, instead of running his same daily routine of having his father pile on shoot after shoot, commercials and interviews, etc. It felt good not being stuck in his home, wallowing in self-pity in the confines of his room.

This felt good.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Later that day, the world welcomed Mr. and Mrs. Nino Lahiffe with the Norte Dame ringing loud and proud.

Cheers and claps as people hugged, kissed, and threw rice.

As the festivities continued, Adrien held Emma in his arms as he did his best man duties. He posed for every photo, making sure that no mishaps happened and as the evening settled, he did the first toast with a glass of Dom Perignon. His best man speech that followed was light-hearted, recalling fond memories that he's had with Nino over the years and how his best friend's love story came full circle with his intelligent and beautiful new bride Alya, ending his speech on how he wished them the very best, years of bliss, and how much he loved them both – which earned him sweet awing from the crowd.

Since Adrien was sitting at the main table with the rest of the wedding party, he momentarily left Emma in the care of Rose and Juleka - whom, had caught the wedding bouquet earlier. Both women blushing but it was the first time that Adrien had seen so much color on Juleka's face. Ever.

He had a feeling that he'd be invited to yet another wedding very soon.

As he walked out of the roaring party to make his way down the quiet lobby to the restroom, his hand twisted the doorknob and came into contact with someone entering back in.

It was the last person he thought he'd ever get to see again.

After all, she had disappeared from everyone's lives for the past five years. Merely being a ghost in friend's casual stories.

His heart skipped a beat as green emeralds met an ocean of blue.

Her lips stained in a passionate rouge, thick long eyelashes fluttering against her cheeks, tiny freckles splashed around her nose and cheeks. Did she always have freckles? He never noticed.

Her turquoise strapless bridesmaid dress that was adorned with a white sash belt with a large bow on the side caught his eyes for a brief second as the bow was wet, contrasting the rest of the light-colored dress.

His Adam's apple bobbed as he gulped, looking up again at her, he was caught in the turquoise of her smokey eyes. The makeup heightening the sapphire shade of her already gorgeous eyes.

He was self-aware of the way she was studying his own face. His short blonde eyelashes caught in her gaze without blinking, the decreasing puffiness of his tired eyes, the plumpness of his lightly tanned lips, and the light feather dusting of red on his defined cheekbones. Over the years, Adrien had lost the baby fat in his cheeks while growing taller.

He was easily towering over her, casting a shadow on her petite frame as they stilled. Unmoving from their positions.

They both continued holding the doorknob on both ends of the door.

The one and only Marinette Dupain-Cheng was back.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Done! To be continued.

Dun. Dun. DUUUUUNNNNN.

I wonder what will happen next… mwahahaha.

Where the heck did Marinette disappear off to?

What happened to Plagg and the miraculous?

Why didn't Adrien notice Marinette since the beginning if she's part of the main wedding party?

Will Adrien choose the chicken or the fish at the wedding?!

All this will be answered in the next chapter! So, stay tuned!

Emma is so precious, lots more of her is coming very soon~

If you squint your eyes real close, you'll catch a bit of hinted JuleRose featured in this.

Oh, yeah, ps. Gabriel is a major jerk in this. Shocker, right? Yeah, totally. *Tumbleweed drifts by*

Again, I don't know when I'll be able to update but this long chapter plus its cliffhanger should suffice for now. Seriously tho, longest chapter thus far. I keep telling myself I won't torture myself like this but what do I do? I continue to not listen to my own advice. But I'm sure that y'all aren't complaining, only the author here. So much editing. /cry.

Please do review! Follows and Alerts tell me that you guys are at least interested in the story but reviews really let me hear out what your feedback and personal opinions on my stories are!

If anyone is afraid to leave reviews due to language difference - please don't be! I can fluently read Spanish and partial French! :) And hey, that's why Google translate was invented after all! LOL.

So ya know the drill! Tell me what ya think! ;D


	10. La Culpabilité D'une Mère

AN: Wow! Thanks for the lovely reviews and for being patient with me. I'm almost done with this semester and soon enough I'll be able to update more often. I'm aiming for fifteen chapters but who knows if it'll be longer or shorter - already I can't believe that this is even the tenth chapter for this fic! Like, whoa.

For now here's another long chapter to keep you guys satisfied since I'm planning on updating my other MLB fic as well.

I haven't bothered using as much French here as much as my other fic but Tante means Aunt! And as for what Rose is wearing since I didn't describe it – she's wearing the same thing as Marinette since she was a bridesmaid as well.

Anyway, enough of my ramblings. :)

Happy reading~ Enjoy this angst-fest 2k17. Lmao. Mwahahaha.

Ps. THE CHICKEN AND FISH WERE A LIE!

That is all.

La Culpabilité D'une Mère

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Marinette was bitter.

After a day filled with errands, she walked back to her parent's bakery with an armful of baguettes. She received them as a gift from a neighboring boulangerie owned by an elderly couple that her parents had been friends with ever since her parents opened up their own boulangerie-patisserie and have known Marinette since before she was born. The couple, well in their eighties now were overjoyed to see Marinette back in Paris.

On her way home, she couldn't help herself as a display window of a toy shop caught her interest. The display was showcasing the latest dolls for little girls with decorations of baby carriages and doll houses.

Marinette winced as her eyes stayed glued onto the bright and homey setting for the toys. Her ears slightly perked up as she heard mothers softly giggling while holding their daughter's hands walk past her as they exited the toy shop.

Gripping the bag of still warm baguettes in her arms, she heard them crunch as she briefly closed her eyes and deeply breathed.

Marinette would not allow herself to cry in public. She knew exactly what the consequences of her decisions on that day would entail.

Her throat tightened as she tried calming down her racing heart. "Ladybug strength… please… Tikki" she whispered as she lightly tugged on her dim earrings.

She knew in her heart that they still contained magic and that Tikki could hear her. What she would give to have Tikki's comfort right about now.

Leaving the sight of the toy shop, she mentally took note of where it was located. She was pretty sure that had been a book store before but five years away from Paris might as well have been ten with the rate of constantly changing businesses.

Entering the back door of her home, she locked it and marched up the stairs. Placing the baguettes on the kitchen counter, she went to the fridge and took out a small container with pistachio gelato. Taking off her black flats, she curled up on the couch with her gelato and a spoon.

In the back of end mind, the shade of green reminded her of her Kitty but she didn't want to dwell on that. She had been doing her best for the past five years, trying her hardest to not think about _him_.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

 _"This is your daughter, Emma._

 _She's two weeks old._

 _Please take care of her._

 _Please forgive me, Chaton._

 _Your Lady."_

Ladybug read over her note one last time as her heart felt like it was pounding ferociously in her throat. Biting her bottom lip hard to the point of pain, she quickly vanished as soon as she heard Chat Noir approaching the roof top she left their daughter on.

Once she was out of sight, Ladybug used her yoyo to swing as far away as she possibly could. Slowly her vision became blurred to the point that all the Parisian night lights looked like splotches of colorful circles. She missed her landing and rolled on the gravel roof, both palms of her hands while her knees took the impact of the rocks as she gripped the floor. Her hot tears spilled out as a heart wrenching wailing from deep within her chest rumbled and echoed into the silent night.

Her body violently shook as her palms gave out causing her elbows to support her. "I…I… I… d-d-deserve t-this" she managed to tell herself, repeating the phrase over and over again until her miraculous beeped and transformed her back to Marinette.

One look at the broken young woman in front of her and Tikki realized that there was nothing she could do for her chosen. No amount of words of comfort or things to distract her with could ever change Marinette.

She was swimming in a pool of self-guilt, anger, and hopelessness.

That night, a worn-out Marinette arrived late for dinner. Her hair was down in a disheveled mess, eyes puffy, lips swollen, and she continued to shake.

"H-Honey?" Sabine cautiously called out as she watched Marinette come in from the front door.

Sabine and Tom thought that Marinette fell asleep early, tucked away in her room. Normally they'd lecture her on how late and dangerous it was to stay out past a certain hour but the air around their daughter felt different.

Marinette dropped to her knees right at the entrance of the door, both her hands holding onto the doorknob to keep her steady.

Tom and Sabine immediately got off the couch and rushed to her side.

"I… I… d-don't deserve to be a mother, right? How could someone as selfish and insecure as myself think they could handle a baby? I'm not even… out of high school yet. Please, please, if you truly love me, yell at me for being stupid. Ground me for life for having unprotected sex… disown me as your child. Please, punish me. I deserve it!"

Tom looked at his wife, both with shocked expressions locked on their faces. They didn't know what to think in that moment. It was too much to process.

"Marinette, what exactly happened?" Sabine tried to gently ask but the words came out in a panic.

"Sweetheart, are you… p-p-pregnant?" Tom choked on the word as he squeezed Sabine's hand.

Marinette took a few minutes of anxious silence before she said, "I was"

That night was the most painful thing that she had ever experienced. No number of wounds and scars on her body from akuma attacks, no amount of verbal abuse from Chloe, hate from people who were anti-Ladybug had ever hurt her as much as telling her parents everything.

She told them about her first miscarriage and Emma.

Instead of getting mad at her, they ended up blaming themselves for not noticing their daughter enough to the point of detecting something was wrong. They had been so focused on the health of Grand-Mère Dupain and their busiest cake season at the bakery that they didn't bat an eye at Marinette acting more out of her element than usual.

The only detail that she had left out of her story was her secret of being Ladybug. She didn't think that her parents would take that news very well after finding out that she had lost both of her children before the age of eighteen.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

At twenty-two, a lot of things in Marinette's life had change. With her parents currently gone, celebrating their anniversary in Indonesia, Marinette was left with the task of running the bakery. She had just gotten back to Paris two weeks ago and even though it was only five years, it felt like an eternity to her.

She was planning on making her travels shorter but things happened and she stayed for longer than originally intended.

The spoon with a mouthful of gelato hung on her tongue as she absentmindedly sucked on it while thinking about the only thing that would ever bring her back to Paris - her best friend Alya who was getting married on that upcoming weekend.

"At least one of us deserves true happiness" Marinette whispered to herself as she stared out her open window. The small breeze swayed the thin white cotton curtains as the busy streets of the city and birds chirping came through into the home.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"You know a pretty girl like you doesn't need makeup" Alya smiled as she applied light makeup on her friend's beautiful daughter.

"I know but Daddy doesn't like it on me. Making him grumpy is funny!" Emma giggled as Alya lightly tapped her nose with an amused smile.

As she was finishing up on the little girl, Alya heard a light knock at the door with someone slowly opening it.

"I have a surprise delivery for the bride" the voice said in a sing-song voice as Alya immediately recognized who's voice it was and stopped what she was doing. Turning around she saw Marinette timidly waiting by the door giving Alya a small wave.

Alya's breathe was caught in her throat as she ran towards her best friend and quickly squeezed her petite frame.

"Glad… to… see… you too… ack! Can't breathe, Alya!" Marinette squeaked out as Alya refused to let her go for a second longer as she fought back happy tears to finally have Marinette back.

"I thought you weren't coming! You never replied back to the invite!" Alya finally burst and let a few tears shed. Tilting her head up, she tried to stop. "Look what you've done, Mari. Now I need to reapply my mascara, girl!"

Marinette couldn't help but laugh at that as she readjusted the front of her dress. The chest area fit slightly loose on her but she was in such a hurry that she didn't bother fixing it prior to the wedding date. "I may have some demons that I'm still trying to fight through but I would never miss your big day, Alya. You and Nino are simply meant to be" she responded as Alya sniffled.

Alya was given a tissue by Emma who curiously watched the bride and this new lady's interaction. "I know, I'm just… y'know overwhelmed by everything. I remember you telling me how busy the bakery's been ever since you came back to Paris"

"Thank you, Princess" Alya thanked the little girl as she sat back down at the vanity.

Marinette nodded and finally noticed that she and Alya weren't alone in the room as the striking green eyes and long beautiful wavy tresses of the little girl sitting next to Alya caught her eyes.

"You're really pretty!" Emma spoke up as Marinette's smile faltered for a split moment.

Quickly Marinette masked her mixed emotions and walked closer to the vanity. Bending her knees, she leaned over and brightly smiled at the girl. "Thank you sweetie, I think you're very pretty yourself. What's your name, Princess?" she asked as Emma jumped off the bench and quickly did a small curtsy, "My name is Emma! Daddy taught me that it's polite to curtsy when meeting new people!"

Marinette's heart skipped a beat. "Y-Y-Your n-name is Emma?"

"Yup! Daddy says that Mommy named me. I don't know her but Tante Alya also really likes my name" Emma replied, "Oh! I need to get back to Daddy!" she suddenly said as if remembering something important in that moment. "Excuse me!" she did another curtsy and ran out.

Marinette watched her leave but just as quickly as she ran out, Emma ran back in and quickly said, "Thank you for the makeup, Tante Alya! Bye!" and ran out again.

Alya laughed and shook her head in good spirits but noticed that there was a pause on Marinette.

"You okay?" she asked as Marinette snapped out of it.

"Oh… Oh! Yeah, I'm fine. She's honestly the most beautiful little girl I've ever seen. A family member of yours?"

"Hmm… something like that" Alya vaguely replied.

The rest of their conversation was on Marinette's travels and her teasing Alya about finally settling down.

"Hey I know I'm the worst best friend but I probably won't be able to stay for pictures after the service"

Alya frowned, "Why not?"

"I still need to go home and finish up the pipping on your cake plus bake a few other goodies" Marinette deeply sighed and clapped her hands together in front of her face, facing Alya's direction, "Please forgive me!"

Alya lightly chuckled, "It's fine, after all, your wedding gift to me is going to feed all the guests here. You'll owe me tomorrow morning though! I told Nino I won't be going on our honeymoon until I get some shots with my best friend!"

Marinette awed, feeling touched by that. "You're amazing, Alya"

Alya gestured for Marinette to hug her with her arms wide open as invite to, "No, you're the amazing one, Marinette, you just don't realize it. I love you endlessly"

Marinette hugged her back and fought back her tears, "And I love you for eternity"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Aww crap!" Marinette cursed as she cleaned up her mess of pipping bags and bowls filled with custards and colorful meringues on the table. She had been so careful to not get her turquoise blue bridesmaid dress dirty while finishing up baking the last things for the wedding.

Quickly she took off the white sash and bow from her waist to run it under water. Luckily she had stained it with white frosting but she could still see the difference in shades of white. Groaning she furiously scrubbed it while trying to brush away at the edible glitter and powdered sugar away from her loose hair. She was already running late, having left the wedding right after Alya and Nino were officially declared husband and wife.

After that, she quietly snuck out of the church as they were all heading outdoors to take pictures. She decided to style her hair in an updo bun, after all what's a few more minutes of being late to your own best friend's wedding, right?

Setting the boxes of macarons, assorted pastries, and the five-tiered cake, she made sure the 'closed' sign was hanged at the entrance and locked up making her way to the reception hall.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Entering from the back, Marinette unloaded the sweets with the help of Ivan and Kim, both guys still reeling from the fact that their high school classmate was back in Paris. They weren't close friends but the absence of Marinette's sudden disappearance had greatly affected them all.

As Marinette headed towards the party area, she kept adjusting her dress and hair and ended up bumping into yet another classmate.

"Alix!" Marinette gasped, surprised that she recognized the sporty young woman since she had grown her hair out but she was still kept short.

Her vibrant pink locks now reached her chest in wavy tresses with curled bangs swept to her right. She was wearing a simple black lace dress with quarter sleeves that reached just before her knees and five-inch pumps.

"M-M-Marinette?!" Alix eyes widened in shock, Marinette's hair was also longer and done in a fancy yet messy updo bun, a look on her that she hadn't seen in years.

"Wow, you look great Alix!" Marinette smiled and hugged her.

Alix patted Marinette's back and laughed, "Same! God, you've been a ghost for the past five years, we were all starting to take bets on who would run into you first excluding Alya!"

"Sorry to ruin the fun but Ivan and Kim were the first ones… well, technically Alya had sent them to help me unload the wedding cake and other stuff in the kitchen" Marinette frowned for the girl as Alix snapped her fingers.

"Damn that husband of mine!" Alix gritted her teeth.

"H-H-Husband?" Marinette nearly choked on the word.

"Yeah, Kim and I have been married for five years now. It wasn't easy with him training for the Olympics while I put my American X-games training on hold to raise our four-year old daughter…" Alix paused her rambling and gently took Marinette's hands into hers as she lightly squeezed them, "I'm sorry I wasn't able to invite you. I know we weren't super close like you and Alya are but I still considered you a good friend to me, Mari. You left a few weeks before Kim and I finalized everything…"

Marinette shook her head with a small smile and squeezed her hands back, "No! Please don't feel guilty. It's my fault for leaving without saying a word to anyone but on the bright side I'm back now and that's all that matters"

Alix hugged her again, promising that she'd keep in touch while they exchanged phone numbers and then ran off to find Kim in the kitchen. Marinette didn't want to hold her up any longer or even worse - start talking about children. That's one topic that was still hard for her to discuss with anyone like swallowing a pill that was too big for her tight throat.

Marinette walked past the restrooms in the lobby and reached the door separating her from the vibrations of the roaring party just beyond. Her hand twisted the doorknob and came into contact with someone exiting out.

It was the last person she thought she'd ever seen again.

After all, she vanished into thin air for the past five years and it didn't help that his tousled unruly hair and piercing green eyes reminded her of her love that she could never forget no matter how much she tried to.

Her heart ached.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"A-Adrien…" Marinette whispered, his name leaving a tingling on the tip of her tongue.

"M-M-Marinette?!" Adrien was in disbelief.

She watched as his Adam's apple bobbed as he gulped, looking up again and being caught in her turquoise makeup smokey eyes. They both continued holding the doorknob on both ends of the door.

That was until Alix with her arm wrapped around Kim came behind Marinette and excused themselves back into the party.

Awkwardly shuffling out of the way, Marinette stood on the side of the door while trying to air dry her wet bow on her dress.

She noticed as Adrien watched her every move as if contemplating on what he should say next.

"Oh! Y-Y-You know me, I'm a total klutz! Ha ha ha… I accidentally got frosting on my dress" Marinette scrunched up her nose in disappointment while awkwardly laughing.

It was one of her traits that hit him with nostalgia and longing for the past. He found it cute.

"I… umm… I just downed a whole bottle of champagne by myself so I need to relief myself. Wait for me?" Adrien blushed as he ran his hand up and down his neck rubbing it.

Marinette nodded, "Of course, Adrien"

Adrien with his teeth caught on his bottom lip stopped from heading towards the men's restroom, "Promise?" he asked in such a pleading way, as if he was terrified that if he left then she'd disappear again.

Marinette's heart fluttered at the desperate tone, "I promise I'll be waiting right here. I'd love to catch up with you, Adrien" she swore to him that she wasn't planning on suddenly leaving again as she backed herself against the wall and leaned on it while holding two thumbs up to prove it to him.

Adrien let out an airy laugh that sounded so refreshing to her as she watched him practically jog so that he could return sooner.

Not even three minutes and Adrien was back.

"Umm… Adrien?"

"Yes?"

"Your… umm… your zipper is down" Marinette blushed as she pointed down while looking away.

"Oh geez, that's embarrassing. Not the best first impression in five years, huh? From top model to slob" Adrien playfully groaned as he turned his body sideways to privately zip up his pants.

Marinette shook her head, "If you didn't then I'd think you were a groomed robot, Mr. Agreste"

Adrien stuck out his tongue at her, "Please no formalities around old friends, Mari, especially when they make me feel like my… dad. Ugh"

"Okay, I promise no more fancy talk. Maybe we should just head back into the party?" Marinette suggested as she titled her head towards the booming noise.

She had become an expert in reading her own emotions as well as others and could visibly see the mask that Adrien wore. He clearly had no intention of going back into the party anytime soon.

"Or maybe not, we could just go talk in private in the courtyard?" Marinette suggested the front where the decorated arches and white wooden benches were still mounted in stacks.

Adrien eagerly nodded at the new suggestion, "Sorry, I know you just got here but the loud music and downing a whole bottle of champagne plus a few shots of cognac don't mix well"

Marinette raised a brow at this, "I didn't take you for a drinker"

"You kidding, with the strict diet I live on? I can't. Just have a high tolerance no thanks to all the business meetings I'm forced to attend. I promise I haven't turned into a raging alcoholic these past five years" Adrien placed his hand over his heart.

Marinette smiled, "Okay, I believe you. Party animal" she stuck her tongue back at him as he guided her outside.

The air was crisp with a slight wind but not enough to be declared shivering levels.

Adrien took down a wooden bench from a stack and placed it on the freshly cut grass. Patting it, he plopped down with Marinette sitting next to him.

Turning his body, he rested a knee in-between them allowing them enough personal space to where they didn't feel uncomfortable.

Marinette turned her body slightly to face him in a position that wouldn't strain her neck.

"So…" they both started in unison.

Pausing they both laughed as Adrien gestured for Marinette to go first. She shook her hands in front of her and asked for him to go first with the questions.

He obliged and tapped his right index finger to his chin as he thought about his first question. "Hmm… okay, got it! So how have you been?"

Marinette burst out laughing causing confusion for him as Adrien waited for her laughing fit to calm down. "Sorry, it's just… all that build up for a simple question?"

Adrien huffed, crossing his arms over his chest, "Well, excuse me for trying to ease into this" he said and then softly finished with, "You've been gone for five years. Away from Paris with Alya being tight lipped about your whereabouts… I'm just… reli-I'm just happy that you're back, Marinette"

Marinette felt both thankful for having the best friend anyone could ever ask for but also a stabbing pain in her back as she felt like she betrayed everyone with her Houdini act of five years.

"Where were you?" Adrien sobered up, he wasn't an alcoholic but these past five years changed him into a somber, broken man and he hated that the slight buzz he was feeling before was starting to fade away now.

"I… uhh…" Marinette stuttered, why was this so hard for her? It's not like she changed her name and outer appearance and forged papers to get a new life outside of her comfort bubble that was Paris where no one would know or ever question her past.

Marinette felt guilty, that's why.

Fiddling her thumbs together, she looked down at her hands, "I was in China" she finally spoke as Adrien's erratic beating heart calmed down, fearing the worst.

"China?" he questioned.

"My mom's hometown to be precise. After graduation, I just… needed to clear my head over a few things. My grandparents and great uncle along with cousins I've never even met before were all thrilled that I'd be staying for the summer. The summer ended and I before I know it - five years had passed and if it weren't for Alya's wedding… I feel like I would've stayed maybe a year or two longer"

"Were things… better over there?" Adrien felt like he had swallowed a rock at the words.

Did she not miss Alya? Just she not miss… him?

"I got to travel all over China and it's beautiful but… I mostly stayed due to my studies. Great Uncle Cheng taught me all his culinary skills and I applied them into baking and my designer skills helped with the creative process"

"Marinette… did you give up on your fashion designing dreams?"

"I… I wouldn't say… I gave up… I just decided that I was better suited for baking and pastry making. I know my parents aren't retiring anytime soon but I'm their only daughter and I know someday I'll inherit my family's business but for now I can at least give them a break and help around more, y'know? Plus, now my mandarin isn't non-existent as it was before! I still suck at it and struggle but I bet I can hold up my end of a conversation with you now!" Marinette smiled a broken smile.

Adrien caught it as his own heart broke for her. He didn't want to pry into her personal life and why she suddenly changed careers but as long as she was happy with her decision then he would be too as the supportive friend he is.

"Challenge accepted" he winked at her.

Before he could say anything witty to shift their suddenly serious conversation, he heard the all too familiar piddle-paddle of two little feet make their way towards the grass.

"Daddy!" Emma frantically yelled as she ran into Adrien's awaiting arms and buried her head into his neck.

This caused Adrien to stand up and rocked her back and forth as he looked towards Rose, "Sorry, Adrien, she got scared when you didn't come back right away"

Adrien nodded and thanked her as Rose quickly hugged Marinette letting her know that they'd catch up later and made her way back towards the party where Juleka waited for her.

"Daddy, you left me!" Emma whimpered as Adrien soothed her and kissed her hair.

"I would never leave you, baby girl. Never" Adrien reassured her.

Marinette's eyes and mind were still reeling, trying to put two and two together as she sat frozen in place. She felt like she was intruding on a very private moment and wanted to escape. She didn't think that the gorgeous little girl she briefly met earlier would be Adrien's.

Once Adrien calmed down Emma, he deeply sighed, "Sorry Marinette, do you think we can catch up some more later? I think I'm calling it a night"

Marinette snapped out of it and jumped off the wooden bench, "Yes! Sure! Just let me know when later!"

"Again, I'm really sorry. This is the first time, I take my Emma out for a big event"

"No, I completely understand. No need to apologize! I should get going too, don't wanna leave without saying goodbye to the bride and groom"

Adrien chuckled, "Right, the newly appointed Mr. and Mrs. Nino Lahiffe"

Marinette nodded, "Exactly!"

As they were about to part ways, Adrien paused and smacked his forehead with his free hand. "Wow, stupid me. Marinette, I haven't formally introduced you yet. This is my daughter Emma" he gestured at her as Emma kept her face hidden, "I… uhhh… a lot has happened in five years" he awkwardly told her, a faint blush forming on his cheeks.

Marinette put on her own mask on and gently squeezed his shoulder, "I'm sure. Five years is a long time and we have all the time in the world now to catch up"

"Promise?" he asked again, with that desperate tone back.

"I promise" she said all while trying to not let her composure completely fail on her.

Marinette wanted to break down and cry.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Done! To be continued.

Dun. Dun. DUUUUUNNNNN.

Man… it's like all of Marinette's friends are having daughters. Lol.

Again, Marinette doesn't have a crush on Adrien but he was a close friend to her during her pregnancy and all that happened with stupid Chloe.

What will happen next I wonder?

What happened to Tikki and the miraculous?

If it's not explained in the next chap, then it most definitely will be in the following after.

Please do review! Follows and Alerts tell me that you guys are at least interested in the story but reviews really let me hear out what your feedback and personal opinions on my stories are!

If anyone is afraid to leave reviews due to language difference - please don't be! I can fluently read Spanish and partial French! :) And hey, that's why Google translate was invented after all! LOL.

So ya know the drill! Tell me what ya think! ;D


	11. L'Étincelle

AN: I'm finally freed from school obligations for now, so I have more time for updates! Again, thank you all for the lovely reviews. I get a kick outta them every single time. I'm really trying to aim for at least fifteen chapters here.

Anyways, my inner love for 80's music came out a bit in this chap with mentioning Morrissey/The Smiths. Particularly the song, _There Is A Light That Never Goes Out_ by The Smiths. (Ended up referencing a tad bit of a song lyric)

This chapter has been brought to you by fermented grapes. Adrien and Marinette are real wine buddies in this. LOL.

Enough of my ramblings, happy reading~

L'Étincelle

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Relax, Marinette, relax and open your mouth for me" Adrien's voice dropped deeper as it rumbled in want.

"Loosen up" he chanted softly as Marinette felt something cold and wet touch the tip of her tongue. She couldn't see with the blindfold on as she trusted him and let the foreign object into her mouth.

She could taste a mix of sweetness with something mild and dark. She was pretty sure it was a chocolate covered strawberry as she heard Adrien say, "Bite down for me"

Marinette nibbled on the fruit as the juices and lukewarm chocolate drizzled down her throat causing her to let out her own deep and throaty moan in need.

"Spread your legs for me, _Princess_ "

Marinette felt her heart rate quicken as she felt his two strong hands gently pull her quivering legs apart inserting one leg in-between. She could feel the heat radiating from his lower half as he pressed his body closer, his left index finger lifting her chin up.

If Adrien was being perfectly honest with himself, there was just something alluring about having the girl he's grown fond of furiously blushing and wearing a red blindfold with her lips slightly agape as her entire body shook with anticipation.

Five years had been a long time going through a dry spell.

The next move had Marinette letting out a tiny squeak as she felt Adrien lift her so effortlessly from the chair as if she were light as a feather. He grabbed her arms and legs, wrapping them around him.

Her vision was incapacitated with her other senses heighten but she definitely knew when a kiss was a kiss. Adrien trailed up her neck and lower jaw as he walked them to the nearest wall.

Marinette's back roughly slammed against the white walls as she moaned feeling her way through Adrien's neck and tugged on his blonde locks at the base.

Adrien captured her lips in a heated battle. Tongues clashed and fought for dominance as he pulled on her swollen lips and exchanged desperate needy kisses with her.

He groaned when they had to pull away to catch their breathes.

Panting, he knew that she couldn't see him which helped give him a confidence boost.

As he supported her on the wall, he leaned in and pecked her cheek as he whispered, "I think I might love you"'

Marinette's breath hitched.

How the hell did they end up in this situation?

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The first month.

Marinette didn't stick around long after Adrien had left the party with his daughter. She quickly apologized to Alya over the loud blaring music, kissing her best friend on the cheek and made her way home. Walking up the stairs, her shoulders slumped as she sluggishly willed her shaking body into the living room.

Once she was in, she closed the door behind her and slid down as she finally broke down and cried.

Marinette was stuck in the past, moving in slow-motion while everyone around her was living their lives, living on fast-forward.

Five years didn't feel like such a long time to her but when she came back to Paris it was like a giant reality check came and slapped her hard in the face.

Rubbing the tears on her cheeks with the palms of her hands, she sniffled and crawled her way into the kitchen. That night she cradled a wine bottle in her arms.

Feeling pathetic and lonely, she drank her sorrows away.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The second month.

Due to Adrien's hectic schedule, Marinette didn't get to see him until two months after the wedding but kept in touch with him through texting every single day.

She had mentally prepared for this moment for weeks knowing that if she expected to be a true friend to him again then she'd need to relive some very painful memories.

"Hey, sorry I'm late! Corporate zombies wouldn't let me leave for my lunch break on time" Adrien waved and greeted as he sat down on a blue elegantly designed metal patio chair of the outside seating area of the small café.

Marinette giggled and shook her head, "It's fine, at least you have a set lunch time. I usually have to place reminders on my phone to force me to take breaks from the bakery load"

"That busy, huh?" Adrien raised a brow.

"You have nooo idea" Marinette rolled her eyes, "sometimes I wonder if I'll ever get the flour out of my hair"

Adrien leaned over the table and extended his hand to dust away at some white powder stuck on her hair.

"See!" Marinette groaned, biting her bottom lip.

Adrien laughed, "I'll take edibles over glitter any day"

"Hmm… I bet. I was going to order you a steak but wasn't sure if your father would file a lawsuit over me trying to feed you a piece of cow"

Adrien rubbed his stomach in a dramatic motion as he pulled on his black tie while simultaneously titling his head back letting out a small gagging noise as if choking. This little show got Marinette to laugh as she shook her head at his silly antics.

"Yeah without a doubt, my dad would probably publicly execute you and then me for evening taking a bite" Adrien deeply sighed, wishfully, "I miss carbs and fatty foods. I'm being limited to red meats once a month and I can kiss desserts goodbye if I want to keep my job"

Marinette placed her chin in her hand as her elbow propped firmly on the white clothed table, "It must suck to be this pretty"

Adrien stole a forkful of greens from the salad that was just placed on her side, "It really does"

Marinette genuinely smiled at their banter, it was as if time stilled between them for a brief moment. "Good thing I ordered you the soup" she teased.

"Thanks for feeding me liquids" Adrien deadpanned.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The third month.

Adrien and Marinette sat in Marinette's home on the couch with a bottle of wine. Adrien had the day off and cherished every moment he could spend with rekindling his friendship with Marinette. That night he had asked his babysitter to stay longer while he was out.

Their conversation started off light and pleasant at first until it steered in the direction that they were both dreading but knew they had to pass this hurdle if they wanted a relationship built on trust and honesty.

"Marinette… what happened to your baby?" Adrien quietly asked. He felt the wine coursing through him which aided him in asking the heavy questions he normally would've avoided like the plague.

Marinette hesitated as her finger circled the rim of her half-filled wine glass. "I… had to give her away"

"Her? You had a baby girl?"

"…Yes"

Adrien stared at his own wine glass as he contemplated on how to ask the why. Her reason for giving her daughter away.

Before he could, Marinette beat him to it. "I was diagnosed with postpartum depression. I loved my baby, don't get me wrong. I wasn't one of those abusive or distant cases that didn't want their kid… I just… wasn't mentally in the right place to give her my full love. I… uhh…" Marinette's eyes brimmed with tears, "I gave her to her dad. I knew in my heart that he would take care of her and provide for her in the ways that I couldn't"

Adrien felt like he had been punched in the gut, remembering how he had fallen into his own predicament.

"We don't have to discuss this if you don't want to"

"No, I do want to. You were there when I needed someone the most. I cherish the friendship you gave me and only wish that we could've been friends before me being pregnant was the only reason why. You protected me, Adrien. It's only right that I tell you how pathetic I am. My reasoning for leaving Paris? I was scared and lost. I had retracted so deep inside of myself that I needed these stupid little blue pills to make me feel happy again" Marinette finished, downing the rest of her red wine.

"Marinette…" Adrien's eyes widened, he didn't know. How could he when he wasn't there for her. When she left for years, needing someone but not letting anyone in.

Placing his wine glass on the coffee table, he leaned in and wiped away her tears and held her hands in his, lightly squeezing them. "Marinette, you're not pathetic. I… I would've been there for you…" he painfully said.

Closing his eyes, he told her his own secret. "My girlfriend left me. She gave me no reason and just left me with the aftershock of discovering that I was a dad. Me? Adrien Agreste, perfect son, perfect top model… a father? No one in our school could even imagine me in that role and that's without being a playboy. Despite what the paparazzi say…" he darkly chuckled at that.

Opening his eyes, he watched Marinette watch him.

"The paparazzi must've had a field day with you"

"And they still do. It's gotten to that point where, if I'm ever seen talking to someone of the opposite sex, they automatically assume I'm on the dating scene, prowling around looking for someone to replace my child's mother. It's absurd, really"

Marinette had to smirk at that, "I always knew the pretty ones were dangerous"

Adrien in his drunken stupor laughed at that, "just as much as the beautiful ones know the most pain" he turned serious with piercing green eyes staring deep into her broken soul causing Marinette to blush.

"I hate knowing the fact that you're on antidepressants" he told her honestly.

"And I hate the fact that I even need them to feel remotely normal" she sighed, leaning over the couch to reach for a refill on her wine.

"I'm sorry we both have shitty luck with life and love" Adrien apologized on both their behalf.

Marinette snorted as she nearly choked on the gulp of wine she took, "don't be, otherwise we'd be here all night letting out our inner demons through drunken confessions"

Adrien titled his head, giving her the most cliché picture perfect pose of a model who was told to look thoughtfully, "if it's with you Mari, then the pleasure, the privilege would be mine"

"Okay, Morrissey, I'm cutting you off the wine"

Adrien shrugged, "You can't blame me for knowing the 80's like the back of my hand. My mother raised me on good 'ol 80's music while you can blame my father personally for that god awful retro back to the 80's spring-summer collection from five years ago that brought back the horrid invention of shoulder pads back into trend "

"You know, even though I was heavily pregnant and riding that emotional moody rollercoaster back then - I still cringe when I look back at that specific Agreste collection"

"I know you just cut me off the wine but don't you think we should toast to that?" Adrien asked, lip curling into a perfect pout.

Marinette gritted her teeth, it wasn't fair for one man to be that gorgeous.

"Fine" she told him as she raised her glass, "to great music from an era we weren't yet even thought of and to the nightmare that plagued the fashion world"

"To shoulder pads!" they toasted in unison while comfortably falling back into a light and playful mood.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The fourth month.

"Okay, little lady, it's time for your bath" Marinette announced as she readied the water, waiting for the white porcelain tub to fill.

Over the past four months, Marinette had spent her days split between working at the bakery to spending time alone with Adrien on his free days or with him and his daughter Emma.

Admittedly it had taken her a while to adjust to the name Emma seeing as how it was what she had named her own daughter she gave up. She simply excused it as ironic given that it was a fairly common girl's name. No one else other than her parents even knew what she had named her daughter.

"Aww okay… but I really wanted to spend more time with you" Emma pouted exactly the same way that Adrien did.

Damn those strong genes of his.

"I'm not going anywhere, sweetie" Marinette caressed her cheek and then dipped one finger into the tub to check the water temperature. Once settling that it was just right, she poured a measured amount of soap into the water to make Emma a bubble bath.

"Bubble baths are my favorite! Do you know why?" Emma excitedly asked as Marinette undressed her and slowly lifted her into the water.

Marinette giggled, loving the curiosity and wonderment of the five-year-old. "Let me guess, because of all the bubbles?"

Emma shook her head, "No, it's because Daddy tells me all about his day. Sometimes he gets really grumpy when he mentions Grandpa's name… but most of the time his stories are funny. Sometimes Daddy starts falling asleep when he puts shampoo in my hair" Emma frowned.

"I bet your Daddy is really tired" Marinette replied as she lathered and gently scrubbed the shampoo into Emma's beautiful blonde hair.

"All the time" Emma showed Marinette how much by stretching her arms as far as she could. Soap studs and droplets of water spilling over the tub.

Marinette gave her a small smile. She didn't know how Adrien could work as much as he did and still have time to manage some personal time for himself while dedicating the majority to his daughter. He was amazing despite his hardships.

Marinette admired that about him and knew how truly exhausted he was.

She's seen it first hand when Adrien had started to come to her for help in watching Emma at night when he was working late at the office and seeing how he'd drag himself through the front door while Marinette greeted him happily as he profusely thanked her for being there for him when he had no one else.

It made her feel like she had no reason to complain about her own life while she saw how strong her friend is each and every single day.

"You know your Daddy loves you very much, Emma" Marinette told the little girl as she nodded, "I know, I just wish that he could sleep more"

In that moment, Marinette came up with a brilliant idea, "how about we surprise your dad in the morning by making him breakfast in bed?"

Emma's shoulders danced as she agreed with the idea, the little movement reminded Marinette of whenever she'd get overly excited about something and would dance in place exactly like that as well.

"I love you Marinette, you're the best!" Emma brightly smiled as both her tiny hands held Marinette's cheeks.

Marinette was touched and quickly kissed her wet cheek, "And I love you, Emma"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The fifth month.

"Oh my god Marinette, I don't think we can be friends any longer" Adrien cringed as the cheesy kung-fu noises that were blasting from his surround sound.

"What, what's wrong with my choice of Chinese martial arts movies? I bought these while I was living _in_ China, thank you very much" Marinette defended herself as they continued watching the movie that was in Mandarin Chinese.

They were having a movie night at Adrien's that started with kid friendly movies that Emma picked from her personal collection and once she started to doze off on Adrien's chest, Marinette got up and switched to a box set of movies she had bought not even a year ago before she left China.

"What isn't wrong with this movie? The dialogue sounds like they got the script off a cereal box. The costumes are from the wrong era when they claim it's from another. They're both two hundred years apart. The special effects look like they're photoshopped in and I'm pretty sure that decapitated head is just melted cheese with eyes. This is so bad that it's hilarious" Adrien critiqued while laughing causing Emma to start slipping off him.

Marinette crossed her arms, "Who died and made you the expert of China?"

"The twenty-three years of private Chinese tutors plus mixed martial arts instructors" Adrien said while coughing.

"Oh, screw you _Agreste_ " Marinette stuck out her tongue at him.

"Next up is my choice but before then I'm going to go put Emma in her bed"

"Okay, time out then" Marinette said and got up to help Adrien.

Once Emma was soundly asleep in her own bedroom, they went back to their movie marathon with Adrien being in the mood for classic Hollywood style horror.

It was Marinette's turn to start laughing as he picked the cheesiest French attempt at Hollywood style classic horror with the movie he chose called _The Horrificator_.

"Really, Adrien? And you were making fun of _my_ choice?"

"Hey at least when something gets decapitated in this, it doesn't look like melted cheese on a stick… with eyes"

Marinette remembered his critique of her movie choice. Rolling her eyes, she gave in as she took a small blanket and nestled herself into a comfortable cocoon next to his side.

Thirty minutes into the movie and Marinette started to doze off.

"You're missing the best part! This is when the monster drains the girl from her energy to grow bigger" Adrien whispered as he nudged her shoulder.

"Just like this movie is doing to me" Marinette sleepily said, her head falling to the crook of his neck.

Adrien chuckled as he lowered the volume on the movie and finished watching it alone as he allowed Marinette to get comfortable and rested her head on his lap.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The sixth month.

Inside Marinette's home, she and Alya sat at the kitchen counter on two metal stools.

"Looks like you and Adrien have been getting pretty cozy with each other, eh?" Alya teased as she took a sip of her aperitif, "I just hope that you don't forget that I exist as you're tangled in his bedsheets in the throes of endless passion" she finished causing Marinette to nearly spit out her own drink. Despite everything that had happened, Alya still firmly believed that Marinette still had a crush on Adrien and that they were meant to be.

"That's never even crossed my mind!" Marinette's heart jumped started as she frantically waved her arms in an x-formation in front of her body.

Alya only raised a brow in question.

"I'm not about to jeopardize what little bit of pure and wholesome happiness I have in my life. I make sure to religiously take my birth control every day so that I don't royally screw things up a third time"

"Marinette, who said you were at fault for the first? You weren't and you can't continue living with that guilt. As for the second, you always have that choice to go find your ex and your baby girl and you know I'll help you with the cost of hiring a private investigator" Alya winked and gave her a thumb's up.

"I know but that's one Pandora's box that I'm not ready to open up just yet. Five years is already a stretch as it is but… I'm just… not ready"

"Are you still taking your happy pills?"

Marinette snapped her fingers at the mention as she jumped off the stool and went to go fetch her purse. Inside she dug around and found what she was looking for. Taking it out, she rattled her small pill bottle and stood in front of Alya to show her.

Alya could hear a still decently filled bottle.

"I haven't really been needing them as much lately. I know I'm supposed to take them daily but I don't when there's no need to. Lately… I've been genuinely happier"

"Thanks to Adrien?" Alya finished, filling in the last of Marinette's sentence.

Marinette nodded, blushing, "he feels like home. I always feel comfortable around him and I know I can trust and rely on him to always be there for me. Just as much as you! Don't get me wrong. But… lately… it's weird"

"What's weird?" Alya asked as Marinette paused.

Marinette inhaled and exhaled as she tried to put her feelings into words, "I feel like I've known Adrien for longer than that small gap in high school when he was there for me during my pregnancy. It's weird, I know, but when I said that he feels like home it's because he feels familiar to me… but that's also how I felt about my Kitty and I'm starting to feel guilty and conflicted for liking someone else. You know fourteen-year-old me would've been through the roof if she knew that someday I could have an actual chance with Adrien but now… I… I… I don't know" Marinette looked down at the pill bottle in her hands, suddenly it become the most interesting thing in the room as she avoided eye contact with her best friend.

"Marinette, honey, you can't expect your first love to magically vanish from your heart and for all your feeling for him to go away overnight. They're called first loves for a reason. You'll always feel those emotions and while the memories are nice, you need to start thinking about your future and moving forward - moving on from the past with Adrien as your clean slate" Alya pepped talked while encouraging her to pursue whatever blossoming feelings she had towards Adrien whom over the past five years had become a near and dear brother figure to Alya.

That's all Alya ever wanted - to see both of her friends that she loved dearly to be happy together.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The seventh month.

They both knew were this was going.

It was only a matter of time and with seven months of getting to know each other it felt like more than enough time as Adrien finally mustered up the courage to ask Marinette out on a proper date.

He didn't know why he felt incredibly nervous, it's not like he was being set up on a blind date with a stranger.

While on a morning jog, he decided to surprise Marinette at the bakery by dropping by to get a quick snack before heading back to his place to shower and go to work.

Once reaching their small bakery in the corner of the street, he entered with a small ding of a bell alerting the place of a new customer coming in.

Inside there were only a few patrons as it was still the early hours of the morning with not even the sun up yet.

"One coffee with a double shot of espresso and one pain au chocolat, to go please" Adrien ordered while Marinette's back faced him.

"Yes, sir!" she called as she went to the back to get a freshly made pastry and a cup for his coffee. Turning around she finally noticed who ordered as she input the information on the computer and leaned over the counter to narrow her eyes at him, "I thought you aren't allowed to eat any sweets"

Adrien started to jog in place as he briefly lifted his shirt up to reveal a toned lean stomach, "I promise not to tell if you don't" he begged as he continued, "help the starving model. I need bread carbs occasionally, or else I might implode on myself"

Marinette giggled at his melodramatics as she handed him his food, "it's on the house, only because I care about the well-being of this starving model that has a daughter that loves him very much"

Adrien bowed as he took the bag with the pastry in it, "Thank you _, My Lady_ "

Marinette jolted at his words almost spilling his hot drink all over the counter. Luckily he didn't notice her small malfunction as he reached for his coffee and took a sip.

"Now that's a good morning right there" he complimented the brew and headed towards the door. During the time of their small banter, all other customers had left leaving them alone in the bakery.

Adrien thought it was now or never as he did a quick turn around and walked towards the counter again.

"Hey, Marinette" he got her attention.

"Yes?"

"I know this might sound a little bit out of nowhere but… um… do you fancy dinner?" he almost wanted to kick himself to the moon with how badly he worded it.

"Well I do partake in that specific activity every single night" she shot back with a smirk.

Adrien groaned, "I'm trying to ask you out but if I continue talking, not even the coffee will be able to save me"

Marinette was a little surprised but knew that eventually their relationship would take this next natural level in development. She didn't keep him hanging for very long as she nodded, "I'd love to. Just text me the when and where but I suggest you do that later unless you feel like having the wrath of your father today" she teased and winked at him.

Adrien looked at his watch on his right wrist and agreed, "yeah no thanks on that but I'll definitely text you. Now this is my cue to leave for real this time" he told her waving as he jogged out.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The eighth month.

It felt awkward for both of them but they had decided to try dating.

No matter how long it had been, part of her would always love Chat Noir but she also felt things for Adrien which made her feel guilty until Alya put things into perspective. Marinette was willing to let someone new into her heart.

No matter how long it had been, part of him would always love Ladybug but he also felt things for Marinette which made him feel as if he were betraying the perfect love filled vision he had of his Lady until he had a long and hard talk with Nino over drinks one day. He helped him to put things into perspective, to put all his hurt, sadness, and loneliness all into the past and to accept someone new into his and Emma's lives.

They didn't mean to move at the speed hurdling towards the sun. It just did.

Things had first started off innocently with Marinette arriving at Adrien's for a date at his place. Adrien informed Marinette that Alya was taking care of Emma for the night claiming that she wanted some personal hands-on experience with kids so that she'll be ready for when her day as a parent comes.

Marinette shook her head smiling knowing that that wasn't the full reason as to why she decided to babysit.

As the night continued, they joked while drinking wine. Marinette sat on the kitchen counter and helped Adrien by handing him the kitchenware he needed for cooking. While she knew everything there is to baking, she felt like she lacked the skills for actual cooking and was thoroughly impressed that Adrien did.

"I hope you don't think I have some weird secret kink but do you mind if I blindfold you?" Adrien asked as he wiped his hands on a kitchen towel and showed her the red silk blindfold.

"Wow, didn't think we were gonna have that kind of night" Marinette teased as she gestured for him to hand her the blindfold.

Getting off the kitchen counter, she sat at a chair in his dining room and waited for him to help her put it on. "So why are we going all fifty shades now, if I may ask?"

"Haha, very funny. I'm not that kinky" Adrien partially lied, momentarily recalling some of the more adventurous things he's done with Ladybug years ago.

"I can't tell if I'm disappointed or not by that statement" Marinette gave him a pouty look that he'd normally find incredibly cute if he already wasn't extremely turned on in that very moment.

"Give me some credit here, I'm trying to be romantic and wanted to surprise you with the fancy presentation of the meal I made" he told her as her vision was finally covered by the silk cloth.

Things didn't go according to plan as the heat intensified between the two. Adrien started by giving her a taste of the strawberry he had just dipped in chocolate.

Intoxicated by her moaning need for him, he watched as the sweet juices and chocolate drizzled down her smooth creamy neck.

He kissed her so fervently that he felt like if he didn't hold onto her tight enough that she might slip from his embrace.

As he supported her on the wall, he leaned in and pecked her cheek as he whispered, "I think I might love you"'

Marinette's breath hitched.

She was caught off guard by his sudden confession as she moaned at the feeling of his teeth lightly grazing over her skin.

"I-I th-think I m-might l-l-love you too!" she stumbled over her words.

Feeling a light pressure on her head, she knew Adrien undid the knot of the blindfold and let it fall to the ground. She deeply moaned when he adjusted their positions by lifting her off the wall. "Let's take this to the room" he managed to groan out as she enthusiastically nodded her head already too far gone to rationalize both their decisions.

She could feel his arousal with each and every stride taken to his upstairs bedroom.

That night Chat Noir and Ladybug were the last things on their minds.

That night was just between Adrien and Marinette.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Done! To be continued.

Dun. Dun. DUUUUUNNNNN.

Adrien and Marinette get closer and secrets will be revealed next chap!

What does the future have in store for months nine-twelve?

You'll see! ;D

Ps. This was yet again another long chapter. Originally it was going to be only six months but then I added an extra two to make the build up to Adrien and Marinette getting together a bit slower.

Please do review! Follows and Alerts tell me that you guys are at least interested in the story but reviews really let me hear out what your feedback and personal opinions on my stories are!

If anyone is afraid to leave reviews due to language difference - please don't be! I can fluently read Spanish and partial French! :) And hey, that's why Google translate was invented after all! LOL.

So ya know the drill! Tell me what ya think! ;D


	12. Le Naufrage

AN: I love cheesy sappy romances as much as the next person but sometimes a story needs more than a straight-up happily ever after from Point A to Point B for me. I love twists, I love drama, and I love realism or relatable situations in fics because that's the beauty of fiction – an escape from reality and from things we might or hopefully never experience.

Speaking from experience because I'm extremely clumsy – accidentally smacking yourself with anything with enough impact no matter the size can and will make you bleed. I busted my top lip that way a long time ago with a thin iPad. /Cry. And while it's not an iPad, I still feel for Adrien. LOL.

Both months ten and eleven happen on two separate occasions. And when Adrien mentions a crib instead of a basket – some time has clearly passed, whether it's days or weeks is up to you but it's not really important. Just felt like pointing these two things out.

To those that are learning a bit of French with my chapter titles – yay! I'm glad and feel bad for not putting a translation like I do with my other fic… oops. My own French is limited to two short years since I chose it as an elective in school.

Anyways, thank you to those leaving positive reviews! And to those becoming frustrated… well, what can I say, I'm a troll. LOL. Honestly, what fun is a story if you can't drag a reader so deeply into it? It just validates that I'm doing something right… err... at least I think so.

My convoluted plots will probably never get praised as much as AO3 stories on Tumblr but… *Shrugs* I'm a FF purist and that won't ever change.

I'm uploading fairly fast because the next one will take some time to come out due to being busy. Just as readers, I too get impatient with stories not updating fast enough. I like to upload as soon as I finish typing up a new chap so here ya go.

Enough of my ramblings and happy reading~

Le Naufrage

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"You are handsome" Marinette bitterly thought. "The way you have control over my life" "My heart" "Everything" "You sure are handsome, _Mr. Agreste_ " Marinette panted angrily as she desperately fought the urge to not break down right then and there.

Not allowing him to speak, she grabbed the nearest object on his coffee table and threw the thick leather book at his face. She couldn't see it but the book managed to nip his top lip.

"I… I… can't believe how stupid I was! How stupid we've both been!" she elaborated as her entire body violently shook, "I convinced myself that I was finally letting your alter ego out of my heart and moving forward with a genuinely nice guy but… oh god, this whole time… this whole time…" Marinette quick-paced to Adrien, balling up her tiny wrists, "You had my daughter, _our_ daughter!" her voice quivered as she continuously pounded them against his chest.

Adrien remained silent allowing the minor pain of her hitting him resonate in the dead silence of the living room. "I've always loved you… I ran away because… I was guilty of loving you so much and telling you about our daughter in the way that I did" Marinette clutched onto his shirt as she slid to the floor, completely breaking down, "I've been depressed this whole time… I… I… I want my five years back!" she wailed as her shaking hands continued to hit whatever body part on him they could touch.

Finally, deeply sighing, Adrien bent down to her level and wrapped his arms around her. Tightly embracing her despite her struggle against him.

"Marinette, I know you're not really mad _at_ me so what is it that you _are_ mad at?" he calmly tried to ask as he gently rubbed her back. His own tears stung his eyes as his composure slowly started to slip.

"I…" she began.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The eighth month.

Marinette was the first to wake up from what Alya would refer to as 'the throes of passion.' She had a bright smile plastered on her face as she watched her school crush peacefully sleep next to her side.

His tousled blonde hair, soft breathing as his bare chest rose, one hand bent under a pillow while the other on his stomach, the glimmering black ring sparkling in the first rays of light.

Has he always worn that black ring? She stopped paying so much attention to him once Chat Noir entered her life.

"How can one man be this utterly gorgeous?" she asked herself, blue eyes turning dreamily as she sighed and bunched up the sheets covering her chest. Smirking, she decided to straddle him and lean her head down to place light kisses up his chest.

First kissing the top of his hand and then moving over the rest of his skin. She didn't get to reach his lips as he wiggled around, fluttering his sleepy green eyes open.

Yawning, he smiled and placed his hand on Marinette's waist.

"This is a pleasant way to wake up" he said as his thumb massaged her hip bone in a circular motion.

"Don't expect to get an encore of what happened last night this morning" she teased lightly tapping her right index finger on his nose.

Raising a mischievous brow, he rolled his hips gaining a small moan from her. "You sure about that?" he chuckled.

Marinette glared at him, "You're a gorgeous evil sneaky man, you know that?"

"Didn't you read the fine print? Gorgeous evil sneaky man is on my resume" he chuckled again, gaining control over the situation and flipping her back onto the bed.

Giggling, her head fell on a pillow causing her hair to sprawl all over like a halo.

His eyes quickly darkened as he used one hand to lift her bottom a few inches off the mattress making her wrap her legs around his waist. His other hand firmly supported his weight as he pulled her body closer and crashed his lips with hers.

Marinette weaved her fingers through his messy hair tugging as things started to get heated once more.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The ninth month.

"You know, despite being a national treasure, I still don't agree with adding milk to coffee" Marinette commented as she watched Adrien make himself a café au lait.

Rolling his eyes, he took a long and loud slurp of the drink, "Gotta have some sweetness in my life" he raised his cup, toasting.

Snorting, Marinette almost had dark bitter coffee coming out of her nose. "It has been exactly thirty minutes since you've said something cheesy"

Adrien smirked, "new personal record" he said as he caged Marinette into the corner of the counter where she was leaning against.

"Are you looking for a reward?" she innocently asked, fluttering her long eyelashes at him.

Quietly placing his cup on the side, he nodded and raised her chin with the pad of his thumb. Leaning down, his lips ever so slightly ghosted over her own as her breath hitched.

"Having you here is reward enough" every word vibrated against her lips as her lips automatically parted, awaiting a kiss that never came as someone coughed.

"Okay you two, adorable little girl and one very hot aunt in the room" Alya announced as she held Emma's hand and entered.

"Daddy!" Emma excitedly ran to Adrien who bent down with opened arms.

"Good morning, baby girl" Adrien smiled as he twirled his daughter in his arms and gave her a big kiss on the cheek.

Marinette took a sip of her coffee and smiled, watching as Emma giggled and how weightless Adrien looked whenever he was with his daughter. Not a single care in the world.

"Good morning, Marinette!" Emma greeted as she extended her arms out gesturing for Marinette to get closer.

Marinette happily obliged and leaned her cheek in for Emma to kiss. "Good morning, sweetie" she felt a surge of love instantaneously fill her.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The tenth month.

Marinette stared at her reflection on her long mirror. She was getting ready to go out on a date with Adrien but frowned when her miraculous earrings didn't agree with the long dress she chose.

She had promised Tikki that she'd never take them off but part of her felt like it was starting to lose its hopeful optimism. It had been five years since she's last seen Tikki, having tried just about everything to get her earrings to work again.

She went to Buddhist monasteries in China, even as far as Tibet and India but nothing seemed to work and Tikki's last words had been vague.

Five years ago, when she had begged her parents to let her study abroad, she had been so wrapped up in her own grievances that she had completely ignored Tikki's warnings.

"Marinette, please reconsider. I don't think it's a good idea to travel so far…" Tikki frantically told the broken girl but it had fallen on deaf ears as Marinette hurriedly packed her clothes and minimal personal belongings and left. Tikki sensed that Plagg would know soon enough about her leaving the country but both kwamis had no power to stop this.

Things were fine for the first three months to the point where Tikki herself started to believe that maybe nothing bad would happen to her by being separated from Plagg and the Chat Noir miraculous for too long.

Distance was their weakness.

Exactly three months into Marinette's choice to live in China, Tikki started to grow weaker and weaker as the days passed. Again, Marinette was consumed in her own darkness that she didn't pay too much attention. Tikki was partially to blame for that much at least since she'd hide her sickness as best as she could from the fragile girl.

When it got to the point of no return, a crying Marinette held a dying Tikki in the palms of her hands.

"Don't leave me too! Please! Tikki, I need you!" Marinette's sore throat trembled as she raised her palms to her cheek. Marinette had known her fair share of loss but to lose Tikki as well was the last of her breaking point.

Marinette hated the fact that she wasn't there for Tikki after all the sweet and caring little kwami had done for her. She hated the fact that she was showing Tikki the reality of her chosen. She was just a flawed, broken soul that could never hold onto her loved ones for very long.

Tikki weakly patted the hot tears away. She wished she could tell Marinette how much she loved her and how, despite how long she's lived and passed her powers onto other young women - Marinette would always be her favorite. She wanted to ease her chosen's personal pains and to encourage her in the most positive lucky charm filled ways she could but her strength was slipping just as her consciousness.

She wished she had more time to share cookies and continue watching Marinette grow into a beautiful, bright, independent young woman.

"Find Chat Noir…" Tikki squeaked out before vanishing into a bright red little light and returning into her magical earrings.

Since that fateful day, Marinette's earrings remained in their Ladybug state. Five sharp black dots with a glimmering red light swirled inside her earrings and she feared that if she were ever to take them off then she'd really lose Tikki's presence altogether.

Snapping out of her thoughts, Marinette lightly rubbed her earrings and deeply sighed. After all these years, she was terrified of facing Chat Noir again. She knew she owed it to Tikki but her selfish heart had kept her away from the rooftops of Paris knowing already that she would break down the minute she saw him again.

Tonight, she didn't want to wallow in her sorrows as she normally would most nights. Marinette readied herself and walked out her door. Eagerly looking forward to her date night with Adrien.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The eleventh month.

Adrien tugged at the inner cuff of his shirt and adjusted his blazer. Staring at himself in the mirror, he watched his reflection of himself placing his watch on his wrist as the miraculous ring mocked him.

The intense black with a green paw print emanating a glittering green swirl. Adrien knew Plagg was in there. Whether in an eternal slumber or turned into something else beyond his understanding - he didn't know. Adrien refused to believe that Plagg died, he was too stubborn for that.

Lightly touching his ring, he deeply sighed. Sometimes he wondered why he still bothered on wearing it. Part of him feared the worst, paranoid that if he should ever take it off it could mean the destruction of his miraculous. The other part of him would give just about anything to have his annoying kwami bickering, complaining, and just being his friend again.

Their relationship was rocky at times and definitely weird but Adrien did love Plagg even with his grotesque fondness for camembert.

Five years ago, when he first found out that he had fathered a child, he had been so wrapped up in his own shock over both his Lady abandoning him and having to take care of a daughter he's just learned about. Wrapped up in his own emotions, he had completely ignored Plagg's warnings.

"Hey, uhh… Adrien, I think you really should go after Ladybug" Plagg frantically told the broken boy but it had fallen on deaf ears as Adrien paced around his room with a sleeping baby in a crib in his room. Plagg wouldn't admit it out loud but he was inwardly freaking out, sensing that Ladybug and Tikki were going somewhere where neither he nor Adrien could follow.

Things were fine for the first three months to the point where Plagg himself started to believe that maybe nothing bad would happen to him by being separated from Tikki and the Ladybug miraculous for too long.

Distance was their weakness.

When it got to the point of no return, a crying Adrien held a dying Plagg in the palms of his hands.

"Don't leave me too! Please! Plagg, I need you!" Adrien's voice raspy as it trembled. Raising his palms to his cheek, he cradled Plagg and allowed himself this moment of weakness.

Adrien hated the fact that he wasn't there for Plagg after all the kindhearted, mischievous little kwami had done for him. He hated the fact that he was showing Plagg the reality of his chosen. He was just a sensitive, broken soul that could never hold onto his loved ones for very long.

Plagg was the opposite of Tikki in just about every single way. Where she could openly talk about her feelings, he couldn't. He wanted to tell Adrien how much he's grown to love the boy, seeing first hand how much hurt and how much tragedy followed his current chosen but regardless of his hardships, Adrien remained a positive person carrying a smile on his face no matter what.

He honestly didn't care about all his previous chosen but despite how long he's lived and passed his powers onto other young men - Adrien would always be his favorite. Plagg would surely miss asking for cheese and being lazy while serving his purpose all while watching Adrien grow into a more confident, caring, independent young man.

"Find Ladybug…" Plagg whispered before vanishing into a bright green little light and returning into his magical ring.

Since that fateful day, Adrien's ring remained in its Chat Noir state. He wholeheartedly wanted to save Plagg but at the same time he didn't know how his heart would handle seeing his Lady again. There was so much they needed to discuss and he didn't know if he could keep his composure throughout it. It's not like he knew how to find her as he hasn't returned to the rooftops of Paris in years.

Snapping out of his deep thoughts, he finished getting ready for his date and pushed aside his troubles for the evening. Tonight, he didn't want to wallow in his sorrows as he normally would most nights.

Adrien quickly put on a belt and walked out his door. Eagerly looking forward to his date night with Marinette.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The twelfth month.

"Thanks for watching, Emma. I still can't believe you got her to eat all her vegetables in one go. Okay, I'll see you in the morning. Bye" Adrien chuckled and hung up from checking up on his daughter.

Holding his smartphone in his hand, he looked down watching his black ring shine. Tonight, he decided he would tell Marinette the truth.

Marinette took a sip of her wine while waiting for Adrien in the living room. Massaging her earlobes, she felt a warmth seeping from her red earrings deciding that she would tell Adrien the truth tonight.

They had been dating for four months but rekindling their friendship for a whole year. There was an unspoken heavy aura surrounding them as Marinette watched Adrien enter the living room.

"Sorry, Alya called" Adrien apologized.

Marinette shook her head with a small smile, "No worries"

An awkward silence swept over them. Adrien nervously tugged on his tie trying to loosen the cotton material.

Marinette tapped on her wine glass debating whether or not she should take another sip before speaking.

"Marinette…!"

"Adrien…!"

They both said in unison.

Another second of silence fell on them but quickly dissipated with light chuckling.

"Please, you go first" Marinette freely gave him the pass with a flick of her palm.

Adrien coughed and paced around, his heart quickly beating as he braced himself. "M-Marinette, y-you know I love you" he started, "but I want our relationship to be built on trust and there's a huge part of my life that I can't just pretend never happened because it did" he finished and then added while frowning, "I'm sorry for ruining our evening already"

Marinette took her sip of wine after all and shook her head again, "No Adrien, I agree with you. I love you too but… for the longest time I've been trying to run away from my own past and a big part of my own life"

"So… you still want me to go first?" Adrien semi-joked.

Marinette nodded, "Please do"

"I… uhh… about ten years ago my modeling career started to really pick up as a teen. Back then I thought it was such a drag but then one day… my life changed completely"

"How did it change?" Marinette asked, her fingers visibly shaking as she played with the hem of her shirt.

Adrien stopped his pacing to face her, "I was given a box that contained a magical ring"

"A m-m-magical r-ring?"

"I don't know… don't know how else to say this…" he hesitated, running his fingers through his hair, "I was Chat Noir and I was hopelessly in love with Ladybug"

In that moment, Marinette shot up from her seat on the couch, tipping over her glass of red wine all over the white carpet in her frenzy. "What… what did you just say?"

Adrien's eyes widened, he expected her to be shocked but she looked the most vulnerable he's ever seen her in that very second.

"I…I… I'm Ch-Chat N-Noir?" he fumbled over his words.

"You are handsome" Marinette bitterly thought. "The way you have control over my life" "My heart" "Everything" "You sure are handsome, _Mr. Agreste_ " Marinette panted angrily as she desperately fought the urge to not break down right then and there.

Adrien was rendered speechless and utterly confused with her reaction. She didn't even allow him to try and reason with her as he watched her take a thick leather bound book he had been reading on his coffee table and chucked it at him.

The impact was forceful enough to manage a small cut on his upper lip. It immediately started to throb and bleed as he licked the iron rich taste away.

Adrien allowed Marinette to blow off all her steam and direct all her pain at him as she physically gripped onto his shirt and pounded her tiny fists against his chest. She violently shook as she wailed, sliding down on the floor and still trying to hit him anywhere she could.

Finally, deeply sighing, Adrien bent down to her level and wrapped his arms around her. Tightly embracing her despite her struggle against him. He wouldn't let go of her, not now, not ever. He had heard every word that came out of her mouth and while shocked, he also felt relieved.

"Marinette, I know you're not really mad _at_ me so what is it that you _are_ mad at?" he calmly tried to ask as he gently rubbed her back. His own tears stung his eyes as his composure slowly started to slip. She didn't need to say it out loud but he knew she was his Lady. She had always been his and the irony of it all deserved its own stupidity award. They had both been consumed by their own demons that the obvious answer wasn't clear to them. Both as lovers and classmates, how stupid could they both have been to not have noticed it before?

They had both wasted five years.

"I…" she began.

Adrien continued to support her as he kissed her temples and continued to gently massage her back in a circular motion.

"I lost our baby, Kitty" Marinette wheezed, still coming down from her hyperventilating episode. She finally told him the truth. The truth that had ridden her with guilt and sadness for years.

Adrien was confused again, wasn't Emma their only child?

"I lost our baby" she repeated, "I lost Louis!"

Marinette clarified but he felt like a boulder had just been placed on his back returning him back to square one. He should've been ecstatic, overjoyed, happy that he finally had found Ladybug and how he could finally introduce his precious daughter to her mother but they still had one more secret to hurdle over.

"Marinette, who's Louis?"

"O-Our s-son"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Done! To be continued.

The truth is finally out on the table but there's still one more hard discussion they'll need to brave through.

And how will Plagg and Tikki return? Will Paris ever see the return of their superheroes Ladybug and Chat Noir after a long five-year hiatus? Is there even a reason for them to return when Hawkmoth hasn't wreaked havoc in forever?

More Emma in the next chap!

Until next time~ ;D

Please do review! Follows and Alerts tell me that you guys are at least interested in the story but reviews really let me hear out what your feedback and personal opinions on my stories are!

If anyone is afraid to leave reviews due to language difference - please don't be! I can fluently read Spanish and partial French! :) And hey, that's why Google translate was invented after all! LOL.

So ya know the drill! Tell me what ya think! ;D


	13. Cinq Ans Et Douze Mois

AN: *Kicks down door with suitcases in hand* I'M BAAAAACCCCCKKKKK! :D

Honestly, what can I say for not updating this story in nearly seven months? Yikes. Besides the typical, personal mumble jumbo – I fell into Voltron hell (which I'm not complaining one bit about. Lmao) and the Miraculous drought really took a toll on my patience.

I started to become incredibly nonchalant about all things MLB to the point where I felt bothered by it because this series has such a special place in my heart and has helped me when I needed it most. The little morsels of summer con info weren't enough for me. That and I tried avoiding most of the spoilers despite simply wanting _more_. My heart goes out to Thomas Astruc who doesn't always get a say (or in the know for that matter) in how things are distributed. (Please be patient with Hawkdaddy. Don't stress the man out, Fam)

So, thanks to Spain we didn't have to wait for long for some English episodes of Season 2 to start rolling out. I'm also grateful to have a kindergartner's knowledge of French which really helped to hyped me up again with waiting until 1:30am pacific time for France to release new eps.

I'm loving (and suffering like a night owl who doesn't know what a decent time for bed even is) with this new routine again.

As said before, I do plan on ending this fic at fifteen chapters. During the summer – I completed my other MLB fic, _Je Veux Être Avec Toi,_ go check it out if you haven't yet! I'm pretty happy that I managed to complete that one on its one year anniversary. I hope to have this story finished before the year ends – which isn't much time left. I can't believe how time flies. I swear, time seems to elude me with fics. I don't want this story to suffer like other stories I have for other fandoms that never see the light of day ever again.

Ok, enough of my ranting. If you read through that wall of text then that means you've survived my hiatus on this story. Thank you again for all the reviews (especially those yelling at me in anticipation) and support that I've gotten thus far for this little fic of mine!

This chapter has been brought to you by the letters F and S… for Feels and Sexiness.

Happy reading~ :)

Cinq Ans Et Douze Mois

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

 _They had wasted five years._

 _"I…" she began._

 _Adrien continued to support her as he kissed her temple and continued to gently massage her back in a circular motion._

 _"I lost our baby, Kitty" Marinette wheezed and coughed, finally telling him the truth._

 _Adrien was confused again, wasn't Emma their only child?_

 _"I lost our baby" she repeated, "I lost Louis!"_

 _Marinette clarified but he felt like a boulder had just been placed on his back returning him back to square one. He should've been ecstatic, overjoyed, happy that he finally had found Ladybug and how he could finally introduce his precious daughter to her mother but they still had one more secret to hurdle over._

 _"Marinette, who's Louis?"_

 _"O-Our s-son"_

Marinette's lips uncontrollably quivered, teeth chattering as the tears began to spill once again. She didn't bother wiping them away as she revealed the truth that consumed her whole, kept her up late at nights, and was constantly being a negative reminder in the back of her mind.

"I… I… I… don't deserve to be called a mother… I'm unfit to have children. I'm a danger to both you and Emma…" Marinette rambled as she avoided eye contact with him and stared at her shaky hands on her lap.

"I put my Ladybug duties first than the well-being of my child… I… I… couldn't leave Chat Noir defenseless… but it cost me my kitten's… kitten's precious life"

Globs of hot saline tears spilled down her puffy eyes as she continued to fill the silence with her confessions. Things that she had felt and kept locked within her so very long.

She wished that Adrien would speak up, say something, blame her, yell at her, do _something_. _Anything_.

"After five years… I was starting to genuinely feel like myself again… with you Adrien but in the back of my mind, it's still hard to forget… I'm so…" she raised her hands to cover her reddening face, "I'm so hopelessly in love with your alter ego Chat Noir that not in a million years would I have thought it was you all along… I'm relieved, I'm overjoyed even… but devastated. You deserve someone a thousand times better than me, Adrien"

Marinette sniffled, wiping away at the mucous coming out of her nose.

Crying was never a pretty sight.

"And why's that?" he finally spoke up, asking her in a hushed whisper.

"I'm just going to end up ruining your life again. Once was already too many times to screw someone as wonderful as you over. I… I… foolishly allowed our reunion to blossom into something more than just friendship… I was trying to run away from confronting the past, from finding you, Kitty, and trying to form a relationship with our daughter… and now… we've recently had sex and I'm terrified of getting pregnant again but worse of all…" Marinette looked him dead in the eyes, "I hate how selfish I am in requesting that if I get pregnant again, that I'd want to ask you to let me keep the baby. I… I wouldn't burden you any longer, I won't ask for any support… I just want a kitten to love" she rubbed her stomach with shaky hands, "I'm a mess" she somberly chuckled to herself, avoiding eye contact once again.

A heavy silence filled the air within seconds. It was starting to become unbearable when Adrien wouldn't say a word. Marinette's anxiety started to feed her the thoughts and concerns that she feared the most, feeling as if she needed to escape in that very moment.

"I need some air" she told him as she jumped off the couch with wobbly legs and bee-lined her way towards the balcony.

Adrien wordlessly watched her leave as he hunched over, elbows pressed into his knees as he crossed his hands and placed his head onto his crossed thumbs.

Deeply sighing, he thought about her words and how he'd sort out his own feelings.

Outside on the balcony, Marinette tightly gripped the metal bars as she took in lungful of air. She was emotionally all over the place but what made it worse was Adrien's silence.

Her fears started to break her down further as her legs finally gave out on her as she almost fell to her knees but she never felt the impact of the cold marble tile of the balcony's floor.

Adrien gently gripped her arm and lifted her up, bringing her back inside and having her sit on the couch without saying a word.

He caged her into him as he sat on his knees and placed his hands on either side of her on the couch as he faced her.

"Marinette… I know it's painful to talk about but I need you to answer my questions. Do you think you can do that for me?"

She nodded, too afraid that she'd start to cry again if she verbally agreed.

"How did you lose, Louis?" his voice strained.

She gulped and swallowed down the knot in her throat, "the escaped akuma… the kleptomaniac that attacked our school… she had a crowbar…"

Marinette's skin briefly jolted when she felt Adrien's hands tightly claw and momentarily gripped the couch cushions on either side of her. His face contorted into a look of pain and anger.

"Why didn't you tell me you were pregnant both times?" he quietly asked but his emotions made it come out a little demanding.

"I… was scared you'd reject me. We've never talked about the future much, let alone children… I felt like a selfish jerk for not taking your feelings into consideration. I'm truly sorry for that" she slowly explained, afraid of moving in her seat.

She heard him deeply sigh before briefly opening his mouth to speak and then closing it just as fast. He braced himself to respond, "No, I'm the selfish jerk for always wanting you any way I could without objection. Even now, looking at your inner vulnerabilities… I want to make love to you and worship your body… your entire being but I know that's not going to help fix how broken you feel inside" Adrien moved his hands from the couch to rub his temples as he deeply sighed for the umpteenth time, "I'm the idiot here, Marinette. I should've paid more attention to you acting differently. I should've felt the baby bump. I should've expressed how much the thought of having children with you truly made me feel. I should've expressed more just how much you mean to me, how I love you with every fiber of my being. I should've connected the dots of My Lady being you all along" he told her as he looked at her with deep saddened green eyes brimming with tears.

"I still unconditionally love you, with or without the mask but I can't…" his voice nearly cracked, "I can't force you to love me as Adrien and not the cat. Just like I can't force you to properly meet our daughter but I would never stop you from ever wanting to. You left us… you left _me_ for five long years. I don't hate you for that, I understand why you did it but…" Adrien searched her eyes with his own that freely let their tears fall. "Please… _Please_ , don't leave me for another five. I… I wouldn't be able to bear it" he confessed with a desperate pleading tone in his words.

He took her hands that were resting on her lap, squeezing them once and then lifting them towards his wet lips. Adrien could taste the salt from his own tears on her trembling hands.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"I'm not going to lie to you and say that these past five years haven't been difficult because they have. Instead I'm going to thank you for giving me the greatest gift I could ever receive. Emma is my soul but… you're my heart, Marinette" Adrien guided her right hand towards his chest. Behind all that hard muscle was the erratic beating of a heart of a man who felt just as broken as she. A heart that she was making go wild.

Marinette bit her quivering lip and shook her head. Moving her hand away from the pulse as if it'd burn her the longer he held it there for her. "I'm damaged goods, Adrien. You'd just be wasting your time with someone as worthless as me. I'll just ruin your life again. Please just break my heart and tell me that you don't love me. Convince me that you've moved on, Kitty, _please"_ Marinette tried so hard to find ways to punish herself.

There was nothing more that she wanted in life than to be with him but her insecurities, her guilt, her torment of her nagging inner demons wouldn't allow her that peace.

"Then we'd both be living lies, My Lady. If that's what you wanna call it, then ruin _me,_ ruin _our_ lives. Put all your burdens _on_ me, I'll _gladly_ accept" he whispered as he cupped her face in his palms. Before she had a chance to object, he crashed his lips against hers earning him a small moan.

Marinette's mind was screaming for her to shove Adrien off her but her body and soul desperately sought out his touch. She leaned further into him, slowly gaining the confidence to weave her slender fingers through his soft golden locks.

Her nails lightly grazed the skin of his neck as she felt his tongue lightly pushing forward to allow him in deeper.

A loud needy moan escaped her lips as she felt the long-forgotten sensation of having him explore her mouth. She tasted like wine and chocolate covered strawberries.

When they came apart to steady their breathing, Marinette wanted to cry at his next words.

"Before you tell me that you don't deserve me or you're not worth the time. Stop because I can be just as stubborn as you. I love you for you, Marinette, not just Ladybug. No one's perfect in this world, just take all the akumas we've fought over the years. They were all people struggling with something, big or small, but did they let it consume them after we freed them? No, they didn't. I'm not going to let you succumb to this darkness alone any further. It either takes me too or neither of us. Let me grieve our son too but not once will I ever get mad at you for abandoning me or Emma. I just want to love you, Marinette"

"Then love me. Show me what I can't currently see" Marinette ordered, her bluebell eyes slowly darkening in want.

Adrien smirked, "with pleasure" he said, licking his lips.

Adrien took Marinette straight to his bedroom, bridal style. He was careful when laying her down on his grand plush bed. Kissing her until her head hit the pillows. His arms and knees supported his weight above her.

He took his time on every part of her body, whispering sweet nothings into her ear when he'd return back up from his exploring. Slowly, Marinette's half-lidded eyes started to wander his body, drinking in his sight.

They had had sex before unaware that they were with the one person they were searching for all along but it was much more rough and playful, not slow, steady, and love filled as now.

Adrien removed his shirt, causing Marinette to bite her bottom lip at the sight. If she had thought he was finished growing as teens, she was sorely wrong. His height didn't grow much to her relief, she was still way shorter than he, but his muscles had grown broader. She noticed it the last time they were in this predicament but now she _really_ noticed it.

She snapped out of taking notes on his body when she heard a zipper. She knew it was him as her eyes traveled further south. In the dim lit room that only had the aid of the Eiffel Tower as their main source of light - she could faintly see his pants desperately clinging onto his hips as he teased her by not fully going nude quite yet.

He still wanted to take his time with her as he slowly and meticulously removed her clothes. His lips ghosted over every faint scar on her battle torn petite body. While their superhero powers had immensely helped with their healing powers, some wounds proved to be even too much for magic to instantly cure.

Adrien lightly pressed his nose against each imperfection, telling her how he wished he had been faster and stronger to have prevented them. He then finally made his way to her abdomen. He could feel small ridges of muscles there but he was more focused on the stretch marks. The warrior marks left as reminders of her carrying his children and hopefully more in the future.

He may have not gotten to know his son Louis but her body was a reminder that he once existed. He took his time worshipping her, even causing her to giggle when he'd blow raspberries into her center.

"Way to kill the mood, Adrien" Marinette giggled.

Adrien smiled into her skin, elated to hear her enjoying herself after their painful hurdle.

She stopped giggling and began to arch her back when she felt him tightly grip her hips. His head getting lost in-between her inner thighs.

"A… A… Adrien…!" a breathy moan escaped her lips.

He wasn't kidding when he said that he was going to prove to her just how much he loves her. Marinette was made a believer again.

Running away from her problems did more harm than good but she would forever be grateful to have fallen in love with a man as amazing as her Chaton.

Adrien spent the rest of the night making Marinette see stars. Slow and steady at first but passionate and raw as the night went on.

The Eiffel Tower illuminated brightly in the background, a reminder that Ladybug and Chat Noir had found each other once again.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Marinette awoke to the first rays of light coming in through the opened windows with a small breeze swaying the white curtains.

She lazily turned her head to find a patch of blonde hair in her sights. She then felt a comfortable warmth and heaviness on her body as she tried adjusting her position only to find out that she was in a tangled mess of limbs and bedsheets with Adrien who slept peacefully a little lower than her, his arm securely wrapped around her waist as if fearing that she'd vanish into thin air again.

She continued to stare at his sleeping form for a couple of seconds before she subconsciously began caressing his messy hair that reminded her so much of her Kitty.

He had always been there right in front of her.

She had been too stupid and stubborn to want to find out.

Adrien stirred in his sleep, taking a moment to remember last night. He knew his Lady was awake already and prepared himself to playfully tease her with a cheerful morning greeting. Slowly he untangled himself so that he could get up and sit up on the bed as Marinette was, her back resting against the headboard.

Before he could call her beautiful and revel in the afterglow of their long night spent together, he leaned in closer, gently cupping her face in his palms.

"Hey… hey… why are you crying?" he frowned, wiping away at the droplets with the sides of his thumbs.

"I'm… crying?" she asked, having not realized until she felt the wetness on the sides of her face from him trying to dry her tears.

Adrien silently nodded.

Marinette shook her head, choking on a sob, "I'm sorry… I'm just still trying to process how incredibly lucky I am. I feel guilty for stealing you from another who's probably more deserving of your wonderful qualities. How you don't look at the flaws, all the imperfections, but instead focus only on the positive… all the good things"

Adrien's throat rumbled with a slightly annoyed noise. Without saying a word, he had Marinette laying back down on a pillow with him on top of her in a matter of seconds. Lightly taking her wrists, he pinned them above her head as he leaned down to place his forehead against hers.

He breathed her in, pressed their bodies closer, and softly kissed her.

"Do you feel how you make my body react?" he asked with a brief grind of their lower region.

Marinette could only moan in response.

"Do you feel how my pulse quickens whenever I'm with you?" he asked as he left go of one wrist and placed two of her fingers against his pulse point on his throat. She silently felt as it jumped.

"Do you feel these scars? Invisible with enough makeup to anyone else but you're the only one who knows where each and every one on my body is located and the stories of how I got them. If it weren't for you, Marinette, I would've died more than my nine lives could spare" he told her as he placed her hand against a large narrow scar that he had nearing his heart.

That was probably the scariest moment in their lives as amateur superheroes and the first scar to make her realize that she truly loved him before they started dating. That particular akuma just had to be a cardiologist with a broken heart on Saint Valentin.

"Marinette, you can continue to dissect me to your heart's content but my answer will never change. Let me take your burdens into me, let me share your worries and doubts because I'm so in love with you. I want to be your everything, just as I hope that I could be the same for you"

Marinette yanked him down into a heated kiss filled with acceptance. She ran her hands through his hair, tugging him further down, giving him open-mouthed kisses that left him groaning and moaning, trying to keep up with her pace as his hands touched her wherever he could reach.

"I love you, Adrien" she breathlessly told him, chest heaving, coming off her high.

Adrien kissed her forehead, closing his eyes, "I love you, Marinette"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Are we ever going to get out of bed today?" Marinette asked, lifting the bedsheet to look down at Adrien placing kisses down her stomach.

His head popped out of the covers with a thoughtful hum rumbling in his throat, "do we have to? My schedule's completely free for the day and besides I love getting lost within your naked body" his voice dropped, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

Marinette laughed, playfully shaking her head, "I'm pretty sure you've made sure I won't be able to feel my legs for the next week... or two. I do have a bakery to run, you know"

"Don't worry, we'll get you a wheelchair. Just put all the blame on this _tomcat"_ he smirked.

"Gladly" she nodded in agreement, lovingly brushing his bangs to the side to look into those glimmering bright green eyes that she loves so much.

"Don't forget that you need to go pick up Emma from Alya's later today"

"Ahh… that's right," Adrien sighed, "fooling around was much easier when we were younger"

Marinette gave him an apologetic look which he swiftly kissed her cheek to assure her that it wasn't her fault.

She knew his next question was the heaviest one to ask, after getting past several hurdles the previous night.

The question loomed in the air for a few minutes.

"Do you… want to go pick her up with me?"

"I…" she hesitated, "there's nothing more that would make me happier. I want to be that mother that I never got to be but I want my daughter to meet me when the time's right. Right now, she just sees me as 'Daddy's very special friend.' I want to do this right… is that… is that okay with you?"

Adrien cupped her face, giving her a small peck on the lips and nodded.

"I understand, take all the time you need"

Marinette nuzzled her cheek against his warm palm, "thank you"

A peaceful silence fell over them. Marinette placed her head over his chest as he wrapped his arms securely around her. They lazily brought up every day mundane topics about what they both had been up to for the past five years.

Adrien didn't have much to share. His life had pretty much been the same since she left. Constantly burnt out from work, dealing with an asshole of a father, and being a single parent, trying to be better than his own.

Instead he enjoyed Marinette's stories of her travels around Asia, Africa, and Eurasia.

She momentarily brought up how she visited countless monasteries, churches, temples and shrines from as many world religions as she possibly could. Anything to give her some sort of clue as to how to get Tikki back.

He was somewhat relieved that he wasn't the only one with a missing kwami but they both shared the same guilt knowing that they disappeared due to their childish carelessness.

After a while, Marinette ran out of tales, feeling as if she had covered the majority of the more interesting things to retell. It was then that she became lost in her thoughts for a flash of a millisecond.

A second that wasn't unnoticed by Adrien.

"What are you thinking about?"

"It's… nothing, silly even"

"Marinette…" Adrien gave her that tell-tale tone, the one that told her that he was serious about taking on all her troubles.

She deeply sighed then, getting up to sit as she fiddled with her fingers playing with the covers. He gave her an encouraging look to take her time to recollect her thoughts as she chewed on her bottom lip - a nervous habit she couldn't help.

"I was thinking about… what an amazing father you are, Adrien. I was busy running around the world, trying to put a distance between myself and France but you've… you've stayed here, keeping up the fort. I feel like I'm in a dream that I'd never want to wake from. This dream… is just missing that kitten that I, no, that _we_ never got to meet. I've had my years to mourn but that doesn't mean I won't ever forget"

Adrien sat up then, tucking a strand of loose hair behind her ear as he somberly smiled at her, "of course not, Mari. A mother's greatest pain she'll ever endure in this world is the loss of a child. I promise you we'll properly memorialize our son. I promise you that, My Lady"

Marinette felt her face tighten, knowing all too well that she was about to cry. She avoided looking at him, turning her head to focus on anything but him. He didn't have to go that far for her sake but he had every right to as Louis's father and she appreciated it beyond words could tell.

"Marinette?" he called, bringing her attention back to him.

"Louis didn't want his Mommy to be sad that she could never get to meet him so he asked the stars above to give him a little sister that his parents could love twice as much" he told her as he took both her hands, squeezing them.

Marinette burst into tears at his words and tightly hugged him.

"Thank you, Kitty"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Done! To be continued.

Ladybug and Chat Noir have once again found each other, five years later!

There's no more secrets between them and Marinette is definitely not having more kids anytime soon. Lmao.

Their love is stronger than ever before and all is right with the world, _for now…_ Dun, dun, dun.

Jk. No, seriously.

If there's still an audience out there for this story – please do leave a review! I'd love to know what y'all think.

Next chapter: a reunion.

Until next time~ ;D

Please do review! Follows and Alerts tell me that you guys are at least interested in the story but reviews really let me hear out what your feedback and personal opinions on my stories are!

If anyone is afraid to leave reviews due to language difference - please don't be! I can fluently read Spanish and partial French! :) And hey, that's why Google translate was invented after all! LOL.

So ya know the drill! Tell me what ya think! ;D


	14. Bonnes Nouvelles Et Acceptation

AN: Happy New Year! Here's to completing this fic and starting new Miraculous adventures!

I'm uploading this chapter on my 12th anniversary here on FFN! Yay me! I feel old! Lmao.

Anyways, I wanna say thank you all who have supported this story. We have one more chapter to go! If I've made you feel strongly or emotionally towards something in this fic (or another) then that reassures me that as an author and story-teller, I'm at least doing something right.

I used minor canon events from S2 in this. Nothing spoiler-ish.

And made my own French equivalent of a problematic Susan into Suzette. You'll see.

And the Pont des Arts _/_ Passerelle des Arts bridge overlooking the Seine river in Paris no longer has love locks on its fences but in this fic. you can bet that they're still there! I was sad to find out they had removed the very iconic locks off the bridge a couple of years ago but I won't let Adrien's romantic dreams die in fiction, dammit, even if my own of one day getting to see them in person have. /Cry.

Enough of my ramblings.

Happy reading~ :D

Bonnes Nouvelles Et Acceptation

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

It had been three weeks since Marinette had last seen Adrien in person. During that time, Gabriel had decided to dump even more work onto his son's shoulders once he got wind of his son potentially dating someone.

Adrien had constantly apologized to her, trying to set up dates to make up for it but she knew how Gabriel could be now that she was fully aware of how truly terrible he was. It almost made her feel content in her decision to not pursue a fashion career as she had wanted in her younger years. She honestly didn't know if she could work for someone as Gabriel or worse, become like him someday herself.

Marinette would shake her head and tell Adrien not to worry about it over their phone calls on his rare lunch breaks. She'd constantly remind him to make sure to properly eat something before attempting to go into business meetings on an empty stomach.

For herself, work had been going at its normal pace being glad that she had at least two wedding and one birthday orders to fulfill which gave her enough of a distraction at the bakery.

She missed Adrien and Emma but was still trying to keep her distance until the right moment when both hers and Adrien's lives weren't so chaotic. In the meantime, Alya and Nino had volunteered to take care of Emma while Adrien was too busy to do so and Alya was even more elated to do so once Marinette filled her in on their little secret.

"I just can't believe that my sweet, adorable little niece is yours, Mari!" she remembers Alya gushing and bursting into tears as she tightly hugged Marinette. "I'm so overjoyed that I can't be mad at Chat Noir now that I know it's freakin' Adrien!"

Marinette giggled and thanked Alya for that.

Now sitting alone on a slow Friday afternoon, Marinette leaned her body forward on the counter and placed her cheek in her palm. She watched as passersby's ignored her bakery and waved at the few children who would gasp at the wondrous displays outside.

She was almost drifting off to sleep with the sweet scent of fresh bread baking in the oven when she felt her phone vibrating in her waist apron's pocket on silent mode.

"Mademoiselle Dupain-Cheng?" the woman asked on the line.

"Yes?" Marinette answered.

The end of her brief conversation boosted her spirits and pumped her for the next time she'd get to see Adrien almost dropping her cell phone from her giddiness.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Another week of routine tasks had taken ahold of them both and Marinette still hadn't gotten the chance to see Adrien.

Her fingers were jittery, her legs restless, and her mind racing. She needed to see him. Now.

"Screw this!" Marinette sharply whispered to herself as she decided to take matters into her own hands. Locking up the bakery, she flipped over the sign from opened to closed, and marched her way towards Gabriel's.

Inside the grand building, covered in baking flour and still wearing her work apron, she failed to clean herself up before storming into the fashion driven establishment.

The secretary at the reception desk gave her a once-over and raised at brow. "May I help you?" she asked in a snarky voice.

"Adrien Agreste, please"

The woman loudly smacked her gum as she narrowed her eyes at Marinette, "do you have an appointment?"

"No but I am his girlfriend" Marinette tried to keep her calm demeanor.

The woman nearly choked on her gum from wanting to mockingly laugh, "oh sure, girlfriend"

"Look, I don't have time to play games with you. Will you or will you not call Adrien down here or grant me access to go upstairs!" Marinette barked at the secretary, losing her patience and ready to bust her way in.

"Even if I did believe you, I can't allow either without an appointment. Monsieur Agreste is a very busy and important man" she said, slowly on each syllable so that Marinette could understand the severity of her words.

Marinette nodded, pretending as if she didn't already know that and looked at her nametag.

"I appreciate the lack of help, Suzette, but I _must_ and _will_ have an audience with my boyfriend regardless of what you say" she snapped and quickly leaned over the desk to press the button to give her access to the elevator leading to the top executive floors.

"Hey!" the secretary named Suzette jumped out her seat, watching as Marinette ran like a mad woman to the elevator.

"Security!" Suzette yelled as she sat right back down and dialed the number to report what just happened.

Inside the elevator, Marinette caught her breath as she calculated how much time she had before security would come searching for her to kick her out.

Luckily with the modern design of the office space, all the cubicles and walls of the building were made of clear glass.

Marinette found Adrien's main office at the end of the long hallway but no one was there so she had to help guide herself and made her way in the direction of the signs on the wall leading her to the conference area.

She watched as a tall blonde dismissed a group of elderly corporate zombies from a room and jogged in place as her need to tell him her news almost caused her to explode.

"Marinette?" Adrien asked surprised as they were left alone, "what are you doing here?" he asked her as he watched her make her way into the conference room.

Before she even dared to answer him, she leaped into his arms and fervently kissed him.

A few of the people who were in the conference stuck around and watched what happened.

Adrien moaned into her mouth and had to pull himself away, knowing that people were watching.

"I got a call from the clinic last week about my test results" Marinette started as she anticipated Adrien's reaction to her news.

"I'm not pregnant!"

"Marinette, that's great!"

Adrien hugged and twirled her around. To anyone eavesdropping, they would think they were a couple of weirdos for being excited not to be expecting but for Adrien and Marinette – it was a miracle.

They couldn't afford to deal with the news of a baby when they were still trying to find their own rhythm.

Their celebration was cut short when two security guards awkwardly busted into the room with Adrien wrapping his arms around Marinette's waist in an intimate embrace.

"Sir, we received report of an intruder on the premises" one guard spoke up.

"Let it be dismissed. From now on if you see this woman here, Marinette Dupain-Cheng, grant her full access to the facilities wherever and whenever she may choose to"

The guards nodded and left with a, "yes, sir!"

"You really mean it?" Marinette asked him.

Adrien smiled, "of course, _Bugaboo_ " he said as he pecked her cheek.

Marinette rolled her eyes at the cheesy nickname and thanked him.

"Oh yeah, I'm going to be free this weekend for once. I'd like to take you somewhere important on Sunday. I promised Emma a daddy-daughter date on Saturday" he apologized in advance.

Marinette lovingly caressed his cheek, "I'm sure Emma will really like that"

"Just trying to be a responsible adult who shares his time equally with his two favorite girls"

Marinette giggled and tip-toed to kiss him again, "and that's why I love you"

Adrien kissed her forehead, "and I, you"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Sunday could not come sooner as Marinette closed the bakery earlier than usual to get ready for her date.

Upstairs in her home, she rummaged through her small collection of dresses until she found a nice simple red long-sleeved turtleneck dress. It was still chilly outside as she opted for a _very_ Parisian fashion style. Red dress, black tights, black leather ankle boots, and a red beret.

Once she was satisfied with her outfit, with a bounce in her heels to every step, she went downstairs to find Adrien waiting at the backdoor of her home's entrance rather than the bakery's.

"Wow, you look like such a dad" Marinette giggled as she winked at his choice of wardrobe for the day.

Adrien decided to wear black jeans, a Gabriel original textured olive green long-sleeved shirt with a brown cotton knitted cardigan sweater and brown leather dress shoes.

"Well, technically I am" he stuck out his tongue at her, "you look gorgeous by the way" he complimented as he held out his arm for her to take.

"Why thank you, are you sure you don't need your cane for today's activities?"

"Oh ha-ha, funny"

Marinette patted his shoulder in good spirits as he waited for her to lock up and make their way to the special places he had planned for the day.

Their first stop was the Louvre.

"This place sure does bring back memories" Marinette nostalgically sighed.

"Sure does but this time we get to actually see what's inside this museum. Not gonna lie, it feels a bit weird" Adrien chuckled as they made their way towards the Mona Lisa and sculpted statues and other well-preserved pieces of art.

When they passed the Ancient Egyptian exhibit, Marinette couldn't help but to let out a small giggle escape her lips.

"What's so funny?" Adrien smiled, amused at the sparkle in her blue eyes.

Marinette shook her head, "oh nothing, just remembering that one time I shoved you into the Pharaoh's sarcophagus as Ladybug when that one fencing student got mad at me for letting you win that match. I was terrified to lose you as a friend that time"

"Who knew you were saving Chat Noir that time. You have my thanks, M'Lady"

After a couple of hours spent at the museum with Adrien embarrassing Marinette by trying to reenact some of the historical stories they'd read on the plaques of certain artifacts, Marinette shook her head while laughing and tried dragging him away from the crowds paying too much attention their way and lead him into another section just for him to repeat the same silly antics.

"I'm… haha… st-starting… hee… to re-regret… haha… coming h-h-here… hee… with you!" Marinette couldn't contain her laughter as she clutched onto her stomach and clasped one hand over her mouth to control her breathing.

Adrien gave himself a proud pat on the back, "when you're in love, making a fool out of yourself 'tis but only a small paying price. C'mon, let's go to the next location!" he cheerfully reached for her hand and guided her through a sea of people to make their way towards the Eiffel Tower.

"Mmm… the one place that I'll never grow tired of" Marinette fondly looked at the tall illuminated tower. By now it was late afternoon with the sun's colors setting into a peaceful orangey-red.

"It's our beacon" Adrien replied, lightly squeezing her held hand.

"It's home" Marinette agreed.

"But only when you're here" he whispered as he turned to look at her.

Marinette caught a glimpse of pain in those bright green eyes she loved so much.

"Adrien…" she started, as she caressed his cheek, "I'm here now. I'm never leaving again, not unless you and Emma are by my side" she promised him.

He kissed her inner palm and abruptly twirled her, catching her off guard as he bent her over one arm and supported her weight to give her a brief deep kiss.

The sweet moment was cut short by Marinette's amused laughing when Adrien moved to give her cheeks' kisses and she caught him taking out his cell phone with his free hand. They readjusted as Marinette came down from her fit of laughter.

"Really, you're that cliché?"

"Are you really all that surprised at this point?"

Marinette gave him a look, as if saying, 'no, not really'

"Say camembert!" Adrien laughed as he dipped her again to give her a kiss as he took the selfie.

Their next destination was the Pont des Arts bridge where all love locks were covering the walls of the bridge's fences. It was a very touristic and cheesy thing to do but Adrien had always dreamt of taking his significant other someday to do the same as many past couples have.

"Did you bring padlocks?" Marinette questioned as she sat on a bench.

"You betcha! I also brought a red, green, and black marker"

"Ladybug and Chat Noir colors, I see"

"The theme of today's date is: going down memory lane"

"I think I got the memo earlier"

"Will you do me the honors?" he asked as he handed her a gold tone lock and the red and black marker.

"With pleasure" she smiled and started scribbling on her lock.

Once she was done, she handed him the black marker to use.

"Okay on the count of three, we'll reveal what we both designed"

"Okay"

"Ready… un… deux… trois!"

Marinette held up her lock, showing him that she had written: _'M.D-C. [hearts] A.A. Her Chaton forever'_

Adrien held his lock in his palm and showed her that he had written: _A.A. [hearts] M.D-C. His Lady forever'_

"This is super cheesy but thank you Adrien, the sentiment means a lot to me and I'm having a lot of fun" she confessed as they found a spot to put their locks. Marinette took a picture of it to preserve the memory as their locks overlooked the glistening Seine.

Marinette sat down again on the bench as she took a moment to review the photo she had just taken.

"About that… the reason why I wanted this day to be so special is because…" Adrien suddenly became nervous as he paced around trying to collect his thoughts.

"Marinette!" he exclaimed taking her by surprise.

"Yes?" Marinette raised an eyebrow, curious with his shift in mood.

Adrien deeply sighed, growing frustrated with himself as he dropped on both knees in front of her and gently took both her hands into his.

"Marinette, we've been through so much together. Our paths haven't always been easy and… and… I've rehearsed this speech in my head countless of times in various different ways but the conclusion is always the same. I love you and no matter what shit life throws our way, we've always found our way back to each other. There's no one else who knows me as well as you do. What makes me tick, what I like, what hurts me, what moves me, etc. Just as I know everything about you as well. We have a beautiful daughter together that I know deep in my heart would very much love to meet you soon, but most of all, I want to wake up every single morning to you, I want us to bicker over whether black coffee or café au lait is better. I want us to be a family and spend time together creating new memories. I want my forever to end and begin with you. I'm not asking you to decide right now at this very moment but a promise that someday, when all the puzzle pieces perfectly align together that you would give me the greatest honor of allowing me to call you _my_ wife and I, _your_ husband" he said as he adjusted his posture and bent one knee up as he reached with his right hand into his back jean pocket and took out a gorgeous emerald and diamond encrusted ring. "This was my mother's wedding ring and I want you to have it. W-W-Will you marry me?" he was incredibly nervous as he put his heart on his sleeve.

He knew that marriage was a huge commitment and didn't want to pressure her into anything let alone rush things but the moment had felt so right that he decided to jump for it.

Marinette looked at him with a deer-caught-in-the-headlights type of look. She eyed the ring and then to his awaiting gaze and went back and forth, slowly, internally panicking and trying to process everything he had just said.

Her only response was to cry.

Her tears trickled down her face as she nodded her head.

"Aw, Babe, please don't cry" Adrien frowned as he set the ring to her side on the bench and helped wipe away her tears.

"Yes! A thousand times, yes! I'll marry you!" she told him as she leapt into his arms and clutched onto his neck.

It took a second for Adrien to realize that she had said yes as he slightly pulled them apart so that he could look at her and give her several kisses all over her face.

Marinette giggled as Adrien fumbled and shakily tried placing the ring on her finger.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"AHHHHH! YOU'RE GETTING MARRIED!" Alya screeched into the phone as Marinette had to keep her phone at a reasonable distance while lounging around on her couch.

"Alya, any louder so all of Paris could hear you, please" Marinette chuckled as she raised her hand to look at the sparkling stones of the ring, "I know… I can't believe it either. Poor Adrien though, the paparazzi and his dad are on his case"

"Girl, I am the paparazzi and let me just say that our phones haven't stopped ringing since five in the morning. Gabriel can go shove silks up his ass for all I care. You're finally going to be and have the family that you deserve!"

Marinette smiled at the thought, "yeah, I've decided that I'm ready for that next big step. I'm going to meet Adrien after he gets off work and have dinner at his place. We're planning on telling Emma tonight"

"Oh, how exciting! You know how over the freakin' moon ecstatic I am over this. I love you with all my heart and just want to see you happy too. Fyi, the married life is actually pretty fun"

"I love you too, so very much, Alya. I'm sure the married life is fun"

"Just promise me that once you do tie the knot and come back from a blissful honeymoon, that you won't come back to us with the news of you expecting an entire football team of babies, okay?"

"Alya!" Marinette blushed, "we're not that terrible"

"Hmm" Alya said on the line, as if believing her.

"We aren't!" her blush reddened even further.

"Césaire, get your ass back to reporting!" Marinette could hear on Alya's end.

"Oh! Gotta go girl, journalism and a pms-ing boss are calling my name! Text me later how it goes with little Emma!"

"Will do!" Marinette informed her as she bid her a short farewell.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

In the evening, Marinette made her way to Adrien's, arriving thirty minutes before the time they had agreed on.

"You're here! You're here!" Emma was the first to answer the door as she greeted Marinette in.

"Hi, Emma. Did your Daddy give you permission to answer the door?"

"No, but I could see it was you on the camera, come see!" Emma quickly took her hand and guided her towards the wall's security device, clearly seeing the front door on the monitor.

"Wow, impressive" Marinette commented, of course Adrien would have state of the art security.

"Daddy's currently taking a shower but we can play a game together while we wait for him!"

Marinette leaned down to Emma's height, smiling at the little girl and brushing a strand of loose blonde hair away from her bright green eyes, those same eyes of her father. "I would really love that" she told her as Emma guided her again towards the bookshelf in the living room.

The bottom shelf was filled with board games. Emma plopped down on the carpeted floor and looked over each and every game trying to find something she was in the mood for while sticking her little pink tongue out in concentration.

"Emma, I better not find you trying to get into the secret stash of chocolate chouquettes in the kitchen before having dinner" Adrien called out, still unaware of Marinette's presence as he came down the stairs shirtless, with only black slacks on and a white towel furiously trying to dry his messy hair.

"I'm not! I'm looking for a game to play with Marinette!"

"I see that you still have a weak spot for chouquettes" Marinette giggled as Adrien stopped rubbing at his hair and playfully used his towel to cover up his naked chest.

"They're the very reason why I force myself to make time for exercise" he winked as she rolled her eyes at him. She knew that wasn't the only reason they were his favorite pastry.

" _Princess_ , you're a little early" he whispered into her ear, "so let me go put on a shirt and I'll get started on dinner"

"You know I can't resist your cooking, _Chef_ Agreste" she whispered back.

A chill ran down his spine, "any other day, we could continue this conversation into explicit territory, Lovebug"

Marinette smirked and lightly tapped the tip of his nose, "I'm sure you would've enjoyed what I was thinking"

"Ooh, please don't tempt me like that" he shimmed his shoulders from the tingly chill as he quickly decided to run away while he still had a fighting chance to.

"Daddy, can I please play a board game with Marinette while we wait for dinner?" Emma asked as Adrien ascended the stairs again.

"Of course!" he waved at them and went to properly get dressed in his room.

During dinner, both Adrien and Marinette intently paid close attention to Emma's tale about her day as they asked her questions all while giving each other a knowing look.

Marinette felt like she had butterflies wildly fluttering in her stomach from nerves. She feared being rejected by her own daughter as they finished eating dinner and helped Adrien to clean up.

She gave him a moment to talk to Emma alone before giving her the floor to.

"Remember: breath Marinette and relax. Everything's going to be okay" Adrien squeezed her hand to assure her and gave her a chaste kiss.

Marinette nodded as she made her way towards the living room to give the two privacy in the kitchen. Adrien carried Emma into the spacious kitchen, placing her on the marble island counter.

"Emma, do you remember the bed time stories of your Mommy and Daddy I tell you every night?" Adrien started as he opened the fridge to take out the glass bowl filled with chocolate mousse chouquettes.

"It's my favorite story!" Emma replied without hesitation.

"You know how in those stories, the Princess that is your Mommy was far away?" he continued as he handed his daughter a few of the small pastries.

"Yes, Mommy had to protect everyone" she recalled as she took a bite.

"That's right but…" Adrien deeply sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. Why was this so hard to word?

"Daddy?" Emma curiously tilted her head.

"Baby girl, your Mommy is done protecting people far away" he told her as he searched her eyes for any sign of confusion.

A moment of silence passed before Emma asked, "Mommy is back home?"

Adrien slowly nodded as he watched Emma excitedly bounce, swinging her legs off the counter she was sitting on.

"Oh! Can I please meet her!" Emma begged as she finished her chouquettes and raised her hands to have Adrien put her down.

Adrien picked her up and placed her down, taking her small hand in his and went to Marinette who was sitting in the living room, slowly spinning a globe placed on a end table.

Marinette and Emma shared a moment as she put the five-year-old on her lap and asked her if she knows where China is and told Emma all about her adventures.

"Daddy's very special friend is my Mommy?" Emma asks as she looks at Adrien for confirmation.

Adrien chuckles and nods.

"I'm happy that it's you, Marinette!" she tells Marinette who was becoming an emotional wreck.

"You're really nice and I have a lot of fun with you" Emma continues as she asks a hundred and one questions about Marinette's travels.

Marinette couldn't help herself as she tightly hugged her daughter and without breaking a sweat, she told her each and every fascinating thing big or small all about her travels.

Adrien crossed his arms, leaning against the kitchen's entrance as he watched from a distance.

Marinette had a moment all to herself with their precious daughter. They both knew that in the coming days they would have to fill in Emma on the why's of her questions. Like why Marinette left and why did she take five long years to return and why she had to protect others far away. Then eventually, they would tell her about their engagement.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Six months later, Marinette, Adrien, and Emma had fallen into a routine. Adrien was still being constantly hounded by the paparazzi to find out when exactly he was planning on having the wedding. Even he, himself had no idea. It wasn't exactly the first topic of importance whenever he'd get to see Marinette as she was swamped with cake orders for special summer events.

Emma split her time between Adrien and then spending time with Marinette at the bakery as she'd learn about baking and have sleep-overs with her mom. Tom and Sabine had finally gotten to meet their granddaughter and fell even more in love with her each and every single second they got to spend time with her.

"I can't wait to have you all to myself tonight" Adrien said on the line.

"Slow down, _Tomcat_ , you're not getting into this Ladybug's pants anytime soon" Marinette teased as she juggled her phone on the crook of her neck while bending down to drag sacks of flour and sugar into the storage room.

She could hear Adrien groan as he complained, "pre-martial celibacy is such a drag especially since we already have a kid together"

"Don't care, we're doing this by the book, Kitty"

"Fine, fine but remember to be at my place around seven"

"Okay, I promise. Not a minute late nor too soon"

Adrien chuckled, "please, by all means, you're more than welcomed to come _extra_ early"

"Nice try but your devilish good looks and charismatic persona no longer have an effect on persuading me" she told him as she grunted at the pesky sack that wouldn't stay firmly placed against a metal rack.

"That's not what you were screaming last week" Adrien reminded her with a devious glint in his eyes that she couldn't see but only imagine as his voice lowered an octave.

"Adrien!" she jolted from her bent position as a deep red blush crept up her cheeks. If he were physically there with her, she'd no doubt smack him on the arm.

"I promise I'll behave tonight, _Bugaboo_ , now that we're taking these wedding preparations a bit more seriously, I solemnly swear that I won't try to seduce you in any way until our honeymoon"

"Thank you very much! It's much appreciated but if you're done riling me up, our daughter needs me to help her make macarons"

"Mommy! I'm ready!" Adrien could faintly hear Emma in the distance as Marinette replied back to her.

"I'll be there in a minute, Sweetie!"

"Save me some?" he begged, whimpering to make his plead more convincing.

"You're the absolute worse sugar monster, Agreste"

"Oh, all the more fun to burn off with you in my bed, M'Lady"

"I'm hanging up now!" Marinette yelled as she tried to make her blush disappear.

"I love you!" she heard Adrien chuckle as he hanged up.

Marinette shook her head and clutched her phone against her chest.

Despite his silly antics and inappropriate comments while she was trying to work, she was hopelessly in love with him.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

That night, Marinette arrived right on time to Adrien's place as he wasted no time getting her in and kissing her hard in a desperate, needy kiss against the wall before closing the front door.

"Hello to you too" Marinette said, catching her breath with one hand on her heaving chest.

"Sorry, celibacy was much easier when you were in China"

"Mmm... touché" she shrugged at the jab. They were long past those days of feeling guilt over their stupidity for several things in their lives.

The biggest besides Marinette not telling him of her pregnancies was the fact that she had ran away instead of faced her problems straight-on. They had gotten to a comfortable point in their lives where they could joke and banter about certain serious topics. They were in a much better place and that was all that honestly mattered to the both of them.

"Emma?" Adrien asked.

"With my parents learning how to make the secret Dupain family's black cherry summer clafoutis recipe"

"That sounds delicious" he dreamily said, rubbing his stomach for effect.

"Oh, it is" Marinette teased, "so earlier before you called me, you texted me that you wanted to show me something?"

"I do, but before I show you what it is, I just want to let you know that I tried to think of something appropriate. I wasn't entirely sure on age so… I just went with what felt right. If you don't like, I can always get it remade or we can think of something else together"

"Umm, okay but what is it?" he had piqued her interests as he had her patiently sit in the living room and wait while he rushed upstairs to go get whatever it was that he wanted to show her.

A few minutes later he descended the stairs with something held behind his back.

"Close your eyes" he told her as he gently took a seat next to her and placed the weighty small item in her hands.

"Okay, open them"

Marinette opened her eyes to find a small granite grave marker in her hands.

On it, it read: _Louis Agreste. Beloved Son and Big Brother. Maman et Papa love you very much. We'll be reunited someday._

The tears naturally flowed as Marinette's lips quivered and her hands shook while holding the rectangular piece of stone.

"W-W-What's t-t-th-this?" she choked on a sob.

"I promised you that we would properly memorialize our son. I purchased land in a nearby cemetery. I know I should've consulted you first on this matter but I thought that having something tangible and real; a physical place we could go to visit would be… nice? I chose a cemetery that we could call our own. No other Agrestes there. Just our family, and I know how morbid that sounds but… I hope you're not mad at me. I just thought I should give you this before we marry instead of waiting until you choose to divorce me"

Marinette placed the marker on the coffee table and wiped away at her tears with her palms as she shook her head. "No, Adrien, it's really sweet of you. Thank you" she leaned into his awaiting embrace as he wrapped his arms around her in a tight, secure hug.

"The world will know that our son existed, Mari. We'll go every week to place flowers if you'd like" he whispered into her hair as he gently swayed her in his arms.

Marinette could only agree with a muffled cry.

Their precious son would no longer be left in a nightmarish dream.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Ever since the revelation of Ladybug being Marinette to Adrien and Chat Noir being Adrien to Marinette – they hadn't worn their miraculouses since then. A part of them felt guilty in doing so but they had no way of reviving their powers especially with Master Fu suddenly pulling a vanishing act on them several years ago.

They'd always feel a small surge of their miraculouses powers with them but with their hectic lives finding a steady pace of their own and a wedding looming in the air – they hadn't given their alter egos much thought.

In the distance, little did she know that a pair of identical ladybug patterned earrings would be glowing with a swirl of glittery reddish-pink magic within them.

In the distance, little did he know that a black ring with a paw print carved in it would be glowing with a swirl of glittery green magic within it.

Both items frantically rattling.

One left in a jewelry box on top of a vanity desk.

The other left in the top shelf of a bedroom closet.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Done! To be continued.

Ahh! This story is coming to a close in the next chapter!

I just realized that its two-year anniversary is coming up. I'm going to try to upload Chap.15 by Jan. 30th. This story could've been finished by now if only I hadn't gone on a long hiatus. /Cry.

Until next time~ ;D

Please do review! Follows and Alerts tell me that you guys are at least interested in the story but reviews really let me hear out what your feedback and personal opinions on my stories are!

If anyone is afraid to leave reviews due to language difference - please don't be! I can fluently read Spanish and partial French! :) And hey, that's why Google translate was invented after all! LOL.

So ya know the drill! Tell me what ya think! ;D


	15. La Fin N'est Que Le Début

AN: As promised, I'm ending this fic on its two-year anniversary. I just wanna say thank you for taking the time in reading my crazy idea from beginning to end. To those who stuck through my long hiatus and to those new and just finding this fic – I hope that it's been an enjoyable, emotional-ride.

I will always love Miraculous Ladybug and won't stop writing fics for it anytime soon. So, while this story sees it's completion – I just started a new adventure! This time a fantasy witch au. So, if you've enjoyed my writing then please go and check out my new MLB fic, _L'Aster De La Cataire_.

Enough of my ramblings and happy reading~ :)

La Fin N'est Que Le Début

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The sound of champagne bottles popping opened.

The upbeat tempo of the dance music in the grand hall.

The booming echoes of cheers and congratulations.

The onslaught of gifts and kisses to their cheeks.

Tonight was a party night.

And not just _any_ party but a wedding reception.

Marinette was wearing a sleeveless coral lace dress that reached a little above her knees with gold peep-toe heels and a gold clutch held in one hand. With her free hand, she waved as she and her husband-to-be entered the ballroom.

Adrien was wearing a black suit with a coral tie and handkerchief in the breast pocket. His hands were full while carrying Emma who was wearing a frillier version of Marinette's outfit with gold ballerina flats.

"I'm so happy for you, Bridgette!" she exclaimed, raising her voice to be heard as Marinette kissed her cheek.

"Thank you, cousin! Ah! I can't believe it!" Bridgette gushed as she tightly hugged Marinette.

She twirled around once to show her the details of the custom designer wedding dress. Marinette nodded, admiring the work done. She had long forgotten about pursuing a fashion career but she still knew the latest trends.

Bridgette kissed her cheek and bunched up her floor-length dress on the sides to walk towards Adrien and Emma.

"It's so nice to finally meet you, Adrien. Felix has said nothing but nice things about you!"

Adrien chuckled, "that's hard to believe. He was a pain in the as-" Adrien caught himself not wanting to be colorful with his language around his daughter, "we were always at each other's throats" he finished as he leaned in to give Bridgette a kiss on both cheeks.

Bridgette giggled and agreed, "I promise you that he isn't terrible" she told him as she waved at Emma, "is this your daughter, the Princess Emma that I've fondly heard so much about?"

Emma wasn't usually a shy child, if anything she had Adrien's charismatic personality but today she felt shy and scooted away from Bridgette's touch. She knew that Bridgette was her Mommy's family but she didn't _know_ her.

"I'm sorry, she's a little fussy today" Marinette apologized when she watched as Emma hid her face into Adrien's neck.

Bridgette lightly shook her head, "don't worry about it, but, please enjoy the party while I go find Felix!"

Both Adrien and Marinette thanked her as they went to go mingle with more of the Cheng clan. Marinette already knew that Adrien was avoiding his extended family like the plague and wouldn't want to associate with them because then he'd be trapped in pointless conversations judging his lifestyle and asking pestering questions as to why his father wasn't in attendance.

"You weren't kidding when you said your family is massive" Adrien whispered as he leaned down to Marinette's height as he eyed the majority of guests that made up the wedding which happened to be Bridgette's.

Marinette smirked, "this is only a small portion of relatives. Get ready to make excuses as to why you haven't married me yet and why an unwedded couple has a six-year-old child"

"Me? What about you? Aren't we both in mutual agreement that we just haven't found the proper time to get married?" he playfully scoffed.

Marinette patted his shoulder, "oh, my dearest fiancé, that isn't how Asian families work"

He dramatically sighed briefly slumping his shoulder as he bounced back up a second later and put on a big smile, "ok, showtime!"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Marinette sat at the table with her grandparents, Emma dozing off in her arms as she talked and laughed with her family in mandarin.

Adrien had left her alone as Felix invited him to a private smoking room. Sitting on a plush antique red leather quilted club chair, Adrien sat down and declined a cigar as he faced his cousin on the opposite chair.

It was awkward and he'd much rather prefer dodging intrusive questions from Marinette's family rather than be stuck in here with Felix.

Felix snipped the tip of a cigar as he began to light it, "thank you for coming today, Adrien… I know our past relationship hasn't always been the best"

Adrien nearly snorted at the comment, "you think?"

He recalled the favoritism his own father had towards Felix.

He recalled the time he came back home doing the walk-of-shame while actually injured and being stopped by Felix.

He recalled Felix's constant nagging and lecturing, trying to act as if being only slightly older than he gave him some authority to judge him.

"I know, I know. I can be an asshole okay" Felix said, as he puffed up, "I've changed, Adrien. I hope for the better, especially with Bridgette at my side" he slowly explained, exhaling the puff of smoke.

Adrien crossed his arms and legs, leaning back into the leather chair, "I sure hope so. Bridgette's family isn't just yours now, it'll also be mine's. The Cheng's are wonderful people and they don't deserve someone souring their humble name"

Felix nodded, "I completely agree with you and this is another reason I wanted to have a word with you"

Adrien raised a brow, "oh?"

"I was hoping that we could mend whatever's left of our broken relationship and if you would teach me Chinese?"

"You want me to teach you mandarin?"

"Only if you're willing to. I'll gladly pay you if you'd like"

Adrien rolled his eyes, "we both know that I don't need the charity. I'm quite well off, thank you very much"

Felix nodded again, "so?"

"Fine, but on one condition"

"Which is?"

Adrien straighten up from his seat, standing up to walk towards the door, "don't break Bridgette's heart" he simply said and walked out.

If he stayed a second longer in there, he'd probably suffocate from the awkward and stiff atmosphere.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

It was late.

Marinette's jaw and feet were killing her from walking around in five-inch heels and from answering thousands of questions her family had for her.

Adrien felt like his arms were about to fall off from carrying his daughter all night.

They made their way towards the elevator, glad that they had reserved a room in the hotel. Before Marinette could join Adrien in the elevator, she was stopped by Bridgette who was wearing her white veil in a tiara and changed into a white skirt and ruffled blouse.

"Marinette! Before you head up, I want to give you the key to my honeymoon suite"

Marinette tilted her head in confusion, "don't you need it?"

Bridgette shook her head, "no, Felix and I decided to leave for Bali tonight via private jet. Ah! I'm so excited that I'm just ready to elope"

"But you're already married, silly" Marinette giggled, accepting the keycard.

"Don't worry about the room you rented, I'll have them refund you guys. Enjoy the suite and I hope the next time I see you will be at your own wedding!"

Marinette hugged her, "thank you, I hope you won't be waiting forever"

"Who knows, I might even have my own bundle of joy by then!" Bridgette giddily thought out loud.

Marinette smiled at her refreshing energy as she bid her cousin a final farewell.

Bridgette blew an air kiss towards Adrien as she skipped away to Felix who was patiently waiting for her. Marinette watched as her cousin lovingly took her husband's hand and exited.

"So, what was that about?" Adrien asked once Marinette joined him inside the elevator.

She pressed a button much higher than the one they had their original room in, "an upgrade" she vaguely told him as he watched the numbers rise.

"Are you trying to seduce me, Marinette Dupain-Cheng?" he asked, as he realized they had the honeymoon suite.

"Not with our daughter sleeping in the same room" she sassed him, shaking her hips as she inserted the keycard into the scanner of the lock.

Marinette examined the room, it had a wide bed in the middle, a living room, a grand bathroom, a balcony patio and double doors leading into what she assumed to be either a second living room or bedroom or waterfall because she could have sworn she heard a fountain somewhere.

"Hold that thought" he grunted as he went to the bed and gently laid Emma down, taking off her shoes and dress. Bridgette had probably thought of surprising them earlier since all their overnight luggage and bags were already placed in the room. It made it easier for them to change and get comfortable.

Adrien quickly changed Emma into her nightgown and tucked her in with a kiss on her cheek.

Before Marinette could escape to go clean her face, he quietly took her hand and opened one of the double door's and took a peek inside.

As he thought, it was a second bedroom but this bed had a canopy with red sheer curtains. He lightly shoved her against the door and took claim of her lips. One hand held one of hers above her head, as he weaved his fingers, interlocking them with hers.

Marinette moaned into his mouth as she felt his free hand tickle her sides as his wandering hands traveled to the zipper in the back of her dress.

"I want you" he whispered, nose skimming her chilled skin as his lips traveled to the crook of her neck.

"We… ahh… can't" she breathlessly replied, her back arching off the wall as she felt his free hand trying to shimmy off her dress.

Adrien stopped sucking and kissing her neck as he pulled away to take in her features. Her closed eyes, tightly scrunched up and trying not give in but her lips told him another story as they parted and looked inviting.

"You know, Emma won't wake up" he reminded her, as they had recently started living together.

Marinette was more than accustomed already to her daughter's schedule. She only had herself to blame for trying to stick to her celibate rules. She knew it was silly but with everything in her life not going exactly according to plan, it just would've been nice to have some semblance of organization in at least one aspect of their very busy lives.

"We'll just have to be very quiet" he huskily whispered as he gripped her hips.

She failed to notice when he had fully taken off her dress and scooted it to the side of the door. He let go of her held hand above her head and allowed her to wrap her arms around his neck.

Marinette wanted to hate Adrien. She wanted to whine and complain that she was trying to be good but her heart, body, mind, and soul were all on different pages. She could never fully bring herself to hate him because she wanted him to ravage her. That insatiable lust, love, and desire for him were some things she'll never grow out of needing and wanting.

Adrien securely wrapped her legs around his waist as he carried her to the bed, experienced hands hastily working on unhooking her nude bra before hitting the mattress comforter.

"Make love to me, Kitty"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"So, did you guys finally pick a date?" Alya asked as she rummaged through a rack of lingerie.

Marinette flipped through a catalogue as she creased the corner of the top of the pages she liked.

"We have" she smiled as Alya reached over to give her a high-five, "care to fill in your best friend?"

Marinette was about to return the gesture when she suddenly felt woozy.

"You okay, girl?"

Marinette clasped a hand to her mouth and closed her eyes, trying to give herself a moment to regain her composure. "Yeah, just a bit nauseous. Must have been something I ate this morning since Adrien has been experimenting with new foods"

"Hmmm…" Alya hummed as she placed a hand on her hip.

"Alya, don't" Marinette begged, feeling the on-coming wave of teasing. "I've been good, I promise" she whole-heartily believed, completely forgetting that she broke her own rules at her cousin's wedding about two weeks ago.

"Okay, I believe you. Let's just get back to picking out what you'll be wearing on your honeymoon"

Marinette giggled and nodded, "yes, Ma'am!"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Adrien twirled the mysterious little business card in his fingers. His arms resting on the railing of his balcony as his brows knitted together not knowing what to make of the message scribbled in Chinese on the card.

Marinette opened the door, allowing herself outside as she wrapped her arms around his back. "Emma fell asleep in the middle of reading Cendrillon" she kissed his back and rested her cheek on his warmth.

Adrien nodded, acknowledging what she said as he continued to think about what the card said.

"What's eating you up?" Marinette asked as she let go of his waist to face him. She knew something was on his mind whenever he'd get unusually quiet.

Adrien handed her the card as she read the two characters in simplified Chinese.

"团圆? Who gave you a card that just says reunion? What does this even mean?" she checked the back of the card in case she missed anything.

He shrugged his shoulders and deeply sighed, "I don't know, I just found it lying on our bed. Reunion can mean any number of things with us"

Marinette couldn't help but chuckle a bit as she rested her arms on the railing and looked longingly at the Eiffel Tower. "I know one thing I miss and wouldn't mind being reunited with. What I would give to perch myself on the very top of that tower, overlooking the city. I don't miss the battle scars and fights but I miss the wonderment and magic that our miraculouses granted us"

Adrien turned around to have his back rest against the railing as he stretched his muscles, "I miss our _fun_ on every rooftop of each and every tall building in all the arrondissements"

Marinette rolled her eyes, "of course you do"

"You know how my father is. Poor little rich boy with daddy issues. Being Chat Noir gifted me with that freedom I desperately sought out. If it weren't for those powers of destruction, I would have never stumbled into you and found the love of my life" Adrien turned his neck to look at her, genuine green eyes gleaming with truth and honesty.

Marinette leaned in to give him a chaste kiss on the lips, "meanwhile I was just a poor and clumsy baker's daughter who was teetering between her love for Adrien or Chat but lady luck had other plans"

"Do you regret it?"

"Regret what?"

"Knowing that Adrien and Chat are one in the same person"

"Why would I regret that?"

Adrien shrugged, "because I'm not any cooler?"

Marinette laughed, "I'll admit that getting used to your lame puns took a couple of… years but I love you all the same. I'm grateful that my heart didn't have to choose just one man to love. My beloved Adrien Agreste is Chat Noir just as much as Chat Noir is Adrien Agreste"

"And my beloved Ladybug is Marinette Dupain-Cheng just as much as Marinette Dupain-Cheng is Ladybug" he repeated her words.

At their confession, Marinette felt a red swirl of magic around her as her earrings appeared on her ears. Adrien watched this happen as a green swirl twirled around him and placed his ring on his finger.

Marinette watched this and gasped.

"Is that…!" they both cried out in unison.

Marinette tugged on her earlobes while Adrien examined his finger.

Her earrings reverted back to their hidden state from red to black.

His ring reverted back to its hidden state from black to silver.

"Adrien… does this mean…" Marinette couldn't even finish her sentence when a green and red light zoomed around them, bouncing off the walls and potted plants on the patio of the balcony, until it ricocheted at a slower pace until both entities floated near their heads.

"I'm hungry, feed me" Plagg yawned, his little fangs poking out.

"Marinette!" Tikki happily nuzzled against her chosen's cheek.

"Why am I not surprised?" Adrien massaged the bridge of his nose as he laughed.

"Are you real?" Marinette asked as her eyes welled up with tears.

Both Tikki and Plagg nodded, "Master Fu sensed that you two were together again. When you both acknowledged that both your civilian and superhero selves are one in the same – you acknowledged that power or no power, you two are still, well miraculous!" Tikki explained.

"Okay, did Adrien rub off on you?" Marinette raised a brow.

Tikki giggled while shaking her little head, "no but it was the easiest way to explain it. You two were so broken before that neither myself nor Plagg could really do anything to help. You needed us as much as we needed you but–"

Plagg cut in, "look, we get that you two were young and stupid but the miraculous has a secret rule and okay, sue us for not telling you guys but we figured you two were SO in love that we didn't need to–"

Tikki lightly pushed Plagg aside to continue, "miraculous users cannot be a great distance apart. The magic is stronger together but further away it starts to wane. We've never been apart so we feared the worst"

Plagg crossed his stubby arms and rolled his eyes, "I promised Tikki that I'd try to prevent us from disappearing but you two dummies just went on a full-on angst marathon"

Tikki smacked him, "Plagg, be a little more understanding will you! We don't blame you two but we also missed you very much"

"Oh Tikki, I've missed you terribly too!" Marinette scooped Tikki into her palms and kissed her forehead.

Adrien nodded, "ditto"

"Really, Adrien? A little bit of emotion wouldn't kill you, ya know!"

"Oh really? Says the one who awoke demanding food right away. I still have nightmares about camembert, thanks for that, Plagg"

Plagg ignored Adrien's complaining as his mouth watered at the thought of being reunited with his beloved cheese. "I demand a built-in wall safe for my cheese, please!"

Adrien mouthed a 'can-you-believe-him' to Marinette and Tikki as they both giggled at the little cat kwami's every whim as he flew around commenting on things in the penthouse.

"Ooh, is there cheese here?" Plagg said, going around each and every room and moving things in search for food.

Adrien ran after him and trying to prevent something from falling and breaking and potentially waking up Emma. "Plagg, I already told you I haven't carried camembert in over six years!" he yelled as he watched his kwami float upstairs in a never-ending quest for cheese.

"The little one?" Tikki cautiously wondered as they all entered back in. She and Marinette watched as Adrien went chasing after Plagg.

Marinette smiled, "upstairs asleep. She's beautiful, Tikki, I can't wait until you meet her. I can't thank you enough for being there for me and I'm sorry I didn't do the same for you" she quietly whispered, her voice straining. She was fighting the urge to cry.

Tikki shook her head and nuzzled Marinette's cheek once again, "I've never blamed you for anything. You were young and in a dark place. I love you Marinette and I promise I won't ever leave you again"

"I love you too, Tikki"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

A week had passed and like any new major change in their lives, they had quite the adventure explaining to Emma what a kwami is. Surprisingly she took the news well and couldn't get enough of playing with the two.

It was also a very nerve-wracking week for the two as both Adrien and Marinette feared an akuma attack. They felt rusty, while still keeping up with daily exercise and their jobs – they didn't know exactly how rusty they'd be back on the battlefield but nothing had happened so they were safe… for now.

It was in the crack of dawn when both their cell phones went off. Luckily Plagg and Tikki slept in Emma's room with her so that they didn't have to deal with Plagg's complaining.

"Do you get it, or should I?" Adrien groggily asked as he didn't want to move his position from spooning Marinette in his strong arms.

Marinette didn't want to move either but knew that in the end, she'd be the one dealing with whoever was trying to wake them up extremely early on a lazy Sunday in.

Marinette blindly felt around the nightstand for her phone as she heard it go off and on several times as she tried to blink the sleep away and become coherent enough to answer.

"Hello?" she answered with a yawn.

"TURN ON THE NEWS, NOW!" she heard Alya urgently yell into her ear as she waited for Marinette to do so.

"Alya, what's going on?" she asked as she patted Adrien's arm to allow her to get up. He begrudgingly let go as he turned around and used her pillow to cover his face with.

Marinette put on a robe, covering her thin sheer nightgown as she made her way downstairs to turn on the tv in the living room.

"Girl, it's all over the news, they just–"

Marinette had just heard it on the tv as Alya was about to tell her. "Thirty-one-year-old Théo Barbot has just been arrested after finding his lair in where he operated in for several years. Barbot confessed to his criminal activities as Hawkmoth and claimed he was in the pursuit of magical items known as the 'miraculous.' Paris police have also discovered an unhealthy amount of Ladybug merchandise in the lair. The former known Hawkmoth will be undergoing several mental health analysists. This is Nadja Chamack reporting for channel–"

Marinette turned off the tv and shook her head, "I can't believe it. They finally caught him" she was in disbelief, after all those years of fighting off his akuma and then his total radio silence of six years.

"But why suddenly now?" she heard Alya ask.

Marinette bit her lip, "I have a feeling he must have known that Adrien and I just recently got our powers back"

Alya agreed, already knowing about the kwamis and getting to meet them for her own. "So… this means, you're both free"

Marinette sighed into her phone, "I just… I still can't. My mind is still processing the information"

"Shame he was young too but the perv totally deserves to get the boot if they found an 'unhealthy amount of Ladybug merchandise'"

"Yeah, you're right Alya. I should go and tell Adrien"

"Okay, since Nino tried calling him but he wasn't answering"

"Sorry, we had a late night and before you start, I've been good!" she wanted to stick out her tongue but knew Alya couldn't see it. Sure, she's had morning sickness here and there and nausea that lasted the entire day but she didn't think much on it. They had been stressed out with work and life in general and Adrien trying new recipes in the kitchen.

Alya laughed, "if you say so!"

Marinette hanged up and marched upstairs to her bedroom. She found Adrien sitting with his back against the headboard as he just got off the phone himself.

"I'll see you later today, thanks for the heads up, Nino" she heard him say as she entered the room.

She sat down next to him and waited for him to speak up.

"Nino just sent me a link to the trending news. I can't believe they just caught Hawkmoth… it just feels so out of the blue"

"Yeah, tell me about it"

"You know… in a way, it's a bit funny but…"

"But?"

"When I was younger and whenever I was pissed off at my dad… I always imagined him to be Hawkmoth"

"What would you have done if that were the case?"

"Probably stay angry for some time and then try to help him… maybe? I know my father, he doesn't have a single caring bone in his body. The man leaks oil rather than blood but asshole or not, he's still my old man. I'd just hope and pray that one day he'd be grateful to have a son like me"

"Well good thing we won't have to worry about that now, hm?"

Adrien raised her hand, her engagement ring glimmering in the sun's rays and kissed it.

"Nope. You, Emma, Plagg, and Tikki are my family"

"Our little family"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

~Epilogue~

A three-year-old little boy waddled around a red carpeted floor trying to pick as many white and red rose petals as he could and trying to place them back into a white woven basket.

A nine-year-old girl wearing a white lace flower girl dress and white sheer lace gloves marched her way towards the toddler, her blonde curled hair bouncing in her fancy updo being held with a tiara. She took her basket of left over rose petals and took it from his grasp as he whined.

"No, Hugo! Mommy and Daddy are waiting for us!" she told the little one as she picked up his satin pillow that once held the duties for the toddler ring-bearer as she put the pillow in her basket and took his hand.

She led him towards the rest of the group of adults but it wasn't easy when the little boy nearly starting crying in protest.

"Mommy, Hugo's not listening to me" she complained as she dropped her basket and tried to restraint the toddler with both her arms.

The woman giggled as she thanked her and picked up the fussy little boy. She smoothed his black hair and kissed his cheek, "we need to head over to the party now, Love" she told him as his blue eyes watered.

"Mommy, where's Daddy?" the older girl asked as she picked up her things and sat down in a church pew.

"Hmm… Adrien should be around here somewhere" she frowned as she handed the toddler back to her daughter, "Emma, please watch your baby brother. I think Daddy might be with Uncle Felix" she told her as she made her way through the crowd of family. She was incredibly grateful that she hadn't opted for a floor length gown. She was never really fond of them to begin with, seeing as she's a total klutz.

She found Adrien just right outside the Notre Dame's entrance, sitting on the red carpet lining the steps while Felix and Nino were standing. Felix smoking his usual cigar as the men laughed at something in their conversation she couldn't hear.

"So, my husband ditched me for his cousin and best friend I see" she sassed, placing a hand on her hip.

Adrien turned around and stood up, "Marinette!" he happily said, "I would never abandon my gorgeous wife" he smiled.

"We're all ready to head to the reception hall so we should, y'know, get a move on" she announced.

The men apologized as they went inside to find their spouses.

"How's Hugo?" Adrien asked her as she assured him that he was fine, "Emma has him, he's a bit fussy but then again it's almost lunch time"

"Right, let's get the kids and head over to the banquet hall"

When they arrived, Marinette and Adrien were once again the center of attention. Both sides of their families gushed at their children and congratulated them. The Cheng side kept asking Marinette why she took so long to get married with her having to explain that after she found out she was pregnant again – they wanted to wait. The Agreste side wanted to know if Felix and Adrien were thinking of becoming business partners and why Gabriel hadn't attended the wedding. Adrien had to explain that while his relationship with his cousin had gotten better over the years, unfortunately his with his father had not.

After the train of people settled down into the festivities, Marinette carried her son Hugo in her arms and walked towards the buffet style dining they chose. Adrien and Plagg – both being lovers of food, especially sweets wanted their party guests to pick and choose whatever they wanted to eat in a relaxed manner rather than the same boring tradition of chicken, fish, or meat.

"Ahh, is that my adorable little sleepy nephew!" Bridgette called out as she waddled her way towards the buffet.

"When are you due?" Marinette asked as she leaned in to kiss her cheek, Hugo balanced on her hip.

"Oh god, I hope it's any day now! I feel like a whale that's about to blow" Bridgette tiredly sighed while lovingly rubbing her swollen belly.

"I'm happy for you and Felix. Your first baby. Must be exciting" she simply said, not wanting to recall her own tragic loss.

"We left flowers at Louis' grave yesterday, I hope you don't mind"

"No, of course not. Thank you, Bridgette, that's really sweet of you"

"The flowers already there were simply divine"

This caught Marinette off guard, she and Adrien had gone earlier in the week but they had only gone to clean up the grave a bit, deciding to go the following week again to place flowers.

"Who's flowers?"

Bridgette fed Hugo from the platter filled with seasoned crackers. "A very moody grandfather"

Marinette's eyes widened, "G-G-Gabriel?" she hesitated.

"You know he's a hard man to understand but deep down he cares"

"Adrien's never told him the location of the cemetery"

"You know Gabe, where there's a will, there's a way"

Marinette hummed in agreement, still in disbelief that Gabriel of all people was somewhat starting to accept her and Adrien's union. Sure, he may have rejected their wedding invitation but just the knowing fact that he personally went out of his way to go pay his respects meant something to her.

"Thanks, I'll be sure to tell Adrien once we get home"

"No honeymoon for you two?"

"Oh noo, two kids are more than enough for me"

Both women laughed as Bridgette shook her head, "not for me! I want at least five!"

"Oh boy, please apologize to Felix on my behalf"

"Well, we'll have to see how he handles only one for now" Bridgette brightly smiled.

Marinette reminded Bridgette to not scare Felix before the time came for more kids as she finished picking out foods she knows Hugo was likely to actually eat with her as she went back to her table.

Emma's knees were pressed against the cushioned seat as she stood straight and helped wipe Adrien's mouth with a cloth napkin.

"Daddy had to pretend to stuff his face with cake when Plagg nearly flew to the cheese cart" Emma informed her as she asked to be excused from the table to go play with the other kids.

Marinette gave her permission to as she eyed her white purse. Tikki popped her head out to show her that she had the situation under control by holding Plagg back.

"I feared this would happen" Marinette playfully sighed, shaking her head as she placed a decently sized piece of camembert into her purse.

She heard Plagg mumbled something that sounded like, "you're a goddess amongst these non-cheese loving heathens! Thank you, Marinette!"

Marinette sat down with Hugo on her lap as she grabbed Adrien's chin and tilted his face towards her. She discreetly licked away at the frosting that Emma missed and kissed his cheek.

"My hero, now how about my fingers?" Adrien smirked.

Marinette handed him her cloth napkin, "not in a million years! You look like a messy eater"

Adrien stopped himself from making a dirty comment as he looked at her purse from the corner of his eyes, "blame an impatient black cat"

"Are you talking about yourself or Plagg?" she smirked back at him, the playful teasing shining her eyes in a mischievous gleam.

Adrien laughed with mirth, "OH! My Lady, _please_ "

Marinette leaned in closer to Adrien, resting her forehead against his.

"I love you, _Chaton_ "

"I love you, _Bugaboo_ "

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The End~ Done. :)

All good things must eventually come to an end. I'm just super happy that I was able to include Hugo in this fic. This certainly won't be the last time seeing the Agreste children but next time it'll definitely be with all three!

I feel like such a troll with Gabriel not being Hawkmoth but that's how I planned it all along. Heehee.

I was originally going to give Chloe a redeeming quality with a nice scene but honestly, nah, screw Chloe.

Thank you all for supporting this fic for two years!

Thank you to those who stuck around until the very end. To those that took a liking to my story telling and writing. I aim to write quality fics, stories that I, myself can read over and over again.

With times changing, I can't help but to feel discouraged sometimes whenever I see that other platforms such as AO3 and Tumblr are the preferred for fanfics… so, from the bottom of my heart – thank you for reviewing/favoriting/following this fic and showing me that you as the readers out there are genuinely interested.

So, even though this fic is now completed – please don't be afraid to continue showing it love! Please do review! Until next time! :D


End file.
